


Bons Meninos

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rotina de Dean na "Casa para Meninos do Sonny" é subitamente alterada pela chegada de Castiel, um garoto cuja história o faz isolar-se do mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Good Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420388) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



> História baseada no episódio 9.07 - Bad Boys.

                A porta se abriu de repente e a voz grave do homem alto, dono daquela casa, anunciou, como todas as manhãs:

                “Bom dia! Hora de levantar!”

                Era o sinal para que se espreguiçasse e deixasse o conforto dos lençóis. Ele grunhiu, pensando no que fizera para merecer aquilo.

                Imediatamente se deu conta de que era mesmo culpado por estar ali. Aquilo era apenas culpa sua. Seu pai estava certo em deixá-lo ali, para que aprendesse da maneira mais difícil o que era trair a confiança da família.

                O pai e o irmão. Era a família que lhe restava. Esperava não ficar longe dela por muito mais tempo, mas seu pai decidiria quando era o melhor momento. Dean não devia recriminá-lo por tomar a decisão de deixá-lo ali como castigo.

                Arrastou os pés para fora da cama e sobre a roupa íntima que usara para dormir vestiu  jeans gastos e uma camisa grande demais para ele. Não eram os trajes que usava quando viera para aquele local. Eram roupas de trabalho, usadas muitas e muitas vezes por inúmeros garotos. Rapazes que, como ele, de alguma forma haviam faltado com o respeito à lei e que haviam podido expiar suas faltas através do trabalho duro na fazenda de Sonny.

                Pelo menos, pensou, a comida ali era boa. O dia era longo com as tarefas pesadas confiadas aos rapazes, mas a cozinheira era caprichosa e eles sempre podiam contar com refeições substanciosas e uma sobremesa no jantar.

                O cheiro do café encontrou suas narinas, acompanhado pelo aroma do bacon. Salivando, sentou-se à mesa, acenando com a cabeça para o chefe da casa, que se postara à cabeceira da mesa. Assim que a cozinheira, a sra. Mendez, se sentou, depois de ter disposto à frente deles os pratos da primeira refeição do dia, todos baixaram as cabeças e a ouviram dizer graças. Era católica e acreditava firmemente no poder da oração. Sentia que os meninos ali presentes precisavam de ajuda divina se quisessem chegar a algum lugar na vida.

                Ela se preocupava com suas almas, enquanto Sonny fazia com que se fortalecessem em corpo e caráter, procurando ensinar-lhes precocemente o que aprendera da maneira mais difícil. Nem todos, entretanto, entendiam seu empenho, acabando por seguir a mesma senda que seguira e que terminava invariavelmente na cadeia ou na morte.

                Apesar de tudo, ele contava com muitos mais sucessos do que fracassos entre seus garotos. Não era o suficiente para que sentisse como cumprido o seu dever, mas aliviava-lhe um pouco a culpa do sofrimento que causara aos familiares. Se pudesse evitar que outras mães e pais passassem pelo que os seus próprios haviam aguentado... Era tudo o que desejava.

                Dean enfiou uma garfada generosa de ovos mexidos na boca. Havia dias, em sua vida cotidiana, em que tamanha iguaria não fazia parte do cardápio. Era grato pelo menos por isso. Esperava, contudo, que o pai estivesse se preocupando o suficiente com a alimentação de Sam naqueles dias, agora que não estava presente. John Winchester sempre tinha a cabeça ocupada com outras coisas e aquilo muitas vezes interferia com o modo de tratar os filhos, que ainda eram muito jovens. Ele era um guerreiro e criara os filhos para seguirem seus passos, ainda que o mais novo o fizesse relutantemente, como se, assim que tivesse chance, pudesse escolher outro caminho.

                Engoliu, sentindo a garganta apertar-se ao pensar no irmão. Sam era como um filho, apesar da pequena diferença de idade. Não lhe passava pela cabeça questionar o fato de que o pai lhe passara tão pesada responsabilidade tão cedo. Ela era dele e ele nunca se furtara a ela. Desde o dia longínquo, do qual mal podia se lembrar, em que carregara o bebê de seis meses para fora da casa em chamas.

                “Bem, rapazes, as tarefas do dia estão afixadas no mural no corredor.” A voz do homem forte rompeu seu devaneio. “Não me deixe encontrá-lo hoje novamente pescando no horário das tarefas, Benny. Bom trabalho a todos.”

                Os doze jovens que eram “hóspedes” da Casa para Garotos do Sonny levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e começaram a sair. Era sábado e as atividades não incluíam ir ao colégio. Dean estava deixando a mesa quando foi chamado para que permanecesse na cozinha por mais um momento.

                “Dean, eu preciso ir à cidade hoje buscar adubo e ração, poderia contar com um par de braços fortes para me ajudar.” Disse, com um olhar gentil. “Depois que alimentar os animais, venha me encontrar no escritório.”

                Dean sabia que Sonny gostava de conversar em particular com cada dos rapazes que tinha sob sua tutela. Essas incursões à cidade, aos sábados, era a oportunidade que tinha de conhecê-los melhor e ainda levá-los para fazer coisas que habitualmente não poderiam, vivendo em uma fazenda. Dean já tinha o tinha acompanhado antes às compras e depois a um almoço num pequeno _diner_. Tinha sido um bom dia, mesmo que a bonita garçonete não tivesse dado atenção às suas tentativas desajeitadas de flerte. A torta tinha compensado a decepção.

                Outra coisa que agradava Dean nestas pequenas viagens era que o gosto musical de Sonny era muito parecido com o dele próprio. Ele o deixava escolher a estação de rádio que tocava os sucessos do _hard rock_ dos anos 70 e 80, que eram os seus favoritos. Naquele sábado até tinham feito um dueto quando tocara _“Born to Be Wild”_ do _Steppenwolf_.

                A carga de fertilizante era pequena, mas a de ração compensava. Dean tinha se esforçado para não demonstrar o quanto eram pesados os pacotes. Ele tinha desenvolvido para com Sonny, ao longo das semanas que estivera em sua instituição, um respeito parecido pelo que tinha pelo pai. Ele via neste homem rústico, simples, a pessoa que o pai poderia ter sido se não houvesse perdido a esposa tão tragicamente. Aquilo tinha sido um trauma grande demais para superar.

                Dean sabia que o pai amava os filhos profundamente, mas seu relacionamento com eles era, de certa forma, prejudicado pelo sofrimento e pela culpa. Ele não sabia conversar com os garotos como Sonny, parecia sempre mais um comandante militar do que um pai amoroso. Assim, Dean se sentia um pouco culpado por desejar um comportamento semelhante para o homem com quem convivia. Mais até por Sam do que por ele mesmo.

                Terminada a parte árdua do dia, Sonny havia batido em suas costas e perguntado se ele estava com fome. Dean aquiesceu sofregamente, esperando que pudessem ir ao mesmo restaurante da outra vez. A torta era realmente sublime.

                Ao entrarem, Dean percebeu imediatamente a presença da garota em quem tentara usar seu charme da vez anterior. Mas aquilo era novo para ele, bem como as sutilezas dos relacionamentos humanos. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia de que a menina tinha agido daquela forma para valorizar a si mesma. Ela tinha ficado lisonjeada com a atenção, mas não ia ceder de primeira a um menino que estava numa casa de recuperação de menores. Não haviam passado despercebidos a ela os grandes olhos verdes ou o rosto sardento, muito menos a fragilidade que tentava esconder sob a bravata e o sorriso petulante.         

                Mas Dean não tinha vontade de continuar naquele caminho, ainda que o rosto sorridente da garota lhe dissesse para tentar de novo. Ainda era cedo para outra carga de rejeição.

                Quando haviam pedido e a menina havia se afastado, Sonny começou a conversa de uma maneira que fazia com que os rapazes geralmente se abrissem. Ele falava de suas dificuldades pessoais, de modo que eles se identificassem e, eventualmente, contassem o que os afligia.

                O subterfúgio, apesar de tudo, não passou despercebido. Ele contou como o pai tinha sido um alcoólico que apelava para a violência algumas vezes. Dean notou que ele não tinha acreditado, obviamente, quando ele havia dito que os hematomas em seus braços tinham sido causados por um lobisomem. Mas quem acreditaria? Mesmo que a pessoa tivesse conhecimento do mundo sobrenatural, quem acreditaria nele quando o próprio pai o deixara para trás em uma instituição?

                Dean desviou o assunto como pode, baixando a cabeça, mesmo que assim reforçasse a crença de que o pai havia batido nele antes de deixá-lo nas mãos da polícia. O que ele não havia podido antecipar, no entanto, era o curso que a conversa tomaria dali para frente.

                O homem à sua frente começou a contar-lhe, então, a história de outro rapaz, que havia sido encontrado vagando pela cidade alguns dias antes. Ele tinha estado, desde então, sob a custódia do Estado, mas não havia outro lugar para onde pudesse ser enviado a não ser a casa de Sonny, até que algum responsável pudesse ser localizado.

                Dean não entendia o porquê daquilo. Rapazes iam e vinham, sem que Sonny preparasse os demais para a chegada de qualquer um deles. Por que resolvera contar tudo aquilo ali, apenas para ele?

                “Nós vamos até a sede da Secretaria do Bem-Estar da Criança e do Adolescente buscá-lo para levá-lo para a fazenda. Eu gostaria que você... se pudesse, procurasse ajudá-lo, aproximando-se dele. A assistente social que entrou em contato contou-me que ele não falou com ninguém desde que foi encontrado. Ele parece ter sofrido algum tipo de violência e está retraído. Pensei que... você pudesse... a-ham... ajudá-lo...” hesitava _...já que parece ter antecedentes semelhantes_ era o que realmente queria dizer, pensou Dean. Aquilo apenas confirmava a suspeita de que Sonny acreditava que o pai fosse violento com ele.

                “Você é um rapaz inteligente e o modo como fala de seu irmão... achei que pudesse nos auxiliar. Penso que ele poderia se beneficiar de um amigo e sinto que você tem uma índole generosa.”

                “Sonny, eu... não sei se...”

                “Tente, Dean, é só o que peço. Se não conseguir se aproximar, não tem problema. Mas é que eu penso que alguns dos outros garotos poderiam tratá-lo mal por seu comportamento, mas você... é um bom rapaz. Eu sei. Posso confiar em você.”

                O rapaz sardento sentiu o rosto esquentar com o elogio. Não era comum receber qualquer tipo de louvor, a não ser da parte de Sam e estes ele tinha maneiras particulares de desviar, desmerecendo a si mesmo. Mas vindo de Sonny era diferente. Sentia que não era digno daquilo e que o outro não o conhecia na realidade, mas ao mesmo tempo o fazia querer acreditar, ser merecedor.

                “Tudo bem, vou tentar.” Foi o que disse, depois de fingir pensar alguns instantes. Percebeu que não tinha condições de negar nada a este homem que só tinha tido boas intenções e que o tratava como um ser humano, uma pessoa que merecia ser levada em consideração.


	2. Chapter 2

                Sonny e Dean entraram no edifício cinzento que abrigava o serviço social da infância e adolescência na pequena cidade. O rapaz sentiu um calafrio, lembrando o momento em que o policial o havia trazido até ali, antes de decidirem que a casa de Sonny seria um destino apropriado para ele.

                Pedindo à recepcionista uma indicação, foram direcionados ao primeiro andar, sala 108. Deveriam falar com Hannah, a assistente social encarregada do caso.

                Sonny bateu à porta e a mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis abriu-a, alguns segundos depois. Ela saudou o conhecido benfeitor da região com um decidido aperto de mão, mas seus olhos se estreitaram ao focar em Dean.

                “Sonny, eu gostaria de falar em particular com você um instante.” Disse, sem rodeios.

                O homem virou-se para o jovem acompanhante e apontou um sofá no final do corredor.

                Dean detestava aquele prédio deprimente. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que estar ali, sem pertencer a lugar algum. Sentou-se e começou a olhar em volta, para as imagens de crianças sorridentes, em belas locações, que adornavam as paredes. Pensou na ironia de colocar aquelas fotos diante de jovens que enfrentavam dificuldades familiares – abandono, fuga, violência, orfandade... Olhar para elas o fazia se sentir uma espécie de alienígena, com a história complexa de sua família, permeada de perda, negação e vingança.

                Cutucou uma cutícula, tentando não pensar em Sam. A saudade era palpável.

                Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma porta se abriu e por ela um homem corpulento e um garoto franzino saíram em direção ao corredor em que se encontrava. O menino parecia, por comparação, ainda mais magro, as roupas de segunda mão penduradas em seu corpo. Os cabelos, longos e desalinhados, caíam sobre a testa, obstruindo uma visão melhor do rosto voltado para o solo.

                O homem de terno não tocava o rapaz, limitando-se a caminhar a seu lado, orientando-o verbalmente sobre o caminho a seguir. O mais jovem apenas se movia mecanicamente na direção indicada, sem esboçar qualquer reação, os passos lentos, os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo.

                Dean deixou-se olhar por um momento e então baixou a cabeça novamente, sentindo-se um intruso na vida daquele rapaz que devia ser quase da mesma idade do que ele.

                Quando se afastaram alguns passos em direção à sala onde Sonny entrara, ele ergueu novamente os olhos e eles se fixaram na nuca ossuda, de pele bronzeada, onde os cabelos escuros, lisos pareciam se ondular um pouco em direção às orelhas. Aquela visão lhe trouxe outra sensação, uma de total desesperança. Sentiu abrupta e fortemente, como um impacto quase físico, o sofrimento que emanava do jovem.

                Compadeceu-se, seu coração por demais afeito à dor. Ele iria fazer o que o atual tutor lhe pedira. Ia tentar aproximar-se e ser amigo daquele garoto. Se alguém no mundo precisava de um amigo, era ele.

                Após uma espera que lhe pareceu demasiada longa, a porta se abriu novamente e dela emergiram os adultos e o garoto. A atmosfera parecia um pouco tensa, com o rapaz procurando manter-se o mais afastado possível dos outros dois.

                Sonny coçou a nuca, claramente sem saber o que fazer, o que foi uma surpresa para Dean. Ele era uma figura forte, segura e isso se transmitia aos jovens aos seus cuidados. Fez, então, um sinal para que o garoto que ficara esperando se aproximasse.

                Dean tentou manter a expressão neutra, sem querer demonstrar o quanto sentia na presença do outro menino.

                “James, este é Dean. Ele também está hospedado na fazenda.”

                Dean sorriu e tentou lhe oferecer a mão em cumprimento. Em resposta veio uma quase imperceptível tentativa de se encolher frente ao gesto. O jovem sardento imediatamente baixou-a, mortificado pela reação que causara.

                Sonny, percebendo o constrangimento, adiantou-se a conduzir o novo pupilo em direção à saída, acenando levemente para Hannah, que olhava o grupo se afastar com um olhar consternado.

                Dean não sabia o que fazer. A cabine da caminhonete não era muito espaçosa, composta por um único banco no qual, na vinda, cada um dos dois viera em uma extremidade, junto às janelas abertas. Agora, no retorno, sentar-se-iam os três muito próximos, sem haver a possibilidade de espaço pessoal. Ele pensou o quanto poderia parecer opressivo ao outro garoto.

                Decidindo-se, finalmente, abriu a porta e entrou, sentando-se ao lado do motorista, deixando lugar junto à porta para o rapaz que haviam dito chamar-se James. Ele queria dar-lhe algum espaço sem parecer estar evitando qualquer contato físico com ele.

                James resolveu a situação, sentando-se encostado à porta, a magreza permitindo-lhe ocupar a menor área possível no assento.

                Sonny girou a chave na ignição e colocou o carro em movimento, iniciando o trajeto de quarenta minutos até a fazenda.

                O silêncio era quase concreto dentro do veículo. O ar estava carregado de palavras não ditas, geradas pela insegurança de Sonny e Dean em lidar com aquilo tudo.

                O dono do automóvel tentou remediar o mal-estar ligando novamente o rádio, mas a camaradagem que houvera antes não tinha mais lugar ali, substituída por outra coisa, que Dean não sabia definir. Seguiram em silêncio, os três, enquanto as caixas de som vibravam ao som de canções de outra época.

                De tempos em tempos, Dean lançava um olhar discreto ao imóvel James. Seus olhos nunca deixaram as mãos que tinha atadas sobre as coxas, os fios longos de cabelo castanho obscurecendo sua face.

                Sábado era um dia animado na fazenda. Os garotos cumpriam tarefas apenas pela manhã e após o almoço tinham algumas horas para si. Quando a caminhonete parou em frente à casa, Dean pode ver que a maioria deles havia se reunido para jogar bola.

                Assim que desceu da cabine, seguindo os movimentos incertos de James, seu nome veio do campo, da boca de Benny, o rapaz que parecia ter mais que seus dezessete anos, alto e musculoso.

                “Dean! Guardei um lugar no time para você, mano!”

                Dean acenou, fazendo um sinal que queria dizer _espere um pouco, já volto_.

                Mesmo com a carranca do colega, fez questão de acompanhar Sonny e James para dentro da casa, fingindo precisar beber um gole d’água na cozinha. O dono da casa a estava mostrando ao recém-chegado, indo de aposento em aposento. Dean secou os lábios com as costas da mão e seguiu os dois para o corredor quando Sonny gesticulou para que subisse a escada que levava aos dormitórios.

                A cama vizinha à de Dean estava vaga desde que ele chegara ali. Agora, seria ocupada por James. O tutor pegou um rolo de fita crepe da prateleira e uma caneta e escreveu seu nome, colando-o à tábua de madeira gasta da extremidade distante da parede.

                Abriu um dos armários e retirou um travesseiro meio empelotado, um jogo de roupa de cama branco e um cobertor, dispondo-os sobre o colchão nu.

                “James, você vai dormir aqui. Dean dorme ao lado, se precisar de alguma coisa durante a noite, peça ajuda a ele. Não hesite em me procurar ou à Sra. Mendez, quando ela estiver na casa. Gosto de pensar em quem vive aqui em minha casa como uma família.” Tanto o homem que falava como Dean viram quando sua testa se vincou diante à menção da palavra “família.”

                Cauteloso, continuou:

                “O que precisar, se sentir mal, se tiver algum problema... preciso saber, James. Hannah, a assistente social vai acompanhar de perto o seu caso, ligando todas as semanas, depois virá vê-lo. Gostaria muito de que pudesse encontrar amigos aqui.”

                Nenhum dos dois esperava qualquer tipo de reação de James, posto que se mantivera à parte, silencioso e sem levantar o rosto desde que o tinham encontrado, mas inesperada e brevemente ele balançou a cabeça aquiescendo. Em seguida voltou-se para a janela e sentou-se na cama, voltando a fitar as mãos sobre o colo.

                Sonny tocou o ombro de Dean e disse:

                “Benny está impaciente lá fora. Vá jogar um pouco. Vamos deixar James se aclimatar.”

                Assim que o menino deixou o quarto, Sonny sentou-se na cama de Dean e, olhando para o rosto onde uma expressão distante havia se fixado, disse, baixinho:

                “James... sei que sua vida tem sido difícil, vivendo nas ruas, alimentando-se mal... sei que sofreu muito mais do que posso imaginar... Mas gostaria que pensasse em sua estadia aqui como uma oportunidade de fortalecer-se... Quando estiver melhor, se desejar, poderá voltar à escola. Os rapazes podem ser um pouco grosseiros às vezes, mas eles são bons meninos, no fundo. Sinto que poderia fazer amigos, se desejasse. Mas tudo a seu tempo. Não esqueça de que tem em mim um protetor e um amigo, certo?”

                Desta vez James voltou os olhos para os de Sonny. Não fez mais movimento algum e o homem vivido que dirigia aquela casa, que havia sido parte de gangues na adolescência, que se envolvera com crime e com drogas, acabando por cumprir longa pena, surpreendeu-se com a profundidade do sofrimento que havia naquelas íris azuis.

                Quando ele retornou o olhar para fora da janela, Sonny levantou-se e deixou o cômodo. Ainda pode ver Dean rapidamente se afastando pela escada, correndo em direção ao andar inferior.


	3. Chapter 3

                O jantar foi servido depois que todos haviam tomado uma ducha. Saciados, depois da farta refeição, os rapazes demonstravam a energia da juventude e estavam fazendo uma grande algazarra na sala da casa.

                Sonny promovia aos sábados à noite uma maratona de filmes, que os internos  escolhiam durante a semana por votação. Estavam todos espalhados pelo sofá, nas poltronas e no tapete, enquanto a Sra. Mendez estourava pipocas. A intenção era dar a aqueles garotos vindos dos mais diferentes lares a possibilidade de uma convivência mais próxima da familiar, como irmãos. Não era sempre fácil, nem perfeito. Ele sabia, no entanto, que era um fator decisivo na vida de muitos, que podiam vislumbrar outras possibilidades. Alguns haviam retornado para lhe agradecer, outros escreviam cartas agradecendo, alguns formados, outros casados e com uma família própria. Era reconfortante saber que seus esforços não eram em vão.

                Olhando em volta, percebeu que James não estava ali, o que ele já esperava. O que não era comum era a ausência de Dean, fanático por filmes de ação como era. Ele não iria perder “Duro de Matar” por nada.

                Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao quarto onde havia deixado o novo garoto. Olhou para dentro para ver James ainda sentado na cama, o rosto novamente voltado para baixo, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

                Dean parecia atrapalhado, procurando um de seus sapatos, olhando sob as camas do quarto. Resmungava, levantando o olhar para James:

                “Tenho certeza que isso é coisa do Gordon... Ele não sabe perder! Esconder um pé da minha bota é golpe baixo.”

                Com um suspiro, sentou-se na própria cama, o rosto em uma fingida expressão de irritação. Coçando a cabeça, olhou para James e disse, baixinho:

                “Acho que não posso ir assistir ao filme hoje... Tem um código rígido de vestuário nesta casa... Não posso ir descalço. Droga!”

                Sonny, parado no corredor, olhando de soslaio para dentro, continuou escutando mais um pouco.

                “Logo hoje que é “Duro de Matar”... Bruce Willis, cara!”

                James continuava imóvel, como se não estivesse escutando as lamúrias do outro.

                “Não posso fazer nada” disse Dean, deitando-se com um suspiro. “Acho que vou ter que ficar aqui mesmo...” Esticou-se no colchão, fitando o teto, com uma olhadela rápida para o outro rapaz.

                Para surpresa, tanto de Sonny quanto de Dean, James deixou a posição em que se encontrava e se inclinou para frente, desamarrando o cadarço do tênis que usava. Descalçou-o e sem uma palavra, empurrou o par de sapatos surrados na direção do colega de quarto.

                Dean piscou, aturdido. Aquilo era inesperado. James havia retomado a posição anterior, os pés, agora apenas cobertos pelas meias, descansando sobre o chão de linóleo.

                “James... se eu usar os seus tênis, você não pode descer para ver o filme... Obrigado, mas não posso fazer isso.”

                Ele não levantou a cabeça, mas com um dos pés empurrou o tênis mais para perto de Dean, demonstrando que não pretendia descer e que o outro devia fazê-lo.

                _“Que sinuca!”_ pensou. Não queria desfazer da oferta de James, mas a intenção que tinha tido ao esconder a própria bota era ficar ali no quarto, fazendo companhia para ele.

                Pensou em Sam. O que o irmão faria numa situação dessas? Ele era mais jovem, mas tinha muito mais jogo de cintura ao lidar com as pessoas.

                “Sabe... essa história toda me deu a maior dor de cabeça... Não quero mais ver o filme. Obrigado, de qualquer maneira por me oferecer seus sapatos. Foi muita gentileza sua.”

                Levantou-se e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

                “Vou deitar que eu ganho mais. Além do que, se descer é capaz de eu dar um sopapo naquele filho da mãe do Gordon.”

                Pendurou a camisa num cabide, juntando a ela a calça jeans. De meia e roupas íntimas, deitou-se sob o lençol, bocejando.  Olhou para James, cuja cama ainda estava desfeita, o que Sonny lhe dera antes empilhado sobre o colchão.

                Olhou outra vez para os tênis de lona que algum dia tinham sido brancos. Levantou-se e colocou-os sob a cama do colega, alinhados.

                “Boa noite, James. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar, certo?”

                Sonny afastou-se procurando não fazer barulho. Ele tinha estado certo em pedir a Dean para ajudar James. Aquele garoto tinha um coração imenso.

                Domingo era o dia menos rígido na casa. Havia um rodízio para que se executassem as tarefas básicas, aquelas que tinham que ser feitas todos os dias. Uma delas concernia os animais, que precisavam ser alimentados. No mais, Sonny incentivava que os meninos descansassem e aproveitassem um pouco o que a fazenda podia oferecer. Alguns gostavam de ir pescar, outros de nadar no rio quando o clima permitia.

                No domingo, a chamada para levantar não era às cinco, como nos outros dias. Às sete, Sonny ia de quarto em quarto despertando os garotos. O cheiro de café subia escada acima e o ajudava na tarefa.

                Dean abriu os olhos para ver os demais rapazes que ocupavam o seu alojamento espreguiçando-se. Olhou para o lado, curioso, apenas para encontrar James de costas para ele, completamente vestido, enrolado sobre o colchão, segurando os joelhos junto ao peito. Ele não tinha arrumado a cama antes de dormir. Talvez estivesse desacostumado às coisas mais simples, como um teto sobre sua cabeça, uma cama limpa para dormir, uma refeição saudável, alguém para conversar.

                Como o outro não fazia menção de mover-se, Dean levantou e hesitante, tocou-o de  leve no ombro, chamando-o em voz baixa.

                O contato breve pareceu ter o efeito de um choque no menino adormecido. Em menos de um segundo tinha se sentado na cama, o rosto alarmado, como se houvesse sido atacado.

                Dean sentia-se mal por tê-lo assustado. Recuou um passo e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

                James tinha a respiração acelerada e recostou-se à cabeceira, para acalmar-se. Seus olhos, no entanto, vagaram até o rosto de Dean e ele balançou a cabeça, como se não houvesse problema.

                “Vamos descer que a Sra. Mendez faz panquecas para o café de domingo e quem se atrasa pode ficar sem. Se Benny já estiver lá, nossas chances diminuem muito...” Disse, sorrindo. Pegou suas coisas e foi ao banheiro, deixando James no mesmo lugar. Quando voltou, ele tinha calçado os sapatos e olhava, meio confuso, para Dean. Este abriu o armário que compartilhavam e lhe deu uma escova de dente e creme dental, bem como uma toalha de rosto e outra de banho. O rapaz moreno aceitou aquelas coisas sem uma palavra e se dirigiu ao banheiro, já que os outros garotos tinham deixado o aposento.

                Quando fechou a porta atrás dele, Dean tinha terminado de arrumar a própria cama e olhou para a do colega. Não custava nada ajudá-lo a se sentir acolhido. Esticou o lençol, colocou a fronha no travesseiro. Alisou o cobertor por cima de tudo e sorriu. Foi até o depósito, no final do corredor, onde as roupas doadas pela comunidade estavam guardadas e escolheu uma calça jeans, uma camiseta, um casaco de moletom com capuz e dois pares de meias. E um pacote com três boxers brancos, novos. As roupas que estava usando eram muito grandes para ele, parecendo bem mais magro do que Dean.

                Voltou ao quarto e deixou as roupas dobradas sobre a cama arrumada e desceu para tomar o café, pensando nas panquecas. Quem sabe podia guardar algumas para James.

                Sentado à mesa, um dos poucos restantes, Dean disfarçadamente protelava sua saída. Ele tinha separado três panquecas para James e se ele demorasse muito não tinha certeza se poderia se conter e não devorá-las.

                Respirou, aliviado, quando viu o rapaz parado à porta, indeciso. Sonny, que lia o jornal à mesa, levantou os olhos e indicou que se sentasse. Havia muitas cadeiras vagas, os garotos tendo já partido para suas atividades, restando apenas ali o chefe da casa, Dean e Garth, outro rapaz de aparência frágil.

                Escolhendo a cadeira ao lado de Dean, evitou encontrar seus olhos. O rapaz sardento, acostumado a cuidar do irmão, não se fez de rogado, puxando o prato vazio à frente do novato e transferindo as panquecas restantes a ele. Agia com naturalidade. Aquilo, cuidar das pessoas, era parte de sua natureza. De si mesmo, entretanto, não cuidava tão bem quanto de Sam.

                A Sonny nada daquilo passou despercebido, mas ele continuou calado. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, no entanto, por trás da folha impressa.

                Enquanto James devorava a refeição, denotando o quanto sentira falta daquilo, Dean levantou e ajudou a Sra. Mendez com a louça. Não era obrigação, ele fazia porque se sentia bem perto da atarracada senhora de sotaque hispânico.

                Quando viu que o colega tinha acabado, perguntou:

                “Bem, as galinhas precisam ser alimentadas. Gostaria de ir comigo para ver como é que se faz, Jim?”

                A princípio o rapaz pareceu não perceber que falavam com ele, como se aquele nome não lhe dissesse respeito. Em seguida, parecendo cair em si, levantou os olhos e encarou Dean, antes de olhar para Sonny, como se pedindo permissão.

                “Sim, Jim, se quiser ir com D-Dawg... Aproveite e o ajude a recolher os ovos. Quem sabe assim eles cheguem inteiros aqui desta vez...” Disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

                “Se o cretino do Gordon não tivesse me passado a perna...” começou, emburrado, mas parou quando percebeu que o tutor não estava ralhando com ele, falava por brincadeira.

                A cozinheira lhe passou às mãos uma cesta para colocar os ovos e os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos em direção ao galinheiro.

                Dean distribuiu a ração e fez a limpeza, enquanto James olhava para ele, prestando atenção. Depois ele lhe mostrou como pegar os ovos e colocá-los na cesta com delicadeza. Logo os longos dedos do rapaz moreno tiravam os ovos com destreza, após alguns momentos de insegurança.

                O rapaz que fora apelidado de D-Dawg por Sonny queria conversar, saber mais sobre o outro, mas tinha medo de assustá-lo, então ficou calado observando-o trabalhar. Seu rosto parecia mais focado, menos vago e isso era um pequeno alívio.

                Na volta para casa arriscou:

                “Já tinha trabalhado numa fazenda antes?”

                James balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o chão.

                “Nem eu. É um trabalho duro, com a escola e tudo. Mas faz a gente se sentir útil.

                “Suponho que sim.” Foi a inesperada resposta. Dean arregalou os olhos e pigarreou, antes de continuar:

                “Você... gosta de pescar? Benny e Victor sempre vão pescar no domingo e me convidaram. Gostaria... de ir junto?”

                Um olhar de insegurança passou pelo rosto de James antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa:

                “Eles... são seus amigos?”

                “São caras legais. Tem uns garotos aqui que... cara! São uns totais idiotas, mas Benny, apesar da aparência assustadora é gente boa. Eles não vão se importar se você for junto. Não se eu disser que é meu amigo.”

                James olhou para ele, a testa franzida.

                “Se você quiser... claro... ser meu amigo.”

                “Eu... nunca tive muitos amigos.”

                “Bem, estou me prontificando.”

                “Por quê?” perguntou, baixinho.

                “Por que você me parece legal. E me lembra meu irmão, magro e com esse cabelo comprido...” E a necessidade que sentia de protegê-lo, mas não ia dizer aquilo.

                Subitamente consciente, James passou a mão livre pela franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

                “Bem, vamos ou não?”

                “Se você diz que eles não vão ligar...”

                “Vamos só deixar os ovos em casa e pegar umas coisinhas para beliscar na cozinha. Vai ser bom, você vai ver.”

                Caminharam o restante do trajeto com uma atmosfera um pouco mais leve entre eles.


	4. Chapter 4

               Dean, empolgado, indicou o caminho para o depósito onde ficava guardada a maior parte dos equipamentos da fazenda. Lá no meio daquela quantidade imensa de ferramentas e instrumentos, encontrou algumas varas de pescar e linhas. Benny e Victor já tinham passado por ali, devido à desordem que reinava no local. Sonny, se visse aquilo, iria surtar.

                Passou às mãos de James o que iria precisar, perguntando se já havia tido oportunidade de pescar assim na vida, o que foi respondido com um abanar negativo de cabeça.

                O riacho passava nos fundos da casa, a algumas centenas de metros, mas o lugar bom para pescaria era mais distante. Foram andando pela estradinha de terra com Dean enchendo o ar com sua voz, animado como estava por poder contar com a companhia do rapaz que, segundo o dono da casa, precisava de seu apoio.

                As eventuais perguntas eram respondidas geralmente monossilabicamente ou por intermédio de gestos contidos, mas Dean sabia que tinha que ir devagar.

                Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada ao sol brilhante daquela manhã de domingo, avistaram os dois amigos de Dean na margem do rio, sob uma frondosa árvore. Saudaram o rapaz sardento com brados de alegria, mas lançaram um olhar desconfiado na direção de James, o que Dean calou com um balançar discreto de cabeça.

                A camaradagem entre os rapazes de histórias diferentes era coisa fácil, pois seu interesse convergia aos carros, ao rock e às garotas. James, neste sentido, era uma incógnita. Qualquer referência a um ou outro assunto era recebida com um mutismo exasperante, às vezes apenas um olhar confuso.

                Mas o garoto que tinha recebido aquela incumbência não podia falhar. Ficou ali, desviando os assuntos para coisa mais simples e concreta: a pescaria. A hora ou o sol não eram a situação ideal e eles não estavam pegando nada.

                Logo Benny tirou a camisa e a lançou longe, reclamando do calor, seguido por Victor, cuja pele escura estava brilhante de suor. Dean tinha trazido alguns biscoitos para beliscarem e assim desviou a atenção do fato que James ainda estava com seu moletom de capuz fechado até o pescoço, encolhendo-se sobre a raiz da árvore onde se sentavam.

                Alguns impropérios partiram da boca do mais alto dos quatro, o rapaz louro de sotaque sulista:

                “Pô, cara, olha aí!” Puxava a sua linha que tinha enroscado com a de Dean, sabe-se lá como. Victor quis ajudar, mas ao tentar se aproximar, andando-se sobre as nodosas raízes desequilibrou-se, levando Benny com ele para dentro do rio.

                Água espalhou-se para todo o lado, respingando os dois rapazes ainda na margem. James tentava encostar-se mais ao tronco, colocando-se longe da zona de encharcamento. Benny e Victor se agarravam, tentando fazer com que o outro ficasse submerso, em meio a gargalhadas. Sem aviso prévio, o pé de Dean foi agarrado e a perna trouxe o restante do corpo para dentro do riacho também. Agora eram três os rapazes molhados até os ossos.

                James continuava sentado, tentando afastar-se o mais possível da bagunça, mas seus olhos pareciam grudados nos garotos brincalhões que aproveitavam com liberdade o momento descontraído.

                Quando, entretanto, a mão forte de Benny agarrou a gola de seu casaco e começou a puxá-lo, amistosa mas fortemente para dentro d’água, ele começou a se debater de forma violenta. Dean, o pescoço preso sob o braço de Victor, tentou se desvencilhar para evitar aquilo, mas era tarde. Um grito de “Pare!” sufocou em sua garganta quando casaco e camiseta foram puxados para fora de sua cabeça e um quadro de horror foi pintado claramente à sua frente.

                O torso de James estava coberto por hematomas nos mais diversos estágios de cura, do negro ao amarelecido. Ele não tinha apenas levado uma surra. Devia ter sido submetido a espancamentos regulares antes de chegar ali.

                O rosto denotava um estado de transtorno extremo e imediatamente os rapazes pararam a algazarra que estavam fazendo, Dean tentando chegar à margem o mais rápido possível. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, James tinha recolhido a roupa molhada e saído correndo para longe. Ao se virar, os meninos puderam ver ainda que suas costas eram cortadas por vergões salientes, alguns ainda recentes, como se tivesse sido submetido a chibatadas.

                Mesmo Benny, que em sua breve existência já tivera oportunidade de ver muita coisa difícil, tinha engasgado frente às lesões no corpo do jovem que fora trazido para a casa no dia anterior.

                Dean estava totalmente estarrecido. Ele sabia que James tinha sido vítima de violência, mas nunca pudera supor em que extensão. Olhou para rapaz que corria em direção à mata, desarvorado.

                “Desculpe, Dean... a gente não... sabia...” Engasgou o sulista.

                “Cara...” foi a única coisa que Victor conseguiu articular, o choque profundo estampado em seu rosto.

                Tropeçando, Dean tentou chegar à estrada e segui-lo, mas não tinha certeza de que fosse boa ideia. Mas deixá-lo assim, sozinho, em um lugar desconhecido também não seria nada bom.

                James podia correr e suas pernas se mantinham incansáveis, levando-o para longe dos outros. Ainda que Dean o chamasse, era como se deslocasse no vácuo, não sentindo os galhos que batiam em seu corpo e rosto ou o acidentado caminho que seguia para dentro da mata cada vez mais fechada.

                O rapaz sardento não o pode acompanhar, ainda que tentasse até não mais poder manter-se de pé. James tinha sumido na floresta.

                Quando Dean chegou à sede da fazenda, Benny e Victor há tinham contado a história toda para Sonny, que ouvira o relato de cenho franzido. Lançando um olhar sério para eles, mandou-os trocarem de roupa e saiu, seguido de perto por aquele que havia tentado se aproximar de James e não fora tão bem sucedido como desejava.

                “Dean, eu disse para ir se trocar...” Resmungou sem olhar para trás, dirigindo-se à garagem.  

                “Sonny, eu... me deixe ir junto... eu quero ajudar...”

                “Não desta vez, Dean. Volte para casa e faça o que mandei.” Não havia possibilidade de discussão.

                Arrastando os pés degraus acima, sua consciência pesava uma tonelada. Ele não podia ter deixado que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

                A noite começava a cair quando a caminhonete encostou em frente à casa. A essa altura, todos já sabiam do ocorrido e aguardavam ansiosamente o retorno do líder daquela pequena comunidade. A Sra. Mendes, que geralmente ficava apenas até a hora do almoço nos domingos, também estava sentada na varanda, as mãos torcendo o avental.

                Quando Sonny abriu a porta do passageiro e envolveu os ombros de James com o braço, apoiando-o, ela correu em direção aos dois e auxiliou-os a entrar em casa. O rapaz parecia exausto, o rosto coberto por arranhões, a roupa suja e rasgada. Os olhos nunca se elevaram do chão, recusando-se a encarar quem quer que fosse.

                Incapaz de aproximar-se, Dean ficou no pé da escada vendo os adultos tomarem conta da situação. Sonny logo em seguida desceu e fechou-se em seu escritório, a voz ressoando pelos corredores. Ele provavelmente estava falando com Hannah, relatando o ocorrido e pedindo orientações. Aquele era um caso bastante grave.

                Entre os jovens reinava um silêncio opressivo, pois não eram alheios ao sofrimento e às dificuldades da vida, ainda que apenas houvessem vivido tão poucos anos.

                Um a um começaram a recolher-se a seus quartos, preparando-se para a semana que começaria em breve.

                Por fim, havia apenas um garoto ainda sentado no sofá marrom da sala. O coração pesado pela culpa, não podia fazer-se subir as escadas e ver o colega no estado em que se encontrava.

                Sonny finalmente deixou o escritório e não havia modo de ocultar sua preocupação. Ele lançou um olhar grave a Dean, mas não lhe dirigiu palavra, antes de subir para seu próprio quarto.


	5. Chapter 5

                Quando Sonny chamou os garotos na manhã seguinte, Dean já estava acordado. Ele tinha passado a noite em claro, no andar inferior da casa, pensando no que havia ocorrido. Antes do horário habitual de despertar, tinha finalmente subido os degraus que levavam a seu alojamento. Entrou e olhou, angustiado, para o rapaz que dormia enrolado na cama ao lado da sua.

                Dean havia tomado banho e se preparado para ir à escola. Quando a Sra. Mendez chegou, encontrou-o já na cozinha, o rosto apreensivo.

                “Bom dia, Dean. Caiu da cama?” Perguntou, suavemente.

                “Não dormi muito bem, Sra. Mendez...”

                “Preocupado com o garoto novo, não é?” Disse, pousando a mão sobre os cabelos claros. “Ele vai ficar bem. Sonny não vai deixar que nada mais de mal aconteça a ele.”

                “Mas ele me pediu... e eu...” Começou a balbuciar, a culpa sufocante.

                “Dean, não é sua responsabilidade o que aconteceu. Os meninos... só queriam brincar. Mas agora já sabem que ele precisa de atenção.” Sorriu, tristemente. “Ele precisa de cuidados.”

                “Eu queria... pensei que pudesse ser amigo dele.”

                “Eu sei, Dean, e Sonny também sabe. Ninguém culpa você por nada. Mas talvez fosse bom você dar um pouco de espaço a ele. Vocês ainda podem ser amigos... mas não assim. Coisas como essa não se podem forçar. Mas quando devem acontecer, acontecem de qualquer maneira. Você simpatiza com ele, não é?”               

                O garoto balançou a cabeça.

                “Então não perca a esperança. Ajude-me com a mesa, por favor?”

                Quando Sonny apareceu à porta da cozinha, alguns minutos mais tarde, encontrou a mesa arrumada e Dean cochilando sobre um prato, sob o olhar gentil da cozinheira.

                Por volta das quatro horas da tarde os rapazes desceram do ônibus escolar em frente ao portão da propriedade.

                Vieram caminhando e conversando até chegar perto da casa e ver que uma das assistentes sociais estava lá. Todos sabiam qual era o motivo.

                Dean levantou os olhos e na janela do segundo andar pode ver o rosto de James, fitando o longe.

                Quando entrou, em meio à balburdia, Sonny o chamou do escritório.

                Ele se aproximou, meio temeroso. Hannah estava ali sentada e o olhou de forma penetrante.

                “Boa tarde, Dean. Como foi na escola?” Perguntou Sonny.

                “Bem... tudo bem...” respondeu, sem muita convicção.

                “Sente-se conosco um momento, Dean. Hannah gostaria de conversar com você.”

                “Sim, Dean, Sonny me contou o pedido que havia lhe feito e o que aconteceu ontem. Espero que não esteja se sentindo culpado. A culpa, na realidade, é nossa.”

                Dean olhava entre os rostos sérios, esperando que lhe explicassem como é que aquilo poderia não ser culpa dele.

                “Veja bem... O rapaz que chamamos de James apareceu há alguns dias na cidade, vindo sabe lá de onde. Quando o trouxemos para a sede dos serviços de bem-estar, verificamos que tinha sofrido violência grave, por parte de desconhecidos. Ele se recusou a nos dizer quem fez aquilo, seu nome completo ou de onde vinha. Ele estava retraído conosco e pensamos em trazê-lo para cá, pensando que pudesse se relacionar melhor com vocês, sem o estresse de estar o tempo todo sob a vista de uma assistente social ou psicóloga. Sonny pensou que você tivesse o perfil ideal para aproximar-se dele.”

                Dean baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

                “Mas nós devíamos ter lhe contado mais, para que pudesse tomar decisões mais acertadas. Erramos gravemente em lhe passar tão grande responsabilidade, ainda mais sem conhecimento adequado da situação. Peço que nos perdoe, não deveríamos ter colocado tamanha responsabilidade sobre seus ombros.”

                A testa de Dean se franziu. Ele estava tendo dificuldade em compreender aquilo tudo. Responsabilidade era coisa normal para ele. Desde que cuidava do irmão enquanto o pai se afastava a trabalho, aquilo não o assustava. Sentia apenas ter magoado o colega por não perceber que não estava preparado para enfrentar as situações mais simples do cotidiano.

                “Como... ele está?” perguntou em um quase sussurro.

                “Ele está mais calmo, descansou e passou por mais um exame médico.”

                Dean balançou a cabeça e engoliu em seco.

                “Ele está bem, Dean, nada de mais grave aconteceu ontem. Fisicamente, quero dizer. Emocionalmente, no entanto, está abalado. Não que tenha medo de vocês, mas ele precisa ficar um pouco sozinho... Precisa sentir a necessidade por si só de aproximar-se. Peço-lhe que esteja disponível, se ainda desejar ajudar, caso ele precise de companhia. Lembro-lhe, entretanto, que isso pode demorar algum tempo.”

                Dean queria tentar, mas não sabia se seria capaz. Ao final de alguns instantes, aquiesceu.

                Sonny sorriu e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

                Hannah continuou falando por mais alguns minutos antes de ir. Quando saiu, apertou-lhe a mão firmemente e agradeceu.

                Dean não se sentia muito melhor. Apenas um pouco menos culpado, mas isso era coisa comum em sua vida.

                A semana se desenrolou como o esperado. Escola, trabalho doméstico, tarefas de casa, estudo, descanso.

                Dean tentava disfarçar o interesse que tinha pelo que acontecia ao único rapaz que não frequentava a escola com o restante deles. Sonny lhe contara que recebia tarefas leves em casa, que não o extenuassem e que lentamente começara a conversar com ele e a Sra. Mendez. Nos momentos livres, geralmente se isolava em algum canto do jardim e lia. Ou então se sentava no quarto por horas a fio, olhando pela janela.

                Na sexta-feira, ao descer do ônibus, Dean viu um carro estranho parado à frente da varanda. Vários dos garotos assoviaram e começaram com comentários indecorosos. Parece que finalmente a Sra. Smith e a filha Robin tinham voltado a ministrar aulas de violão para quem desejasse.

                Ao entrar em casa, encontraram as duas sentadas no sofá e entre elas, dois violões. Dean sentiu as orelhas queimarem ao lembrar dos comentários que Gordon e Luke haviam feito a respeito da jovem senhora que estava ali para prestar serviços voluntários. Era uma mulher de seus trinta e poucos anos, bonita, acompanhada pela filha, que devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade dele. Para seu constrangimento completo, era a garota com quem tinha flertado no _diner_ algumas semanas antes.

                Tentou passar despercebido e sumir escada acima quando Sonny o chamou.

                “D-Dawg? Dean? Venha conhecer a Sra. Smith.”

                Ele se aproximou, olhando apenas para a mulher. A garota, podia ver com o canto do olho, sorria levemente, os olhos voltados para o chão.

                “Dean é fã do _‘Credence’,_ Sra. Smith. Acho que ficará encantado se puder ensiná-lo a tocar _‘Bad Moon Rising’.”_

“Você tem excelente gosto, meu jovem. Se quiser aprender, fique à vontade para me pedir.” Do andar de cima, uma gargalhada debochada lhe dizia que os rapazes continuavam o papo indecente e ele desejou desaparecer num buraco.

                Mas sua atenção foi dispersada quando, vindo da cozinha, James entrou trazendo uma bandeja com uma jarra, alguns copos e um prato com biscoitos. Em seu rosto, dirigido às visitantes femininas, um suave sorriso havia se formado.

                Seus olhos, então, se voltaram, depois de tantos dias, para Dean. O sorriso não estava mais ali.

                Robin fez sinal para que James ficasse e se sentasse ao seu lado. Ele parecia indeciso.

                Balbuciando alguma desculpa, Dean se desculpou e subiu. A tensão na sala estava muito elevada para seu gosto.  Aquilo tudo fazia sua cabeça doer.

                Após o jantar, quando veio dormir, encontrou já a maior parte dos colegas de quarto deitados, alguns estudando, outros adormecidos. Como sempre, James estava voltado de costas para ele, ressonando.  Subia habitualmente logo após o jantar, enquanto alguns rapazes ainda ficavam na sala conversando ou assistindo TV.

                Tirou a camiseta e a dobrou, como fazia sempre. Sentou para tirar os sapatos e as meias. As calças foram por último. Sonny tocou o interruptor, vindo do corredor para apagar as luzes. Ele sempre fazia uma última ronda para saber se estava tudo bem.

                No escuro, Dean recostou-se no travesseiro e suspirou, cansado. Virando-se, sentiu algo embaixo do travesseiro. Levantou-se um pouco e encontrou ali dois biscoitos enrolados em um guardanapo. Sorriu. Ele suspeitava quem poderia ter deixado aquilo ali.

                O dia seguinte era sábado e desta vez era James quem acompanharia Sonny à cidade. Dean invejava a refeição que ele faria lá e também o encontro com a garota bonitinha do _diner_ , que descobrira na véspera chamar-se Robin. Provavelmente ela se daria bem com James, Dean pensou. Ele era dono daquela aparência frágil e ao mesmo tempo de grandes olhos azuis carentes que podiam atrair as meninas como mel atrai abelhas. Ele mesmo, petulante como era, para dizer a verdade ainda não tinha conseguido beijar nenhuma. O fato da sua pequena família nunca ficar por muito tempo no mesmo lugar poderia também ter alguma influência.

                Os dois fatores somados fizeram-no ficar de mau-humor instantaneamente. Quando os amigos o convidaram para jogar bola à tarde, ele nem fez questão de parecer civilizado. Benny tinha resmungado alguma coisa, mas Victor parecia saber o que o incomodava:

                “Robin e James, heim? Aposto que estão conversando enquanto Sonny acerta os negócios que tem na cidade. Quem sabe seja o que o garoto precisa... uns beijinhos para ficar bom logo...”

                Dean só tinha fechado ainda mais a cara e se enterrado no livro que estava lendo. Assim que os colegas se afastaram ele subiu correndo para o quarto e ficou lá, remoendo.

                Quando James chegou e veio até o quarto, ele fez questão de descer e ficar na sala, conversando com os demais rapazes. Quando chegou a hora do filme, desta vez estava bem acomodado em seu lugar favorito, sem sinal visível de James por perto.

                Ele só queria esquecer daquela confusão toda e se concentrar na história de Conan, o guerreiro cimério e suas aventuras.

                Domingo amanheceu e encontrou Dean esparramado na cama de barriga para baixo, babando no travesseiro. Ele tinha ficado todo empolgado com o filme e demorado para dormir.

                Quando levantou finalmente e desceu, encontrou apenas Sonny e James à mesa, com a Sra. Mendez cantarolando alguma coisa enquanto lavava a louça. Sentou-se em seu lugar após os cumprimentos resmungados, vendo que não havia nem sinal de panquecas para ele, o retardatário. Benny e os outros já tinham comido e partido para suas atividades domingueiras.

                Já estava decidido a ficar emburrado outra vez, no momento em que James levantou-se e depositou três panquecas cobertas de xarope em seu prato. Surpreso, Dean ergueu os olhos para encontrar uma expressão desarmada no rosto do colega de quarto, uma que, com um pouco de incentivo poderia virar um sorriso.

                Assim sendo, imediatamente mais alegre frente às apetitosas panquecas, mostrou os dentes com gosto e disse:

                “Obrigado, Jimmy.”

                Aquele gesto, mas os biscoitos alguns dias antes, tinham sido o suficiente para mostrar a Dean que James estava pronto para se aproximar e tentar ser seu amigo outra vez.

                Entretanto, ele ainda se sentia um pouco culpado e esperou até que o outro chegasse perto para conversar por sua própria vontade.

                Sentou-se na varanda, um livro nas mãos. Em poucos minutos James se sentara ao seu lado, seu próprio volume encadernado aberto à frente do rosto. Leram em um silêncio compartilhado por algum tempo, mas Dean começou a se sentir inquieto.

                “Sobre o que é o livro que está lendo?” Perguntou, puxando a capa para olhar.

                “É um livro sobre a Guerra do Peloponeso que encontrei no escritório de Sonny.”

                “Pelopo... o quê?”

                “É sobre o conflito entre Esparta e Atenas... Lembra? Do colégio?”

                “Vagamente!” Respondeu, rindo. “Você é daqueles caras que só tiram dez na escola?” Perguntou, então, logo em seguida se arrependendo, ao ver o olhar tumultuado em seu rosto.

                James gaguejou ao responder:

                “Sim, eu sou... era... um bom aluno.” Disse, baixando os olhos.

                “Eu não posso dizer que fique tempo suficiente no mesmo lugar para aprender alguma coisa... Como é que Sammy sempre aprende tudo e se sai bem é que eu gostaria de saber.”

                “Sammy?”

                “Meu irmão mais novo. Um total e completo geniozinho. Acho que vocês iriam se dar bem.”

                “Eu não sabia que tinha... família.” Continuou James, a insegurança transparecendo na voz.

                “Tenho, pai e irmão. Mas meu querido pai resolveu me deixar passar umas férias aqui com o Sonny...”uma expressão risonha tentava esconder a tristeza que se mostrava nos olhos verdes.

                “Desculpe, Dean, eu não quis me intrometer...”

                “Não esquente com isso.” Disse, sorrindo. “Vai me contar mais alguma coisa sobre essa tal de Guerra do Peloponeso ou vou ter que começar a lhe contar as desventuras de Gandalf e da Irmandade do Anel?”

                “Gandalf?” foi a única palavra que deixou os lábios de James.

                “Belo nerd você, heim? Não conhece _‘O Senhor dos Anéis’_?”

                Quando os rapazes começaram a voltar para a casa de onde tinham passado o dia, encontraram Dean e James em profunda conversação. Apesar de não ter lhe contado nada mais pessoal – e Dean se sentia de certa forma grato por isso, pois sabia que teria que relatar o que descobrisse a Sonny e ele seria como um traidor – tinham discutido livros, filmes (os poucos que James conhecia – era impressionante a sua falta de conhecimento a respeito de cultura pop) e as atividades diárias.

                Benny, ao passar por eles tinha dado uns sonoros tapas nas costas de Dean, que fizeram claramente o rapaz mais baixo se encolher um pouco, mas James sabia que ele não era violento ou perigoso. Era apenas um menino que não sabia expressar o que sentia de outra forma.

                Quando os dois sentaram-se lado a lado à mesa do jantar, a Sra. Mendez sorriu e cutucou Sonny. Ela tinha razão. Na hora certa, as coisas se encaixariam.


	6. Chapter 6

               Segunda-feira veio e se foi. A semana se desenrolou dentro da rotina estabelecida. Dean se sentia melhor agora que podia olhar o colega nos olhos e conversar com ele sem medo. Cada dia ele parecia um pouco menos acuado e procurava conhecer melhor os outros internos. Garth e ele logo se entenderam, talvez por uma conexão instintiva, já que o primeiro havia sido retirado de um lar abusivo cerca de um ano antes, vindo estabelecer-se na casa de Sonny.

                Ainda que ele tivesse mais oportunidade de trabalhar com adolescentes que cometiam infrações, vez por outra lhe cabia auxiliar algum jovem que precisava de um lugar estável e estruturado para recompor-se antes de ser tentada a alternativa do lar adotivo, se possível. Muitos, entretanto, como o próprio Garth, provavelmente completariam dezoito anos ali mesmo e seriam emancipados sem entrar formalmente no sistema de lares adotivos, ainda que a casa onde se encontravam fosse um substituto à altura.

                Sonny não conseguia pensar em si mesmo como um pai, mas ele era uma forte presença masculina e possuía, ainda que ele fosse inseguro a respeito, uma vocação paterna bastante perceptível.

                A situação de James era uma incógnita, no entanto. Hannah tinha enviado a foto para diversas agências que lidavam com adolescentes, tentando localizar a família, se houvesse. Infelizmente ela tinha consciência de que ele provavelmente não desejava ser encontrado e que tinha fornecido um nome falso. Eventualmente ele seria identificado e aí eles teriam que lidar com a situação legal de quem seria o responsável pelo rapaz. A questão da agressão, se comprovadamente infligida em sua própria casa poderia fazer com que os familiares perdessem a guarda legal e fossem penalizados criminalmente.

                Até o momento, entretanto, nada havia de concreto e ele permanecia ali, sob um nome que não era o seu, recuperando-se de suas cicatrizes físicas. As cicatrizes emocionais deviam ser ainda mais profundas e difíceis de curar.

                Na sexta-feira Dean chegou do colégio com um humor horrível. Tivera que vir no ônibus escutando os comentários totalmente indecentes de Gordon e seus amigos sobre as mulheres que os aguardavam em casa. Eles se aproveitavam da boa vontade delas e faziam de conta querer aprender a tocar o instrumento que elas se propunham a ensinar. Sonny nunca permitiria que nada fora da linha ocorresse, nem mesmo uma palavra, mas apenas saber as coisas sórdidas que aqueles três pensavam e não tinham problema em enunciar em alto e bom tom quando estavam sozinhos, fazia o estômago de Dean revirar.

                Ao adentrarem a sala, James estava no sofá, sentado entre elas, o violão nas mãos. A Sra. Smith demonstrava alguma nota para ele, enquanto Robin parecia apenas olhar para o rosto compenetrado do garoto, os cabelos longos caindo-lhe sobre os olhos.

                Assim que Gordon entrou, de forma nada discreta, largando seu material escolar no chão ao lado do sofá, a Sra. Smith o cumprimentou e ofereceu um espaço a seu lado no sofá.

                Dean fervia por dentro, ao pensar na desfaçatez do colega, abusando da boa fé da voluntária.

                Por outro lado, Robin levantava uma das mãos e afastava uma mecha escura da testa de James com um sorriso gentil. Ele não podia ficar ali e presenciar aquilo tudo de uma só vez. Retirou-se então para o quarto, tencionando descer apenas quando o carro das mulheres houvesse deixado a propriedade.

                À noite, ainda de mau humor, desceu para o jantar, apenas para dar de cara com um novo James. Os cabelos tinham sido aparados e ele agora tinha uma testa aparente e um par de olhos azuis ainda mais proeminentes. Não podia deixar de encarar, pois parecia ainda mais jovem e desamparado, sem a barreira física que a franja representava entre ele e o mundo.

                Sentou-se ao seu lado, à mesa, ainda silencioso. Mas logo James entabulou conversa, contando como a Sra. Smith tinha se prontificado a cortar-lhe o cabelo. Ela era uma boa mulher, completou, sem a malícia sempre presente na fala dos demais.

                Depois da refeição, James lhe disse que tencionava voltar à escola, pois sentia falta do ambiente acadêmico. Dean riu diante do termo, pensando em quão pouco “acadêmico” o ambiente da _Eric Kripke High School_ podia ser às vezes. Por outro lado, sentia que aquela podia ser uma evolução no comportamento do garoto que tinha chegado ali em estado de profundo isolamento.

                Dean acompanhou-o ao escritório de Sonny e acertaram a situação, com o administrador ligando para o telefone particular de Hannah. Ela lhes informou que James poderia iniciar as atividades na metade da semana, tão logo os procedimentos legais fossem implementados.

                James, no entanto, havia feito uma solicitação bastante lógica: gostaria de ser isentado das aulas de Educação Física, pelo menos até que seus ferimentos estivessem completamente cicatrizados. Sonny e Hannah concordaram com o pedido, tendo em vista a extensão dos mesmos, mas Dean ficou um pouco desapontado, pois James não poderia fazer parte do time de luta, atividade à qual tinha se unido e que lhe dava imenso prazer, além de ser uma maneira sadia de lidar com seus impulsos agressivos.

                Sorriu, mais tarde, quando a luz do quarto foi apagada, pensando que provavelmente James acabaria fazendo parte do Clube de Xadrez ou de Matemática. Eles eram amigos, mas algumas diferenças eram impossíveis de ignorar.

                As idas e vindas da escola era mais uma oportunidade de conversarem. Sentavam-se juntos e sempre havia assunto entre eles.

                James adaptara-se muito bem ao colégio e já começara a destacar-se como um dos melhores alunos de sua classe. Ele estava se desenvolvendo muito melhor do que Hannah havia podido prever.

                Uma tarde, no entanto, ao chegarem da escola, o carro da assistente social estava estacionado à sombra do enorme carvalho na frente da casa.

                Eles estavam acostumados às visitas periódicas daquela e de outros profissionais da área do Bem Estar da Criança e do Adolescente, mas sempre era uma incógnita a presença de um deles. Podia ser alguém chegando ou saindo, alguma boa notícia para alguém, uma desestimulante para outra pessoa.

                Sonny chamou James assim que entrou e fechou a porta do escritório atrás deles. A Dean coube esperar, curioso, pela conclusão da reunião sigilosa.

                James o encontrou, uma hora mais tarde, quando estava sentado à mesa da cozinha fazendo a tarefa de História. Seu comportamento parecia ter regredido semanas e seus olhos denotavam profunda preocupação.

                “Dean, eu... Desculpe, não quero incomodar sua lição de casa...”

                “No meu livro, amizade vem antes da escola, James. Se precisa conversar, estou aqui.”

                Uma luz brilhou nos olhos que, um momento antes, só pareciam conter apreensão e receio. Dean fechou o livro e o caderno, olhando-o com interesse.

                “Não aqui... poderíamos ir lá para fora um pouco?”

                “Claro... como preferir, cara.” Disse, colocando o material escolar na estante.

                James deixou a casa e caminhou até chegarem à beira do riacho nos fundos. Sentou-se em um banco que havia sob uma árvore, acompanhado pelo companheiro, igualmente curioso e temeroso pelo que viria a ouvir do outro rapaz.

                “Bem, Dean... acho que lhe devo desculpas, para começar.”

                “Desculpas? Por quê?” Perguntou um pouco ansioso, logo se arrependendo, pois não desejava pressioná-lo. Diante da ausência imediata de uma resposta, chamou-o gentilmente:

                “James? O que foi?”

                “Eu não... meu nome não é James, Dean. Eu... precisava tentar ocultar minha identidade... não podia... voltar para casa.”

                “Qual é seu nome, então, se posso lhe perguntar?”

                “Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

                “Cast... Castiel... nunca ouvi esse nome antes, sem querer ofender...”

                “É nome religioso... De um anjo. Essa é a raiz dos meus problemas.”

                Dean não tinha tido uma educação com base religiosa, por conta da extinção da fé do pai desde a morte da mãe, assassinada por um demônio. Mas isso ele não podia contar ao amigo. Quem sabe, algum dia pudesse ele também compartilhar seus segredos com Castiel.

                “É meio complicado... posso chamar você de Cas?”

                “Como quiser. Se ainda achar que mereço ser seu amigo depois de tanta falta de honestidade...”

                “Todos nós temos nossos segredos. Não o culpo por fazer o que achou melhor na situação em que se encontrava.”

                “Hannah descobriu meu nome e minha história, finalmente. Minha permanência aqui pode ser coisa de pouco tempo...”

                Dean queria saber mais, mas não iria ser indelicado e perguntar, justamente quando estava tão vulnerável. Ficou ali, em silêncio, esperando que Cas continuasse, se assim achasse apropriado.

                “Quando me encontraram, vagando na cidade, eu estava fugindo já havia algum tempo, Dean. A história é longa e se você estiver disposto, vou contar-lhe aos poucos. Só lhe digo que fugi da pessoa que me feriu do modo como você e os rapazes puderam ver. Ele é meu guardião legal.”

                “Mas se ele... fez isso... não perderá o direito sobre você?”

                “Foi o que Hannah veio me dizer. Ele é pessoa influente e me quer de volta em casa... Mas ela e Sonny estão decididos a lutar para que eu possa permanecer aqui até completar dezoito anos, quando serei um adulto perante a lei.”

                “E quanto tempo levará isso?” Dean percebeu que vinha assumindo que Cas era de sua própria idade ou um pouco mais novo que ele, mas que não sabia, na verdade, muita coisa sobre o garoto à sua frente.

                “Sete meses. Se conseguir me manter longe dele até lá... estarei livre.”

               Castiel era quase dois anos mais velho do que ele. A aparência frágil e sofrida havia interferido com sua percepção. Mas ele devia ter levado em consideração o que via naqueles olhos profundos.

                Dean, sem pensar, tocou-lhe o ombro, lembrando-se, tarde demais, de que ele poderia recuar diante do gesto. Mas, contrariamente ao que esperava, Castiel aceitou o apoio e sorriu levemente, surpreendendo-o.

                Era a confirmação que necessitava. Castiel confiava nele e realmente o considerava um amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

                Com o passar dos dias, como havia prometido, Castiel contou a Dean sua história. Depois da escola, achavam algum lugar para conversar sem interrupções, para que Castiel pudesse narrar os fatos de sua vida. Era tarefa difícil e ele nem sempre podia falar por muito tempo sem se sentir extenuado. Dean interrompia quando notava que aquilo tinha se tornado por demais sofrido para ele.

                Castiel tinha nascido em uma comunidade muito carente. Sua mãe, abandonada pelo companheiro, lutava para criar os cinco filhos, dos quais ele era o mais novo. Ele não tinha muita lembrança desta época.

                Uma associação religiosa provinha alimentos e roupas à comunidade e um dia o pastor responsável, Chuck Shurley, conheceu aquela família e se encantou com o bebê franzino de imensos olhos azuis.

                Ele quis adotar o garotinho, posto que seus filhos naturais, todos adultos, já haviam deixado a casa paterna. A esposa concordou, aceitando-o como um de seus filhos verdadeiros.

                Em se tratando de uma família de posses, aquela adição sem dúvida trouxera algumas preocupações para os irmãos adotivos, mas o casal amava demais o menino para deixá-lo desamparado.

                Até a idade de nove anos Castiel foi muito feliz com o Pastor Shurley e sua esposa, a quem carinhosamente chamava de _Pai_ e _Mãe_ , apesar de conhecer sua origem. Ainda que o contato com sua família verdadeira fosse incentivado pelo pastor, acabaram por afastar-se, quando Amelia Novak se casou novamente e se mudou para outro estado.

                Castiel tinha sido um garoto que desde cedo auxiliara a missão da família, que através da religião e da gentileza buscava melhorar a vida dos mais necessitados.

                Quando Becky Shurley faleceu, depois de uma grave doença, Chuck pareceu perder o interesse na vida, deixando a administração de seus negócios e a igreja nas mãos de um primo distante, Zachariah Adler.

                Quando o pai de Castiel faleceu, por sua vez, alguns meses depois, devastado pela perda da esposa, Castiel acabou sob a tutela legal do primo, já que os irmãos não queriam saber de cuidar dele, todos envolvidos com suas próprias vidas para se preocupar com uma criança que nem era relacionada a eles por vínculos sanguíneos.

                Zachariah se mostrou uma pessoa inflexível e radical. Onde havia havido amor e compreensão, ele pregava a disciplina e a flagelação. Castiel começou a viver em um inferno, sofrendo toda gama de castigos e privações.

                Aquilo havia se estendido por anos, minando a felicidade do garoto que tinha sido tão estimado na família Shurley.

                Ao entrar na puberdade havia experienciado alguns problemas de ordem psicológica. Zachariah correlacionava os sintomas do rapaz inicialmente ao pecado que ele atribuía a seus pais naturais. Mais tarde, quando a doença se agravou, preferiu começar a acreditar em possessão demoníaca.

                Neste ponto do relato, Dean havia engolido em seco. Não sabia se o rapaz acreditava naquilo, mas ele sabia demais sobre o assunto para temer pelo amigo. Mais tarde, quando houvesse oportunidade, teria que saber mais sobre aquilo.

                Por medida de segurança, no entanto, pronunciou uma palavra como se fosse uma interjeição frente à atitude de Zachariah:

                “Christo!” Disse, baixinho, procurando por sinais reais de possessão. Nada. Se ele tivesse sido possuído no passado, não estava no momento.

                Castiel tinha olhado para ele com uma expressão perplexa. Nunca ouvira aquela palavra.

                Dean sugeriu que continuasse com o relato, mas a preocupação havia se alojado em sua mente.

                Concluindo seu relato, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, pois aquilo era claramente muito dolorido para lembrar, ele contou do incentivo à auto-flagelação, um dos métodos distorcidos, medievais, pregados por Zachariah e seus seguidores e dos posteriores espancamentos, quando pensaram a primeira iniciativa não ser o suficiente.

                Ele tinha sofrido em silêncio por anos. Seu rendimento escolar caíra e ele fora retirado da escola, mas Castiel sabia que aquilo ocorrera para que ninguém pudesse verificar os abusos a que era submetido em casa.

                Finalmente, havia chegado a um estágio que não podia mais suportar aquela situação. Pensara em suicídio, mas os ensinamentos cristãos do pai haviam calado muito fundo nele. Fugir era a única alternativa.

                Ele tinha guardado algum dinheiro e viajara para longe, cruzando alguns estados. Quando seus fundos tinham acabado, o que ocorreu mais rapidamente do que antecipara, vira-se morando nas ruas. Foi quando Hannah o resgatara e ele acabara nas mãos de Sonny.

                Dean se sentira consternado ao ouvir tudo aquilo dos lábios de um garoto apenas alguns meses mais velho do que ele. Pensando na própria história, sentiu que ainda que sua  vida fosse difícil, Sam e ele nunca chegariam ao ponto que Castiel chegara. Era coisa demais sobre os ombros de alguém tão jovem.

                Neste momento, a única coisa que desejava era poder se certificar que nunca mais cairia nas garras daquele sádico. Por um instante fantasiou uma família com três irmãos e um pai caçador, cruzando o país em um Impala 67, caçando monstros e salvando vidas.

                Decidiu que era justo e que contaria sobre seus próprios segredos a Castiel. Quem sabe algum dia seu desejo poderia se tornar realidade.


	8. Chapter 8

                A decisão de contar a Cas seus segredos fora fácil, pois sentia que o amigo era confiável e ouviria suas histórias com simpatia. Falar, efetivamente, era outra questão, com as ideias incutidas pelo pai presentes o tempo todo. Ele lhe havia dito que não deveria revelar nunca, nada a respeito do que faziam, sob pena de sofrer todo tipo de incredulidade e deboche, sem contar a possibilidade de serem criminalizados pelo seu modo de vida, que incluía alguns aspectos que conflitavam com a lei.

                Mas sentia-se em dívida para com o companheiro que se abrira com ele e compartilhara todas as tristezas que vivera até ali.

                Depois de alguns dias em que sentia as palavras oprimindo-lhe o peito, engasgando-o com o peso da censura, ele conseguiu convidar Cas para sentarem-se no mesmo banco onde ouvira a história do amigo.

                Dean pudera ver como aquele processo havia diminuído a carga que carregava e que Cas estava cada vez mais calmo e aberto. Começara a relacionar-se melhor com os demais e não parecia mais acuado o tempo todo. Ainda que soubesse que Cas seria o único conhecedor daquela história, sentia que ele mesmo passaria por um processo semelhante. Era muito difícil ter aquelas vivências trancafiadas dentro de si.

                Castiel pode ter pressentido o que viria, pois sua atitude era mais receptiva do que o habitual, um sorriso brando em seu rosto. Não querendo forçar nada, desviou o olhar para longe, para o céu escuro e comentou algo a respeito de chuva.

                Dean, levantando também o olhar, sentia que seu coração parecia tão pesado quando as nuvens carregadas acima. Em breve, a chuva cairia, desanuviando o ambiente, trazendo alívio para o calor excessivo.

                Tomando aquilo como uma deixa, deixou finalmente que as comportas se abrissem e ele começou a contar tudo o que vivera até então, começando com a traumática morte da mãe.

                Diante do relato lúgubre do incêndio, o rosto de Castiel se suavizou ainda mais, seus sentimentos com relação à perda dos pais encontrando finalmente reflexo em alguém, ainda que as circunstâncias fossem tão diferentes. Ele percebia que nas duas histórias a tristeza imensa que carregavam dentro de si advinha do mesmo sentimento. Ergueu uma das mãos e deu uns tapinhas leves, solidários, na mão de Dean que apertava a madeira do banco, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados pela tensão.

                Dean quase parou por ali, desejando poder apenas contar da vida nômade que levavam desde aquele dia, sem entrar nos detalhes comprometedores. Mas obrigou-se a continuar falando, falando, até que tudo tinha sido expulso de dentro dele: o amor pelo irmão, a lealdade ao pai, a responsabilidade que tinha com relação à manutenção do pequeno grupo familiar. O trabalho incomum que faziam. Quem era o real responsável pela morte de sua mãe. A vida errante e os esquemas monetários que garantiam sua sobrevivência. A existência de uma rede de outras pessoas que viviam de forma semelhante, inclusive o homem que considerava como um segundo pai, Bobby Singer.

                Castiel ouvira tudo em silêncio. Se esboçou alguma reação, nunca foi de dúvida. Em sua mente, ainda que tudo parecesse fantasioso e irreal, algo lhe dizia que, se Dean acreditava naquilo a ele não cabia questionar. Dean parecia honesto e Castiel aceitou o relato como verídico. Lembrou, subitamente, do que sofrera por causa da suspeita de possessão.

                Questionou Dean a respeito. Ele explicou o que sabia, mas não tinha meios de saber se Cas tinha sido mesmo possuído, já que dentro da nova realidade construída pelo que contara ao amigo, a possibilidade era real.

                Aquilo perturbou um pouco o rapaz de cabelos escuros, mas aquele não era momento de focar-se no que sentia, mas de mostrar a Dean que considerava aquele momento de franqueza uma prova de amizade.

                Tocou seu ombro e sorriu, denotando apoio ao jovem que parecia exausto. Convidou-o para entrarem e se prepararem para o jantar.

                Dean pensou que tudo correra muito melhor do que antecipara. Sentia que agora os dois tinham um elo mais profundo. Jamais conhecera amizade como aquela.

                 Dean acordou com o ribombar de um trovão. A casa pareceu tremer com o impacto sonoro. Abrindo os olhos, ao virar-se, encontrou Cas sentado na cama, olhando para fora. Uma tempestade elétrica desenrolava-se na noite escura e o garoto ao seu lado era um expectador fascinado, o rosto iluminado pelos repetidos relâmpagos. Um sorriso suave brincava em seus lábios.

                Como um reflexo, o rosto de Dean também esboçou um sorriso ao ver a alegria do garoto que viera a considerar um dos melhores amigos que já tivera na vida. Vê-lo tão feliz, ainda que por um momento, era impressionante.

                “Hey, Cas. Não tem medo da tempestade?” murmurou, enquanto apoiava-se num dos cotovelos, para também poder olhar para fora.

                “Sinto-me livre quando há tempestades. Não sei bem como explicar, mas... Sinto-me vivo... entende?” disse, o rosto transmitindo a vivacidade pelo olhar.

                “Não sei se entendo... mas tempestades são incríveis.”

                “Ainda não começou a chover... O ar está carregado, cheio de... promessas.” Completou, o olhar perdido ao longe. Logo em seguida grossos pingos de chuva começaram a batucar contra o vidro e ele não pode mais se conter, levantando e enfiando os pés dentro do tênis.

                “Aonde vai?” perguntou Dean, meio alarmado.

                “Vou ver de perto... Vem comigo?”

                “Cas...” começou a balbuciar, mas Castiel já tinha deixado silenciosamente o quarto. Calçou os sapatos e o seguiu, como se tivesse realmente escolha.

                Encontrou-o em frente à porta aberta, observando a água que caía em abundância dos céus, os relâmpagos e trovões serenados por ora. A tempestade de verão arrefecia o calor opressivo da noite, infundindo uma energia inaudita em Castiel.

                “Eu rezei tanto... pedindo um sinal.” Disse Castiel, em voz baixa. “Essa tempestade... é minha resposta. Tudo vai dar certo, Dean. Eu sei. Agora eu sei!” Dean imediatamente se surpreendeu que, mesmo depois do que tinha sofrido nas mãos de seu primo fanático religioso, ele não havia perdido a fé.

                Sem aviso prévio, o rapaz de cabelos escuros descartou os sapatos e correu para a varanda, descendo em seguida os degraus. A grama alta, saturada de água fresca encontrou as plantas de seus pés e ele riu, voltando-se em direção à casa.

                Silenciosamente acenou para o amigo que ainda estava abrigado na varanda. Diante do olhar incrédulo do outro, começou a correr em direção ao bosque que ladeava o rio.

                Dean, esquecendo de chutar para longe as botas, correu, chapinhando nas poças que haviam se formado naqueles poucos minutos, até encontrar o amigo, parado com o rosto voltado para cima, os braços abertos, recebendo as gotas como se fossem um bálsamo enviado do alto especialmente para ele.

                Aproximando-se lentamente, Dean se postou em frente a ele, assistindo, fascinado, a transformação que tinha diante dos olhos.

                A criatura isolada, ferida que viera a conhecer melhor, pouco a pouco, naquelas semanas, se transfigurava em um rapaz vivaz, esfuziante, tocado pela simplicidade de uma chuva de verão. A reconstrução do ser humano que era Castiel se completava diante de Dean com aquele acontecimento inesperado.

                Talvez fossem memórias de um tempo distante, mais feliz... Ou o sentimento de que sim, havia alguém lá em cima que olhava por ele e podia lhe enviar alívio. _Este_ era Castiel, compreendeu então. O rapaz altivo, despreocupado, cuja vitalidade se expressava através de um par penetrante de olhos azuis e um sorriso contagiante.

                Quando os braços do rapaz magro envolveram-no em um abraço caloroso, transbordante de energia, Dean não pode fazer nada mais do que retribuir o gesto. Imediatamente, contudo, veio a se arrepender, quando seu coração bateu mais forte. _O que se passava com ele que a proximidade do amigo o fazia sentir-se assim?_

                Tentando afastar-se sem romper o momento de júbilo quase surreal que acometia Castiel, foi arrebatado por seu olhar. Límpido, transmitia com clareza o que lhe passava em seu íntimo. O sorriso esmaeceu por um momento, antes que a boca macia tocasse a de Dean.

                Dean permaneceu estático por algumas frações de segundo, estupefato pelo toque dos lábios do outro rapaz. O contato, ainda que gentil, era firme e acolhedor e por fim ele o aceitou, fechando os olhos instintivamente.

                Aquele beijo era tudo o que Dean temera, mas via agora que alguma parte do seu ser o desejava ardentemente. E ali estava ele, abrindo seus lábios para dividir com Castiel a alegria do momento e dentro dele algo lhe dizia que aquilo era... Que não havia nada mais perfeito, nada mais _certo_ para ele do que encontrar-se sob a chuva nos braços daquele que conhecia havia poucas semanas e com quem compartilhara seus segredos mais obscuros.

                Quando a língua do outro tocou a sua, foi como se o momento se cristalizasse em beleza. Ele sabia que jamais seria capaz de apagar aquele instante de sua memória.

                Abruptamente como se iniciara, o beijo chegou ao fim.

                O rosto de Castiel exibia outra vez a expressão alegre, os olhos piscando rapidamente por causa das gotículas que escorriam pelos cabelos em direção ao rosto. Agia como se tudo aquilo fosse absolutamente natural.

                Facilmente como haviam se enrolado em torno de Dean os braços se afastaram e o rapaz de cabelos escuros ergueu-os para o céu, os olhos outra vez cerrados.

                Dean, ainda em choque, sentia-se meio anestesiado, os olhos fixados no amigo. A chuva começava a amainar e no horizonte a aurora se anunciava, as nuvens carregadas do dia anterior esvaídas pela tempestade.

                Castiel suspirou e começou a andar, ainda sorrindo, lentamente em direção à varanda, seguido de perto por Dean, que parecia não saber o que fazer, a não ser acompanhá-lo de volta, mesmo quando suas pernas ansiavam por correr para longe, para que sua cabeça e seu coração pudessem finalmente entrar em acordo.

                As gotas pendiam dos galhos e folhas, equilibrando-se nos beirais da casa acolhedora onde viviam os dois então. As janelas, ainda escuras, refletiam a tranquilidade que descera sobre o mundo, a fúria dos céus serenada para dar lugar a um novo dia, um onde o sol brilharia em breve.

                Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, ambos por demais ainda envolvidos pelas experiências particulares que tinham vivido. Seus olhares, no entanto, dificilmente se afastaram um do outro.

                Ao subirem os degraus da varanda, as roupas coladas ao corpo, um rastro molhado atrás deles, encontraram o olhar de reprimenda de Sonny, que, de alguma forma ouvira alguém deixar a casa e viera averiguar. Diante da imagem dos amigos, a felicidade emanando de forma tão vívida de Castiel, só pode balançar a cabeça, disfarçando um sorriso, e dizer que fossem se trocar e voltassem para baixo para limpar a sujeira que haviam feito no assoalho.

                Logo a Sra. Mendez chegaria para o trabalho, os outros rapazes seriam despertados para assumirem suas obrigações diárias, o silêncio quase absoluto do mundo naquele momento seria rompido pela atividade cotidiana.

                Subindo a escada ao lado de Castiel, Dean tinha a mente em um estado de confusão. O que acontecera mudara muitas de suas perspectivas e ele era grato pelo fato do pai estar muito longe dali.

                Haviam feito a limpeza com rapidez, pois não queriam que a Sra. Mendez ralhasse com eles ao chegar. Dean dificilmente olhava Castiel nos olhos agora, tomado por uma sensação conflitante. Ele não sabia bem definir o que se passava em seu íntimo: o que ocorrera fora agradável, envolvente, prazeroso até. Diante desse pensamento, seu coração pulara uma batida. Em compensação, os preconceitos arraigados, provenientes da educação paterna, o angustiavam profundamente.

                Castiel aos poucos pareceu sentir a hesitação de Dean em encará-lo e sentir que o que ocorrera entre eles poderia mudar sua amizade para sempre.

                Assim que pode, afastou-se, dando espaço para que o outro refletisse, ainda que temesse perder a companhia de Dean. Mas não podia evitar a calidez em seu peito ao lembrar do encontro emocionante sob as gotas de chuva.


	9. Chapter 9

                Dean sentou-se, como sempre, ao lado de Cas no ônibus escolar, mas entre eles pesava um silêncio desconfortável. Castiel não queria obrigar o amigo a uma conversa para a qual não estava pronto, mas ainda que não se arrependesse de tê-lo beijado, contando a experiência como a melhor de sua vida, pensava que talvez devesse ter conversado mais com Dean antes de assumir que ele retribuísse seus sentimentos.

                O rapaz sardento estava visivelmente constrangido, agarrando os livros com força excessiva. Castiel tentou olhar para longe, distrair-se com os acontecimentos ao redor dele, como os garotos que faziam uma algazarra nos últimos bancos do veículo. A motorista tinha ameaçado parar e ir até lá pelo menos duas vezes naquele dia. A Sra. Connors era bastante paciente, mas o barulho estava insuportável, com Gordon falando alto e arrancando risadas estridentes de seus “asseclas”, enquanto jogavam a mochila de um dos garotos menores de um lado para outro.

                Cas nunca havia reparado no trajeto que levava ao colégio, nem na dinâmica que ocorria diariamente no transporte escolar, sempre entretido em suas conversas com Dean. Pensou, entristecido, em como seria se precisasse continuar em frente sem a amizade do garoto que o tinha ajudado tanto desde que chegara ali. A perspectiva era desalentadora.

                Dean, por sua vez, tentava esconder de Cas que dentro dele havia um conflito imenso, sem muito sucesso. Ainda que tivesse aceitado e retribuído o beijo, apreciando intimamente ser o alvo do interesse de alguém tão especial quanto Cas, não podia deixar de imaginar a reação do pai ao saber que ele tinha compartilhado o primeiro beijo de sua vida com outro garoto.

                Ele se via, ainda, assustado com a perspectiva de ser homossexual. Castiel não parecia incomodado por sua própria orientação sexual, se é que já tinha se definido assim, ou pela experimentação, se fosse esse o caso, que tinham tido sob a chuva. Ele parecera achar natural o que houvera entre eles, não demonstrando nenhum arrependimento.

                E isto era o que realmente incomodava Dean: ele não se sentia propriamente arrependido, mas era incapaz de dizer isso a Cas, o medo e o preconceito falando mais alto. Não desejava magoar o amigo, mas sabia que seu mutismo estava fazendo exatamente aquilo.

                Chegaram à escola e na hora de separarem-se, Dean finalmente se dirigiu a Cas:

                “Eu... tenho treino hoje... depois da aula.” Disse, a voz menos segura do que gostaria. “O time está se preparando para o campeonato de sábado.”

                Castiel, ainda que se lembrasse do fato, Dean tendo relatado muitas vezes a ansiedade que sentia por finalmente ser parte de uma equipe esportiva, apenas balançou a cabeça e perguntou:

                “Quer... que eu espere você? Posso ficar estudando na biblioteca até o final do treino.”

                A Dean, confuso como estava a respeito de seus próprios sentimentos, aquilo parecia por demais com algo que _namorados_ faziam. Ainda que aquela atitude nunca o tivesse incomodado antes.

                “Não, não precisa... Sonny vem à cidade para umas compras hoje e eu...” pigarreou, notando como as palavras saíam atropeladamente de sua boca “...vou pegar uma carona de volta com ele.”

                Castiel sorriu, engolindo a mágoa. Dean precisava de tempo e ia dar isso a ele. Mesmo que ao final dele perdesse o amigo para sempre.

                Dean caminhou lentamente ao local onde iria se encontrar com Sonny. Eles haviam combinado no _Cus's Place_ , o _diner_ habitual onde o dono da casa levava os jovens aos sábados. Empurrou a porta e entrou, buscando com os olhos o homem alto no estabelecimento, que estava cheio naquela hora.

                Ele ainda não tinha chegado. Encontrando a única mesa desocupada, sentou-se, tomando o cardápio, não com a avidez habitual. Sentia-se sem apetite.

                Antes que pudesse chegar ao final da primeira página, Robin havia se postado ao lado da mesa e sorrido. Dean lembrou da primeira troca que tivera com ela e como tinha se frustrado com o resultado. Mas agora, era conhecida e talvez ele devesse tentar outra vez. Sim, devia tentar. Ele precisava saber se o que houvera entre Cas e ele tinha algum fundamento ou se ele se sentia, como sempre acreditara, atração por garotas. Não custava tentar.

                Depois de alguns momentos trocando cumprimentos e frivolidades, Dean não deixou escapar a oportunidade:

                “Sabe... aquele baile na escola... no outro sábado. Você... gostaria de ir comigo?”

                O rosto da garota se iluminou e o sorriso em seus lábios ficou ainda maior:

                “Vou ter que perguntar para minha mãe se ela deixa, mas... eu gostaria muito! Posso... lhe dar a resposta na sexta-feira?”

                Diante da reação da garota, imediatamente passou a se sentir melhor. Aquilo tinha possibilidades, sentia.

                “Ok, fico esperando sua resposta definitiva na sexta, então.”

                Ela se afastou, quase saltitando e Dean se sentiu, pela primeira vez desde a madrugada anterior, um pouco mais confiante.

                Sonny chegou e sentou-se com ele, estranhando a ausência do amigo de quem tinha sido inseparável.

                “Cas não veio com você?”

                “N-n-não... eu disse que ia treinar e que vinha encontrar você depois... Ele não disse nada, então...”

                O olhar paternal perscrutou o rosto que ruborizava levemente à sua frente. Não disse palavra, mas sentiu que algo não estava certo. Mas conhecia seu pupilo muito bem àquela altura para começar um interrogatório.

                Robin voltou para anotar os pedidos e parecia esfuziante como nunca. Sonny olhou para ela, depois para Dean e notou que finalmente parecia estar respondendo aos avanços do rapaz. Bom, pensou. Por outro lado, desconfiava do porquê de Castiel não estar ali.

                A distância entre os dois rapazes, entretanto, se manteve nos dias que se seguiram. Cas, continuando com a intenção de dar espaço a Dean, começou a passar mais tempo com Garth. O garoto precisava de amigos e Castiel se sentiu culpado por nunca ter-lhe dado atenção suficiente. Iria remediar isso de alguma forma.

                Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Dean estava quase louco de ansiedade. Robin prometera uma resposta a seu convite. Agora que a hora chegava, temia o pior.

                Deixando o restante do grupo para trás, adiantou-se para chegar primeiro à casa. A Castiel o movimento não passou despercebido, mas ele decidiu focar-se na história que Garth lhe contava.

                Dean encontrou Robin sentada na sala com a mãe. As duas lhe sorriram e ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Pressentindo que a Sra. Smith havia autorizado que fosse ao baile com Dean, convidou-a para tomar um chá gelado na cozinha, onde poderiam conversar a sós por um momento.

                A garota o seguiu sem hesitação. Ele estava nervoso, mas precisava terminar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas. Robin era bonita e simpática, definitivamente atraente. _Mais atraente do que... Castiel_ , pensou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que vira os dois juntos e sentira ciúme. Ele tinha estado certo de que era de Robin, mas não tinha mais tanta certeza depois do beijo.

                Ia tirar aquela dúvida imediatamente. Enquanto servia o chá em dois copos altos, tremia um pouco com a expectativa. Como será que reagiria quando a beijasse?

                Aproximou-se dela com os copos nas mãos. Quando entregou um a ela, seus dedos se roçaram e a garota sorriu. Ele tomou um gole, tentando acalmar-se. Quando afastou o copo dos lábios, a boca de Robin encontrou a sua.

                A menina havia tomado a dianteira, roubando de Dean a oportunidade de fazer aquilo por sua própria iniciativa.

                A boca macia, carnuda, gelada encostou-se à sua, delicadamente. Dean, ansioso, logo abriu os seus lábios e com a ponta da língua tocou o local onde os de Robin se encontravam. Após alguns instantes ela aceitou o movimento, abrindo a boca para aprofundar o beijo.

                Sobressaltados pelas vozes na sala ao lado se separaram, ofegando levemente. Seus rostos estavam corados.

                “Devemos voltar à sala... Os garotos estão chegando para a aula. Bem, minha mãe permitiu que eu vá ao baile com você, como deve ter desconfiado.”

                Dean não sabia o que dizer, ainda meio atrapalhado com o curso das coisas, só pode balançar a cabeça em assentimento.

                Ela tomou sua mão e o puxou de volta à sala, mas Dean se afastou um pouco quando avistou Castiel conversando com a Sra. Smith, enquanto Gordon entrava pela porta da frente.

                Dean gostaria de pensar que soltara a mão de Robin para não sofrer com os comentários de Gordon, mas não tinha tanta certeza.

                O beijo... não tinha sido o suficiente para acabar com suas dúvidas, infelizmente. 


	10. Chapter 10

                À luz difusa da madrugada que entrava pela janela, Dean pensava. Não tinha conseguido conciliar o sono, os pensamentos altos demais dentro de sua cabeça para conseguir relaxar.

                Ele tinha tentado tratar o problema de vários ângulos, mas continuava sem resposta. Tentou comparar os beijos... Eram diferentes, mesmo que ele tivesse sido o alvo da iniciativa em ambos. Mas com Robin, tinha feito alguma coisa para provocar, pelo menos. Ou Castiel lhe tinha dado algum indício antes? Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia lembrar de nada em particular. Ele simplesmente tinha feito aquilo, sem aviso.

                Pensou nos momentos de desconforto e ciúmes que sentira quando vira os dois juntos. Tinha sentido ciúme de quem? Não conseguia imaginar-se sentindo algo assim por Cas, mas não tinha completa certeza. Uma pontinha de dúvida persistia em seu íntimo.

                Ele deixou por último a questão principal: a dos sentimentos. Castiel era seu amigo. Ponto. Robin... era uma garota bonita e que havia atraído Dean desde a primeira vez que a vira. Apesar de tudo, não a conhecia, na verdade.

                 Porém, ao lembrar do toque dos lábios de Cas algo dentro dele se comprazia, quando deveria rebelar-se, enojar-se, pensava. Pegou-se relembrando cada instante daquele encontro inesperado: o olhar focado, o movimento determinado, os braços firmes que o abraçavam, a maciez dos lábios, o contraste entre o calor da boca e a água fria que caía, o sabor de Cas... Algo definitivamente ia contra o que sua mente determinava, porque seu corpo de adolescente parecia muito mais empolgado com esta lembrança do que a do beijo da menina daquela tarde. Virando-se, desconfortável, tentava chegar a alguma conclusão afinal.

                _O beijo de Cas tinha sido seu primeiro,_ tinha tentado se convencer, _o primeiro beijo de_ _alguém_ _devia ser excitante_. _Tinha sido inesperado, em mais de um aspecto_. _Havia um elemento de... coisa proibida... Isto o devia estar confundindo._

Sim, devia ser aquilo.

                Mas sua mente, de forma traiçoeira, perguntou-lhe porque era, então, que evitava olhar para o rapaz dormindo na cama ao lado, ressonando baixinho.

                No sábado, Dean acordou atarantado. Dormira mal e a competição era naquela tarde. Victor e ele faziam parte da equipe de luta e vinham treinando com afinco, desejando representar bem a _Eric Kripke High_ no torneio.

                Sonny havia dito que levaria quem quisesse para assistir, pois não pretendia perder o evento. Dean pensou em como o pai provavelmente estaria ocupado demais para ir e levar Sam para assisti-lo lutar, se estivesse ali.

                Victor já estava de pé havia tempo quando veio encontrar Dean ainda enrolando na cama. Era o único ainda deitado e Sonny o havia mandado ver se estava tudo certo. O rapaz sardento bem que pensara em inventar algum mal estar e deixar aquilo tudo para lá, mas seu orgulho falara mais alto. Nunca tivera aquela oportunidade antes, então devia deixar o medo de lado e encarar a competição. Levantou, recebeu um café da manhã especial da Sra. Mendez e tentou se acalmar, caminhando ao longo do rio por algum tempo.

                Quando o ônibus os veio buscar, viu Castiel sentado na varanda, um livro nas mãos. Não sabia se iria torcer por ele naquele dia, mas sabia que a amizade dele, suas conversas... faziam muita falta. Ele era o único que conhecia suas fraquezas. Não podia dizer a Victor, nem mesmo a Benny, o quanto estava nervoso e temia não ser capaz de fazer o que precisava ser feito. O medo de fracassar era imenso e ameaçava engoli-lo.

                Ao serem chamados, os diversos times de escolas da região perfilaram-se frente à mesa dos juízes.

                O time da escola de Dean, com seus uniformes alviverdes, era composto por seis atletas. Victor era o mais encorpado deles, com seus ombros largos e braços fortalecidos pelo trabalho na fazenda. Mas Dean e os outros colegas não ficavam atrás em coragem e determinação. O treinador havia dito que era o melhor time do colégio em muitas décadas.

                Quando voltaram ao local da espera, Dean perscrutou as arquibancadas do ginásio, procurando por Sonny, cuja figura se destacava sempre. Logo o encontrou e tinha trazido todos os garotos da casa e também a Sra. Mendez. Ver aquilo fez com que se sentisse ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter tantas pessoas preocupadas com ele e sobrecarregado pela responsabilidade.

                Logo foram chamados os estudantes para os primeiros confrontos, as escolas se enfrentando num sistema de eliminatórias. Dean assistiu enquanto um dos companheiros vencia o primeiro adversário de sua escola e avançava para a fase posterior. Voltando os olhos para o grupo “familiar”, encontrou o rosto de Benny, que fez um sinal de vitória. Mais à direita, junto ao corredor, Castiel o encarava com intensidade, como se pudesse absorver àquela distância um pouco da ansiedade que sabia o amigo estava sentindo.

                Dean iria participar do terceiro confronto, o treinador avisou. Levantando-se do banco, esticou-se e tirou o agasalho, revelando o uniforme, um macacão curto, justo, sem mangas, verde com debruns em branco, o brasão da escola estampado em uma das coxas.

                Respirando fundo, desejou poder acreditar, como Cas, em uma força superior para poder pedir sua proteção e apoio. Assim como era, pedia, inconscientemente, que o rapaz de cabelos escuros rezasse por ele. Ao ter consciência de que ele o faria, sem dúvida, relaxou, caminhando decididamente para o local da disputa.

                Foi uma luta acirrada, que Dean venceu por merecimento. Ouviu os brados de encorajamento dos amigos e sorriu para eles.

                De seu time, quatro atletas haviam passado à próxima fase, entre eles Victor e Dean.

                As lutas continuaram, os dois sendo vitoriosos novamente.

                Pouco tempo depois, haviam sobrado apenas oito dos quase cinquenta que haviam iniciado a competição. Os meninos de Sonny eram dois deles.

                As quatro lutas finais colocavam Victor e Dean contra alunos de escolas diferentes. Eles já haviam ganhado o título por equipe, por haverem classificado três para a etapa semi final. A partir de agora, os combates valiam o título individual.

                Os confrontos ocorreriam paralelamente e seriam anunciados os quatro finalistas, ao final delas. A luta de Victor foi decidida por pontos, enquanto Dean venceu a sua por ter imobilizado o oponente.

                Os quatro restantes foram pareados e as lutas se iniciaram, tendo como vencedores outra vez os meninos da fazenda, que, para alegria geral de seus colegas e amigos, decidiriam o título.

                Dean se viu novamente um pouco intimidado. Apesar de ter encarado todos os adversários com respeito e vencido com habilidade, frente ao rapaz forte e duro que conhecia, sentiu-se inferior.

                Os dois olharam para a arquibancada antes de iniciarem a peleja. Estavam todos na expectativa, apesar de saberem que seus colegas eram já, ambos, vencedores.

                Antes de voltar os olhos para o adversário, Dean nem notou que eles buscavam os de Castiel uma última vez. Ali, ao invés do medo e da tristeza que encontrara ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, via confiança. Ele sorria e lhe fez um gesto positivo.

                _Dean podia fazer aquilo_ , era o que ele lhe transmitira. Se a atitude anterior poderia colocá-lo em situação de desvantagem, o apoio de Cas infundira nele novamente a crença em si mesmo.

                Dado o sinal, atracaram-se, usando mãos e braços de forma inteligente para tentar imobilizar ou derrubar o oponente. Dean percebeu que Victor não o estava poupando, decidido a vencer. Mas sentia que aquele poderia ser o seu momento.

                Ao final do primeiro round, Dean tinha pequena vantagem. Ganharia se conseguisse alcançar dez pontos de vantagem ou imobilizar os ombros de Victor no chão.

                Iniciado o segundo round, o colega avançou decidido a acabar com o confronto o quanto antes. Empurrou Dean na direção do limite da área de luta, agarrando-lhe os braços e tentando fazê-lo cair. Era coisa difícil, quando não se podia usar as pernas para desferir golpes.         

                Entretanto, em meio à autoconfiança, Dean percebeu o descuido e quem derrubou o colega foi ele, lutando para mantê-lo imobilizado pelo tempo necessário.

                Victor se debatia bravamente, tentando libertar-se do jugo de Dean. Mas o rapaz, criado numa família de caçadores, tinha enfrentado coisa muito pior, apesar da pouca idade e em questão de segundos foi declarado o vencedor do confronto.

                Benny liderou o grupo que desceu das arquibancadas e invadiu a quadra, erguendo Dean sobre os ombros, recebendo severas reprimendas, que o fizeram retornar ao seu lugar, amuado.

                Sonny parecia realizado por ter sob sua tutela os campeões daquele torneio.

                Dean e Victor subiram ao pódio lado a lado, onde receberam suas medalhas e certificados.

                Encerradas as festividades, antes de recolherem-se ao vestiário, Dean correu em direção ao homem que sempre mostrara confiança nele e num gesto emocionado lhe passou às mãos o certificado de campeão. Abraçaram-se, comemorando não só a vitória esportiva, mas o fato de terem se conhecido.

                Sorrindo, Dean afastou-se um pouco e finalmente se permitiu olhar para Castiel. Ele mostrava no rosto orgulho e alegria. Dean, sem poder evitar, estendeu-lhe a mão, dizendo:

                “Obrigado, Cas... por acreditar em mim.”

                Castiel levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas, como se aquilo fosse coisa natural e que não merecesse agradecimento. Acreditar fazia parte do que significava ser amigo.

                “Sempre.” Respondeu em voz baixa.

                Por fim, sentindo-se muito suado e consciente de sua figura naquele uniforme extremamente revelador, despediu-se de todos e foi se trocar.

                Sonny havia produzido uma moldura sabe-se lá de onde e pendurara o certificado de Dean na parede que ladeava a escada, junto às outras lembranças de tantos rapazes que tinham passado por ali. Muitos haviam trazido alegria ao dono da casa e Dean certamente seria lembrado não só por sua conquista esportiva, mas por sua índole generosa e espírito corajoso.

                Dean, ao deitar-se, aquela noite, lançou um olhar a Castiel, que estava voltado para o outro lado. Ele tinha sofrido demais com aquilo tudo e resolveu colocar um ponto final em tanta confusão:

                “Cas...” sussurrou.

                O outro virou-se em direção ao chamado, e com o rosto sonolento, sorriu timidamente.

                “Eu... preciso me desculpar. Não fui legal com você...”

                “Entendo, Dean, não se preocupe, a culpa foi minha. Mas se quiser... esquecer o que aconteceu...”

                “Eu...” começou a dizer, sem saber onde iria chegar. Uma coisa era certa: "... não posso perder sua amizade.”

                E aquilo era suficiente por ora. Era o que podia fazer, quando seu coração claramente ainda não conseguira se decidir.

                “Não perderá nunca. Fique tranquilo” foi a resposta dita em voz baixa, carregada de sinceridade.

                Dean encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e em poucos segundos estava dormindo.

                Castiel permaneceu um longo tempo observando-o, até deixar-se levar também para o mundo dos sonhos.


	11. Chapter 11

                Dean tentou voltar ao que eram antes. Ao levantar, porém, já sentiu que seria um esforço maior do que imaginara.

                O sorriso que Cas lhe dera junto com o “bom dia” meio rouco era um indício de que deixara para trás o desconforto da semana anterior. O sorriso que surgira em seu próprio rosto fora natural e ele se sentira bem com o retorno à normalidade.

                A pontada leve em seu peito era que ainda o tirava do sério. Por que deveria haver esse “algo mais” quando buscava apenas a amizade que quase perdera? Torcia para que fosse coisa passageira, que fosse desaparecendo ao retomarem a camaradagem anterior.

                Era domingo e tinham o dia livre. Determinar o que fariam no dia ensolarado e quente era complicado, pois a maioria dos rapazes gostava de ir nadar, mas isso estava fora de questão, com Cas tentando esconder suas cicatrizes. Sentados à mesa do café, como sempre os últimos, discutiam as possibilidades. Sonny ouvia a conversa sem interferir. Tinha reparado que algo havia ocorrido entre eles, uma estranheza pairando no ar nos dias que precederam a competição na escola, mas nada dissera. Via agora que eles estavam de volta às boas.

                Castiel sabia que provavelmente, em outra circunstância, Dean iria nadar também, mas estava se furtando por causa dele:

                “Dean, o dia está bonito... vá nadar com Benny e os outros... Eu... preciso terminar o resumo daquele livro e...”

                “Nada de tarefa de casa hoje, Cas. É nosso dia de descanso. E não, não quero ir nadar.”

                Percebendo o motivo da dificuldade, finalmente dobrando o jornal sobre a mesa, Sonny dirigiu-se aos dois:

                “Acabei de ler que vai haver uma maratona de Star Wars no cinema hoje... Acho que Dean merece um prêmio pela vitória de ontem. Por que não vão os dois à cidade? Se quiserem, pedirei que a Sra. Mendez os leve na hora em que for para casa.”

                O rosto de Dean brilhou frente à menção dos filmes que amava. Além disso, Cas nunca os tinha assistido, então era a oportunidade perfeita.

                “Você quer ir, Cas?” Perguntou, ansioso.

                “Acho que é a sua chance de me mostrar o que é Star Wars...” Disse, lendo a animação nos olhos do outro.

                Tudo acertado, Sonny combinou com a cozinheira os detalhes. Eles voltariam de ônibus no final da tarde.

                Ao ver os amigos se afastarem rindo, na alegre expectativa de um dia divertido, Sonny pensava que era esse um dos motivos do que fazia.

                A Sra. Mendez os deixou na porta do cinema, insistindo para que aceitassem o dinheiro para a pipoca.

                Os dois se viram em meio a uma pequena multidão que se aglomerava no local, a fila a perder de vista, virando a esquina. Dean, preocupado, apertou o passo para chegar logo ao final dela e tentar garantir os ingressos. Nenhum deles havia estado ali para ter ideia da lotação do auditório. Felizmente a fila se moveu com rapidez e em meia hora estavam os dois acomodados na sala escura, em meio a aplausos e assobios da plateia, os olhos focados no letreiro branco sobre um céu estrelado que começava com as palavras _“Há muito tempo, em uma galáxia distante...”._

                Dean nunca tivera a oportunidade de assistir a trilogia no cinema, tendo visto os filmes apenas na televisão, em inúmeros quartos de hotel ao longo das estradas dos Estados Unidos. A sensação de estar ali, envolvido por tudo aquilo, era um impacto quase físico.

                Passado choque inicial, deixou-se afundar na poltrona e repetir mentalmente os diálogos, que sabia de cor. Ao lembrar-se de que não estava sozinho, voltou os olhos na direção do companheiro. Ele estava sentado ereto, os olhos fixos na tela, quase sem piscar, o rosto em severa concentração.

                Dean sentiu um sorriso aflorar-lhe nos lábios, feliz por poder contemplar esse momento de evasão da realidade que levava o amigo para longe de todos os problemas. Como que pressentindo o foco do olhar na lateral do seu rosto, Castiel se virou. Um reflexo do que via na semiobscuridade do auditório, seu rosto se iluminou e ele fez um sinal de positivo com a mão que não segurava o seu balde de pipocas.

                Caminhando em direção à parada de ônibus, Dean estava extasiado com as expressões de empolgação do amigo. Ele tinha se deixado completamente levar para aquele outro mundo onde o bem e o mal eram absolutos e as pessoas se viam compelidas a unir-se a uma das facções e defendê-la até a morte, se fosse necessário.

                Permitindo-se também viajar na imaginação, podia ver Castiel, Sam e ele mesmo, a bordo da _Millenium Falcon_ , fugindo das naves imperiais, transportando os planos secretos da Estrela da Morte... Um defendendo o outro, como verdadeiros camaradas em armas. Claro que sua mente tinha escalado Sam como Chewbacca, Cas como Han Solo e a si próprio como Luke Skywalker. Ele não ia se furtar a ser o herói de sua própria fantasia.

                Tentou encaixar Robin como Princesa Leia, mas não parecia certo. Ainda que ela tivesse beijado Luke, acabava nos braços de Han e... Não, não parecia certo. Eliminou-a, então, totalmente, reescrevendo o roteiro em sua mente, onde os três, sem companhia feminina, rumavam em direção ao por do sol, vitoriosos e prontos para novas aventuras.

                Descendo do ônibus na estrada perto da entrada da fazenda, Castiel respirou fundo finalmente, fazendo uma pausa na tagarelice que tomara conta dele desde que haviam deixado a sala de projeção.

                “Obrigado, Dean.” Disse em voz baixa. Sua expressão era de profunda gratidão ao amigo que compartilhara com ele aquele momento.

                Um sorriso encabulado foi a única resposta que Dean pode dar.

                A maioria dos rapazes estava na sala, assistindo TV quando os dois entraram. Dean estava faminto e caminhou apressado à cozinha, deixando Castiel conversando com Garth.

                Logo a voz de Gordon se elevou acima das explosões do filme que assistiam:

                “Ei, Cas! Como foi o encontro com Winchester? Ele deixou você chegar à _“terceira base”_ *? Os garotos que sempre o acompanhavam nas brincadeiras e provocações riram alto.

                Castiel sentiu o rosto esquentar diante da insinuação, mas não ia entrar naquele jogo, fazendo o possível para ignorá-lo. Garth parecia pronto a esconder-se, encolhendo na poltrona. Qualquer tipo de confronto fazia com que quisesse fugir.

                “Oooooh! Olha como ele ficou vermelho... Devem ter é feito um _“homerun”*.._.” Completou, incitando nova onde de risos debochados.

                Castiel baixou a cabeça e fechou os punhos. Se pudesse, faria Gordon fechar a matraca a socos. A mão de Garth segurou seu braço, que tremia. Os olhos do rapaz mais baixo estavam enormes e ele implorava sem palavras que Castiel saísse dali.

                Levantando-se sem olhar na direção do provocador, fez sinal para que Garth o seguisse. Subiram a escada e foram se refugir em seu alojamento.

                Assim que a porta se abriu e Dean voltou para a sala, pode-se ouvir a intragável voz de Gordon outra vez:

                “Winchester, seu namorado acabou de sair... Ele não quis contar, mas... _foi bom para você também_?” Disse, mostrando os dentes, satisfeito por poder obter finalmente a reação que esperava.

                Dean lançou-se com ódio incontido na direção do sofá onde ele estava esparramado, pronto para fazê-lo engolir aquelas palavras. Agarrado pelos comparsas de Gordon,ele se debatia enquanto o rapaz que iniciara a situação levantava devagar:

                “Castiel, heim? E eu achei que ia levar a gostosa da Robin ao baile... Você me enganou por um momento, Winchester...” e fechando o punho, desferiu um golpe no estômago do rapaz sardento.

                Dean se dobrou ao meio e um urro de dor deixou seus lábios. Imediatamente os meninos que o seguravam o soltaram, deixando-o cair sobre o tapete.

                Alguém tinha tido o bom senso de sair e chamar Sonny, que entrou exatamente no momento em que a turma liderada por Gordon ia deixar a sala.

                Eles queriam se mostrar durões, mas a figura do dono da casa impunha respeito. Conheciam sua história e, ainda que nunca apelasse para a violência ou raramente se deixasse levar pela raiva, eles o temiam.

                Sonny determinou que fossem esperá-lo em seu escritório e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Dean, que aos poucos recuperava o fôlego. Uma lágrima escorria por sua face, a expressão física do ódio que sentia pelo rapaz que dissera aquelas coisas.

                “Tudo bem, Dean?”

                Dean balançou a cabeça, tentando esconder o rosto molhado.

                “David me contou que Gordon estava provocando você e Castiel. Não entendo como é que deixou que isso o afetasse...”

                O rapaz não queria pensar no assunto, tentando assumir que defendia o amigo diante de uma provocação sem propósito, mas dentro dele a lembrança do beijo fazia com que se sentisse culpado, as palavras de Gordon próximas demais da verdade.

                “Vá deitar. Vou falar com Gordon. Mas me prometa que não vai mais entrar no jogo dele, Dean. Você é mais inteligente do que isso.”

                Sem palavras, levantou-se e deixou a sala. Subiu e deitou-se, recusando-se a falar com quem quer que fosse.

                Dean já devia ter aprendido. Quando, em sua vida, as coisas pareciam dar uma trégua era momento de se preparar para o pior. Quando tinha conseguido chegar a um acordo interno provisório sobre Castiel, aquilo tinha que acontecer. Ele tinha baixado a guarda e tudo fora por água abaixo

                Não sabia se seria possível voltar ao ponto em que haviam estado. Castiel, quando soubesse do ocorrido provavelmente o odiaria, por injuriar-se frente à insinuação de que havia algo a mais entre eles do que amizade.

                Sentado tenso no banco do ônibus, esperava pelo colega, apreensivo. Mas este acomodou-se ao seu lado, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Cumprimentou-o com naturalidade e começou a conversar sobre assuntos escolares.

                Aliviado pela atitude de Castiel, que demonstrava maturidade muito maior do que a dele, procurou agir normalmente, ainda que estivesse em conflito ainda pior que antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * As expressões "terceira base" e "homerun" se referem a uma analogia comum na cultura norte-americana, que compara sexo a baseball. Apesar de haverem variações no conceito, geralmente "primeira base" se refere a beijar; "segunda base" a toques mais ousados acima da cintura; "terceira base" se refere a toques abaixo da cintura, nos genitais, podendo incluir, nas mais modernas definições, o sexo oral; "home run" seria a relação sexual propriamente dita.


	12. Chapter 12

                Dean tentou manter a cabeça durante a semana focada no baile. Era o que tinha a fazer, fixar-se em Robin e nos bons momentos que tinha certeza passariam juntos. Castiel percebia que Dean procurava manter as conversas em assuntos neutros e nem um nem outro trazia à baila questões mais pessoais.

                Gordon, por sua vez, olhava para os dois com grande ressentimento, como se fossem eles os culpados pelo castigo que vinha cumprindo naquela semana. Chegava da escola e tinha trabalho dobrado na fazenda, junto com os rapazes que sempre o seguiam em suas provocações.

                Na sexta-feira a ansiedade de Dean chegou ao ponto máximo. Ele desejava um tempo a sós com a menina, para conversarem antes do encontro marcado. Se ele pudesse trocar alguns afagos com ela, tanto melhor.

                Castiel e ele encontraram mãe e filha na sala, ao chegarem do colégio. O rapaz de cabelos escuros as saudou e sentou-se ao lado da Sra. Smith, que havia começado a lhe ensinar uma canção qualquer. Dean, por sua vez, fez um gesto com a cabeça, convidando a garota a juntar-se a ele na varanda.

                Deixando o violão encostado na parede, ela o acompanhou com um sorriso e sentaram-se no balanço que havia ali, lado a lado. Dean estava nervoso e tentava se acalmar pensando em uma canção do Metallica.

                Robin colocou a mão sobre a dele, com delicadeza e essa foi a deixa para Dean, que entrelaçou os dedos e abriu um sorriso:

                “Pronta para amanhã?”

                “Mal posso esperar... Soube que você vai ser homenageado.”

                “O treinador me avisou que vão homenagear os atletas que ganharam competições neste semestre. Não sei se vou gostar muito disso... Ele me pediu para falar umas palavras em nome da equipe de luta. Acho que vou passar vergonha...”

                “Que nada, o mais difícil você já fez... Falar em público não pode ser tão ruim.”

                “Você não tem ideia...” Sentindo que podia estar chateando a garota, mudou o foco da conversa “...mas vai estar lá e quando eu olhar para você, sei que vou me sentir melhor.”

                A menina baixou os olhos, encabulada. Dean tocou-lhe o queixo, erguendo seu rosto para poder beijá-la, como havia tanto desejava. Ele precisava tomar a iniciativa de uma vez por todas.

                Esquecendo por um instante que estavam em um lugar onde todos os poderiam ver, escorregou pelo assento para mais perto e aprofundou o beijo, apenas para ser lembrado da presença dos demais por um assobio estridente. Benny e Victor vinham chegando do estábulo e não perdoaram a visão do amigo com Robin.

                Interrompido o instante, levantou-se, puxando-a pela mão. Precisavam ir para algum lugar que pudessem conversar sem ninguém interferindo. Pensou em levá-la até o banco próximo ao riacho, mas aquilo não lhe pareceu certo, de certa forma. Castiel e ele tinham passado muitos momentos particulares ali e... _Castiel._ _Por que pensava nele agora?_

                Lutando internamente com a sensação de estranheza, decidiu que iriam mesmo aquele lugar. Se fosse necessário substituir a lembrança do rapaz pela da jovem, para que pudesse ter um pouco de paz de espírito, que  assim fosse.

                Castiel, olhando pela janela, viu quando o amigo se afastava de mãos dadas com Robin em direção ao rio. Voltando os olhos para as cordas do violão, tentou focar-se nas instruções da gentil senhora a seu lado.

                Sábado, para Dean, passou ao mesmo tempo lento e rápido demais. Precisava desincumbir-se de suas tarefas na fazenda e preparar-se para o baile. Repassou várias vezes o pequeno discurso de agradecimento que faria, tentando decorá-lo. Castiel o tinha ajudado a escrevê-lo, mas parecia ter suas próprias atividades naquele dia, tendo desaparecido logo após o café da manhã.

                A Sra. Mendez o ajudou a escolher a roupa para ir e passou a ferro para ele uma camisa cinza, de mangas curtas, para que estivesse impecável, já que representaria, além do time de luta, a Casa para Meninos do Sonny.

                Ao cair da tarde, de banho tomado, cabelos úmidos, dava o nó da gravata em frente ao espelho em seu quarto. A ansiedade era enorme, pois nunca vivera nenhuma daquelas experiências: ir a um baile escolar, vencer uma competição esportiva, falar em público, namorar. Tudo era novo e um pouco assustador. Havia algo ainda mais temível, que ele também pudera experimentar ali, naquela casa onde fora deixado pelo pai como punição, mas nisso não queria pensar. Tentou guardar a lembrança e os sentimentos conflitantes que trazia dentro de si bem no fundo de sua mente, para que não voltassem a incomodá-lo. Não naquela noite.

                Sorriu para a própria imagem. Iria aproveitar aqueles momentos de alegria que a situação toda lhe permitisse. Não ia pensar em nada que o deixasse triste. Lembrou da conversa que tivera com Robin. Eles tinham falado de seus interesses e suas esperanças. Sentia que havia se aproximado da garota e aquilo era bom. Ficava mais à vontade com ela agora.

                O dono da casa, que iria levá-lo à casa dos Smith para encontrar Robin, entrou no quarto e, vendo o rapaz pronto para ir, disse:

                “Olhe só para você. Arrumado até que fica bem!”

                “Obrigado. Sabe, eu... nunca estive num destes bailes antes.”

                “É. Olha, sobre isso, Dean, seu pai está aí fora... e cara, ele é algo. Tentei explicar para ele como essa noite é importante para você e pedi que ele voltasse mais tarde, mas ele disse que tem um trabalho a fazer, disse que você sabe o que isso quer dizer."

                Dean balançou a cabeça, tentando esconder a decepção. Pensou em todas as expectativas que tivera para aquela noite, engolindo as lágrimas. Sonny não tirava os olhos dele, preocupado:

                “Sabe, depois que saí da cadeia esse lugar me deu uma segunda chance e fez o mesmo por você.”

                Dean assentiu, em silêncio. O homem que fora um modelo para ele pelos últimos meses continuou falando, suavemente:

                “Então... se você quiser eu vou lá e brigo para você ficar.”

                Sem ter o que dizer frente a demonstração de lealdade de Sonny, Dean apenas tentou segurar as lágrimas.

                A buzina do Impala soou alto no silêncio do início da noite. O rapaz caminhou até a janela e pode ver seu irmão brincando com uma nave espacial no banco de trás. Rindo, lembrou-se de quanto sentira a falta de Sam e ainda engasgado com a tristeza do momento mesclada com a alegria de reencontrá-lo, se virou para Sonny, a mão estendida.

                Uma lágrima brilhou na beirada de uma pálpebra no momento em que as mãos se apertaram.

                “Sonny... obrigado... por tudo. Mas tenho que ir.”

                O homem rústico, calejado, avançou e envolveu o garoto que tinha sido como mais um filho em sua grande família em um abraço apertado.

                Desceu a escada devagar, pensando em tudo o que vivera ali. Reparou no certificado da competição da semana anterior emoldurado perto do pé da escadaria que levava aos quartos. Deixou que o os olhos vagassem uma última vez pela sala simples da casa, as memórias muito vívidas.

                O rosto de Castiel surgiu de repente em sua mente e ele se virou para Sonny:

                “Onde está Cas? Preciso me despedir!”

                Correu até a cozinha, mas ele não estava lá, no seu lugar de sempre, fazendo as tarefas do colégio. Saiu pela porta do quintal e varreu as imediações com o olhar, em busca do amigo. Desesperado, dirigiu-se ao rio, pensando que poderia encontrá-lo ali, sentado no banco onde haviam compartilhado tantas confidências.

                Não havia sinal dele em lugar algum.

                A buzina se fez ouvir outra vez, desta feita com um toque ainda mais impaciente. Dean estava atrasando a partida.

                Secando finalmente uma lágrima com as costas da mão, virou-se e caminhou em direção ao carro que o levaria para longe.

                Para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contém diálogo transcrito diretamente do episódio "Bad Boys".


	13. Chapter 13

                Dean desligou o celular e o guardou no bolso de trás da calça. Olhou para fora da janela do quarto simples de motel onde tinha estado hospedado pelos últimos dois dias.

                Sozinho, não era fácil dar conta de tudo. Mas tinha acabado com um ninho de vampiros e saíra apenas com escoriações leves. A bagagem já estava pronta, de qualquer maneira. Faltava pagar a estadia e pegar a estrada.

                Os planos, inicialmente, eram outros. Bobby, que o mantinha informado naqueles dias, lhe indicara um provável Rugaru a cerca de um dia de viagem dali. Mas outro caçador ia ter que tomar conta daquilo.

                Para uma pessoa para quem a lealdade era importante, como Dean, quando alguém ligava, uma das poucas que contava como amigo neste mundo, o chamava para tratar de um caso, não havia espaço para hesitação. Ele dissera “sim” e agora lhe cabia determinar o caminho mais curto até lá.

                Colocou a mala surrada no banco de trás, sentou-se ao volante e pegou o velho mapa no porta-luvas. Traçou com o dedo o melhor caminho até onde devia chegar. Ainda assim, seriam dois dias de viagem, se parasse para dormir. Pensou na possibilidade de não fazer nenhuma parada, mas precisava estar em boa forma ao chegar lá e o amigo, apesar de preocupado, não falara em urgência.

                Mas ele sabia que, em se tratando daquele lugar, quanto antes chegasse melhor para todos.

                Decidido, dirigiu o dia todo e parte da noite antes de encostar em uma parada e cochilar por algumas horas no banco de trás.

                Espreguiçando-se, conferiu no mapa a distância a cobrir antes de chegar ao destino. Faltava pouco, podia parar para um café da manhã decente.

                Sua mente o transportou ao pequeno e aconchegante _diner_ onde comera algumas vezes. A lembrança da boa comida veio acompanhada de um sabor amargo-doce. Um rosto de menina, os longos cabelos caindo sobre os ombros, um sorriso franco...

                Ela não devia estar mais lá. Seus sonhos ambiciosos deviam tê-la levado para longe da cidadezinha onde os pais haviam estabelecido o negócio da família.

                Aquelas lembranças não eram coisa que ele remexesse constantemente em sua cabeça. Era coisa antiga, quase esquecida sob o peso de tantos fatos posteriores. Mas era inegável a atração das memórias daquela época. Um período que deveria ter sido uma punição e que fora, na verdade, em muitos aspectos, como férias no mundo real. Tanta coisa aprendera ali, com aquelas pessoas... Podia, agora que se debruçava sobre os fatos distantes, apontar o quanto crescera no contato com aqueles a quem jamais deveria ter conhecido.

                Tudo porque tinha perdido o dinheiro para a comida de Sammy, acabando por furtar pão e manteiga de amendoim. Seu pai tinha sido inflexível, não havendo forma de aplacar a fúria que vira nos olhos verdes.

                Relembrando, pensou em quantas vezes, quando mais jovem, desejara nunca ter saído daquela casa. Mesmo então, nos momentos mais tristes, sabia que seu destino não era aquele. O pai já havia lhe traçado o roteiro e a ele somente cabia segui-lo.

                Quando John Winchester havia morrido, Dean pensara em parar, dedicar-se a outra atividade, estabelecer-se em algum lugar. Mas como, se nunca aprendera nada mais do que caçar monstros? Sua experiência era limitada e o mundo era um lugar inóspito. Só havia um lar para ele, o carro que herdara, carregado de histórias. A solidão era apenas uma consequência natural. Seguia em frente, perseguindo um fim que, sabia, o esperava, cedo ou tarde.

                Um ruído e o súbito puxão do volante para a direita despertaram-no de seu devaneio e ele parou no acostamento. Um pneu furado, sem dúvida.

                Aquilo ia atrasá-lo, quem sabe chegasse na hora do almoço, pensou, enquanto pegava o macaco no porta-malas.

                O atraso foi maior do que o esperado, quando precisou de alguém que pudesse consertar o pneu.

                Adentrou a cidade bem mais tarde do que havia planejado, o estômago roncando sem café da manhã. Já era depois das duas da tarde.

                Hurleyville tinha mudado pouco em quase vinte anos e ele não estava surpreso. Era uma comunidade calma, acomodada a seu modo tranquilo de viver.

                Seu jeito de dirigir imediatamente se adequou ao ambiente e ele diminuiu a velocidade, observando o entorno. Passou pela escola onde estudara por pouco mais de dois meses em 1995. Os alunos estavam saindo, a aulas daquele dia encerradas.

                Pouco mais à frente, procurou um lugar para estacionar, depois de ver que a placa do _“Cus’s Place”_ ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

                Somente a boa comida o trazia ali, pensou. Não haveria nem sinal de Robin, tinha certeza.

                Encontrou uma mesa vazia num canto e sentou-se até que uma garçonete de meia idade veio trazer-lhe o menu. Depois de verificar que seus pratos favoritos ainda eram servidos, fez o pedido e recostou-se no banco acolchoado em vinil e relaxou, extenuado pela longa jornada até ali.

                Os sinos da porta atraíram sua atenção. Um grupo de estudantes entrou falando alto e rindo e Dean não pode evitar um sorriso.

                Pouco depois a porta se abriu novamente e um casal entrou. Professores, sem dúvida, pelo material que tinham nas mãos. O homem, apesar de carregado com uma caixa e uma valise, segurou a porta para a mulher, igualmente sobraçando uma variedade de pastas e livros.

                Conversando e rindo, depositaram tudo o que levavam sobre uma das mesas no outro lado do salão, a mulher logo se dirigindo ao balcão, enquanto o homem se deixava cair no banco, suspirando.

                Quando a mulher se voltou, para retornar à mesa, Dean sobressaltou-se. Aquela era Robin! O sorriso era inconfundível, ainda que obviamente ela não fosse mais a adolescente que conhecera. Contrariamente ao que planejara, não tinha ido embora para perseguir seu sonho de ser fotógrafa e conhecer o mundo.

                Seus olhos acompanharam-na, apreciando a bela mulher que havia se tornado. Quando se acomodou frente ao colega, finalmente Dean se fixou na face do homem que folheava um livro. Um momento apenas foi necessário para reconhecer aquele rosto.

                No lugar do jovem franzino, de aparência assustadiça, havia um homem. Continuava magro, mas não parecia fraco, a constituição compatível com a de uma pessoa que se mantinha em forma por meio de algum tipo de atividade física. A atitude era confiante.

                Os cabelos escuros estavam desalinhados pelo ato repetido de passar os dedos entre eles, denotando cansaço. O rosto bronzeado, apesar de visivelmente barbeado, apresentava uma sombra escura sobre a mandíbula, contrastando com o traje bem composto de professor, de gravata e cardigan.

                Dean escorregou pelo banco para onde não pudesse ser visto pelo homem que estivera observando pelos últimos minutos. Não imaginava vir a encontrar com nenhuma das duas pessoas com quem mantivera vínculos mais profundos no passado e de quem não tivera nem oportunidade de se despedir ao partir abruptamente.

                Eram parte de outra vida, pensou. Sua estadia ali tinha sido uma bem vinda pausa no cotidiano muitas vezes sem esperança que vivia então, mas pareciam, se olhada sua existência como um todo, dois pontos apenas numa longa linha. Eram pontos brilhantes, sem dúvida, se comparados a tantos outros, escuros ou sem significado.

                Um desejo surgiu em seu íntimo, logo superado pelo receio. Gostaria de falar com eles, saber o que os tinha feito ficar ali, o que mudara seus planos, se haviam encontrado...

                Olhando novamente, percebendo a intimidade que havia entre os dois, bem poderiam ter encontrado um no outro alguém para dividir a vida. Eles conversavam confortavelmente e havia afeto ali, Dean podia ver.

                Tentou afastar os olhos, desviar a mente daquele lugar para o trabalho que viera fazer na cidade, mas a atração era demasiado forte. Ainda que contra vontade, continuava a olhar com atenção a cada um dos movimentos do casal, os sorrisos, os olhares...

                Em meio à conversa, o celular de Robin tocou e ela atendeu prontamente. Castiel baixou os olhos para os cadernos que tinha estado folheando durante o tempo em que estivera sentado. Quando a jovem levantou-se, bebendo o último gole de seu café, o homem repetiu seu gesto e a abraçou com carinho. Robin disse alguma coisa e Castiel sorriu, recebendo um beijo no rosto, antes da garota pegar a bolsa e alguns dos livros sobre a mesa e sair apressada.

                Castiel permaneceu, saboreando a refeição enquanto sua atenção se voltava novamente ao material impresso que estava lendo.

                Dean acabara de comer fazia algum tempo, tendo deixado o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa, mas não conseguia fazer com que seu corpo se movesse para deixar o _diner_.

                Olhou para fora, por força do hábito, verificando se seu carro estava ainda no mesmo lugar. Quando voltou-se outra vez para Castiel, viu que ele levantava e empilhava todo o material sobre a caixa que trouxera, preparando-se para sair. Chegando à porta, começou a debater-se para abri-la sem derrubar nada do que carregava.

                Dean, sem pensar, levantou-se finalmente e aproximando-se com uma atitude tímida, abriu e segurou a porta para que Castiel pudesse passar. Este dirigiu-lhe um olhar breve, onde reconhecimento não havia. Uma expressão neutra, seguida por um sorriso polido ao agradecer a gentileza foi apenas o que Dean recebeu.

                Ainda segurando a maçaneta, observou enquanto o homem altivo caminhava, afastando-se em direção à rua, atravessando o estacionamento a passadas largas.

                Caindo em si, Dean deixou a porta fechar e depois de respirar fundo, andou até o Impala estacionado a poucos metros.

                Seu destino era a casa de Sonny. Resolveria o quanto antes o que preocupava o velho amigo e mentor e iria embora. Nada mais restava ali para Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

                Dean bateu na porta e uma mulher veio abri-la, com cara de poucos amigos. Onde estaria a Sra. Mendez e seu olhar amistoso?

                “Oi.” Começou Dean.

                “O que posso fazer por você?”

                “Eu sou Dean, um velho amigo de Sonny.”

                “Amigo da cadeia?” A  mulher perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

                “Não.” Tentou sorrir. “Que tal dizer a ele que estou aqui?”

                “Vou chamá-lo, mas acabei de limpar o chão, então é melhor tirar as botas.”

                Chutando os sapatos para fora, deixou-os na varanda antes de entrar.  Os olhos correram pela sala, sentindo uma onda de memórias inundarem sua mente.

                “D-Dawg!” Disse o homem que conhecera havia tantos anos. Os cabelos, outrora escuros, estavam salpicados de fios grisalhos e ele os usava presos num rabo de cavalo. Mas o sorriso era o mesmo.

                “Sonny! Que bom revê-lo.” Dean respondeu, abrindo os braços para um abraço apertado.

                “Ei, você também, meu irmão.”

                “A fazenda parece em boas condições.”

                “Ah, por favor, cara. Mal se sustenta de pé. Só tenho alguns garotos trabalhando por aqui agora.”

                “Por quê?” Perguntou Dean, franzindo a testa.

                “Porque o sistema prefere trancafiar um garoto a redimi-lo.”

                Dean observou que a mulher que abrira a porta estava limpando a mesa, mas sua intenção era, na realidade, ouvir a conversa dos dois. Ele sinalizou a Sonny com a cabeça e ele pediu-lhe que fosse verificar se os garotos acabaram suas tarefas matutinas.

                “Então, o que está acontecendo?”

                “Bem, você lembra de Jack, não?

                “Sim, aquele, ah... velho fuzileiro durão.”

                “A-hã, bem... de algum modo aquele trator jurássico, quebrado, voltou à vida e o atropelou.”

                Dean ficou pensativo. Poderia ser apenas algum acidente.

                “Eu sei o que está pensando, Dean. Mas saiba que para eu chamar você aqui, é porque a coisa toda é suspeita. Tem havido luzes piscando, sons estranhos, como arranhões, vindo das paredes, portas e janelas batendo sem motivo.”

                “Bem, então não posso perder tempo, vou investigar. Começarei pelo celeiro.”

                Fechando a porta às suas costas, olhou para o trator. Era como um velho animal encarquilhado, consumido pela ferrugem e pelo desuso. Mas a peça frontal, composta por partes pontiagudas de metal, estava cobertas de sangue. Ligou o medidor de EMF e ele disparou, demonstrando que havia algum tipo de atividade paranormal ali.

                Desligou-o e aguçou os ouvidos. Alguém ou algo estava ali com ele... Pé ante pé, caminhou até a sala contígua, abrindo a porta com cautela. Uma lâmpada balançando lhe disse que havia havido movimento havia pouco.

                “Olá? Alguém aqui?”

                Ao avançar alguns passos, viu-se cara a cara com um menino com expressão assustada.

                “Ei, garoto, o que está fazendo aqui sozinho?” Perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa para não assustá-lo.

                “Estou lutando contra monstros.” Foi a resposta que recebeu.

                “Que tipo de monstros?”

                “De todos os tipos... com Bruce, o detonador de monstros.” O garoto tinha nas mãos uma figura de ação, um homem forte, de roupa negra e capa vermelha, uma maça em uma das mãos.

                “Isso aí é uma capa? Pouco prático para destruir monstros, não acha? Ele poderia sufocar...”

                O garoto apertou um botão nas costas da figura e ela disse, em voz ameaçadora:

                _“Eu esmago o mal!”_

                Dean riu e ofereceu-lhe a mão, dizendo:

                “Aposto que sim. Sou Dean.”

                “Timmy.” Respondeu ressabiado o menino, apertando fracamente a mão oferecida.

                Dean franziu a testa e se agachou, descendo à altura do garoto, que não devia ter mais do que onze anos.

                “Vamos tentar outra vez. Para ser homem precisa apertar a mão com força. Então, me dê seu melhor aperto de Kung Fu.”

                O menino  segura a mão com mais confiança desta vez.

                “Ótimo.” Disse, com um sorriso. “Agora olhe nos meus olhos, como se fosse para valer. Aperte o mais forte que puder.”

                Timmy fez um esforço para atender ao homem que acabara de conhecer, mas que parecia ser boa pessoa.

                “Isso mesmo.”

                Um sorriso tímido apareceu no rosto do garoto.

                Foi a abertura que Dean precisava para conversar sobre o homem que morrera naquele local.

                Descobriu que Timmy e dois outros garotos estavam brincando de esconde-esconde à noite, ali, quando o homem tinha sido atacado pelo trator, enquanto chamava-os para recolherem-se, da forma ríspida como sempre fazia. Dean lembrava que era um homem rude e pelo que Timmy lhe contou, tinha continuado tratando os garotos aos gritos.

                Após a conversa, Dean o acompanhou até a casa, para que pudesse terminar suas tarefas.

                Subiu aos quartos, que inspecionou, um a um, notando que a ocupação era menor do que o habitual, como Sonny havia lhe dito. Deixou por último aquele que ocupara em sua estada ali.

                Empurrou a porta devagar, os olhos subitamente mais abertos, como se algum dos rapazes da gangue de Gordon pudesse estar escondido ali, esperando para emboscá-lo. Riu, tentando imaginar de onde teria vindo aquilo. Aproximou-se da cama que ocupara, ainda marcada em um dos pés pelo símbolo que havia esculpido com um prego. Uma armadilha para demônios. Sentou-se no colchão nu e olhou para a cama que tinha sido ocupada por Castiel. Lembrou-se da primeira noite, onde o antigo amigo nem mesmo havia tido condições de arrumá-la antes de cair no sono. Fechou os olhos, lembrando de tudo o que ocorrera dentro daquelas quatro paredes, as memórias mais vívidas do que antes.

                Um som inesperado tirou-o do devaneio. Imediatamente alerta, caminhou de forma silenciosa até a porta que ficava nos fundos do dormitório, dando para outro pequeno quarto.

                Ao abri-la deparou-se com a mulher que encontrara antes, que Sonny havia chamado de Ruth, sentada na cama com um terço nas mãos.

                Ela, a princípio assustada com a intromissão, disse saber porque ele estava ali. Ele viera por causa do fantasma.

                “Que fantasma?” perguntara ele, meio confuso.

                Ela lhe contou a história da fazenda e de como o antigo dono pensara que Jack, o funcionário morto, tinha um caso com sua esposa. Aquilo terminara mal, o marido matando a mulher e acabando na cadeia. Ele tinha morrido no ano anterior. Ruth estava convencida de que o fantasma conseguira sua vingança contra Jack.

                Dean soube também que o assassino estava enterrado ali na cidade. Já sabia o que faria à noite. Com sorte, o fantasma teria ido embora pela manhã e ele também poderia fazer o mesmo, sem possibilidade de reencontrar Robin ou Castiel, evitando outras situações constrangedoras.

                “Sonny?” Dean perguntou pela fresta da porta do escritório.

                “Estou aqui, pode entrar.” Veio a resposta lá de dentro.

                Dean entrou e parou no mesmo instante. Sonny tinha visita. Ninguém menos que Castiel se encontrava ali, sentado de costas para a porta.

                Instintivamente pigarreou e deu um passo para trás, balbuciando uma desculpa:

                “Eu... já estou indo... vou tratar de um assunto na cidade... volto...”

                “Dean, espere... Lembra de Castiel?”

                Castiel se virou lentamente, o rosto ainda uma máscara impassível, enquanto estendia a mão na direção do velho amigo.

                “Castiel... _Cas..._ como eu... poderia esquecer? Como vai?”

                “Bem, Dean, obrigado. Percebo agora que não... o reconheci no _diner_ mais cedo. Peço que me desculpe.”

                “Não há motivo para isso, nós não somos mais os mesmos.”

                Sonny voltou a falar:

                “Castiel é professor de Timmy, veio ver como ele está, já que com toda a agitação na casa ontem não teve condições de ir à aula hoje.”

                Dean só pode balançar a cabeça, sem ter o que dizer. Aquele Castiel, com sua atitude séria o intimidava. Ou era o fato de ter se tornado professor, ele não sabia.

                “Bem, deixe-me ir conversar com Timmy, não quero atrapalhar vocês. Dean, foi um prazer revê-lo.” A frase foi dita com um sorriso formal, que de forma alguma atingiu os olhos azuis. Ele inclinou a cabeça e saiu, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

                Dean acompanhou-o com os olhos e finalmente se sentou, quando Sonny lhe indicou uma cadeira.

                “Você já tem ideia do que pode ser, Dean? Alguma pista?”

                “Bem, Ruth me contou uma história interessante. Vou fazer o que posso e veremos se as coisas voltam ao normal.”

                “Pensei que fosse ficar aqui esta noite.”

                “Não, preciso ir à cidade e voltaria muito tarde, vou ficar num motel.”

                “De qualquer maneira, precisamos conversar. Preciso saber mais sobre sua vida, agora que está aqui. Gosto de saber como meus meninos estão indo.” Disse, sorrindo afetuosamente.

                Dean sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Ele não tinha muito a contar. Sua vida era dedicada apenas às caçadas, e ainda que não fosse uma ocupação indigna, não denotava grande inteligência ou trazia status, sendo uma vida vivida nas sombras, praticamente. Família, não havia. Como é que ia dizer ao homem que demonstrara tanta fé nele no passado que sua existência era vazia?

                “Pode deixar, Sonny, eu volto e a gente conversa. Bem, deixe-me ir fazer o que é preciso.” respondeu levantando e saindo.

                Ao passar pela porta da sala, viu Timmy sentado no sofá, conversando com Castiel, que falava com ele em voz baixa. Seu tom era calmo e assertivo e o menino obviamente se sentia à vontade em sua presença. Ele disse alguma coisa que resultou num largo sorriso. Castiel sabia lidar com crianças, percebeu. Ia saindo quando Timmy o viu e o chamou:

                “Dean... você... não vai ficar aqui hoje?” perguntou, ansioso.

                “Não, garoto, preciso ir à cidade... Mas eu volto amanhã, certo? Cuide bem do Bruce, heim?”

                Timmy levantou o boneco que estava no sofá ao seu lado, apertando o botão outra vez para que dissesse sua frase habitual.

                Castiel tinha se virado e acompanhava a troca com curiosidade mal disfarçada. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Dean, finalmente, algo do velho amigo se revelou, apenas um lampejo. Uma expressão por demais conhecida, tantas vezes dirigida a ele em meio a brincadeiras e confidências, logo apagada, o olhar sério retornando ao rosto másculo do professor.

                Dean acenou para o menino e saiu, a cabeça baixa, os pensamentos em confusão como havia muito não haviam estado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contém diálogo transcrito diretamente do episódio "Bad Boys", em algumas passagens adaptado à história.


	15. Chapter 15

                Saindo sorrateiramente do pequeno cemitério, como entrara, Dean bateu nas pernas das calças para eliminar um pouco da terra que havia se depositado ali durante o ato de cavar a sepultura.

                Não fora fácil encontrar a tumba. Cavar, expondo o corpo, salgá-lo e queimá-lo tinha levado mais de três horas. Pela enésima vez pensou em conseguir um parceiro para ajudá-lo. Essa não era uma ocupação para uma pessoa sozinha, pensou, lembrando do irmão que tinha deixado aquela vida.

                Mas agora ele via que Sam tinha tomado a decisão correta. Tinha uma profissão, devia estar se dando bem, provavelmente namorava alguém e pensava em construir um futuro.

                Dean apenas fazia suposições, porque eles não se comunicavam havia anos, Dean a princípio magoado e ressentido com o irmão. Talvez fosse hora de procurá-lo.

                Ou talvez… não. Sam não precisava dele. Ninguém precisava dele, amargurou-se. A não ser as pessoas que salvava no dia a dia. E elas logo se esqueciam dele.

                Guardando as ferramentas no porta-malas, consultou a hora no celular. Quase meia-noite. Não encontraria mais nenhum restaurante aberto para jantar. Paciência, iria se refugiar no quarto simples de motel com o que pudesse encontrar na loja de conveniência do posto de gasolina.

                Dean foi acordado pelo toque estridente do celular.

                “Alô, Dean?” A voz rouca de Sonny o chamou.

                “Oi, Sonny. Algum problema?” Resmungou, meio confuso.

                “Aconteceu de novo. Ruth está morta.”

                Completamente desperto agora, Dean sentou-se na cama.

                “Como?”

                “Venha até aqui... você precisa... ver.”

                “OK, já estou indo.”

                Levantou-se, vestiu-se e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

                Quando parou em frente à casa, atrás do carro da polícia, viu Timmy olhando pela janela do andar de cima. Aquela confusão tinha evitado que fosse novamente à escola.

                Entrando pela porta aberta, pode ouvir um pouco da conversa do dono da casa com o policial. Sonny relatou que Ruth estava tomando seu banho matinal. Ela havia sido encontrada na banheira, asfixiada na pela cortina plástica do box.

                Para Dean, Sonny contou que tentara entrar no banheiro quando a ouviu gritar, mas a porta não se movera. Dean lembrou-se que ali não havia chaves. Ele pediu que Sonny confirmasse a hora da morte e teve certeza de que acontecera depois de ter cuidado do presumido fantasma.

                Das duas uma: Howard Wasserlauf, o assassino da esposa, não era o responsável pelas mortes ou seu espírito estava ligado a algum objeto ali na casa.

                O caso não era tão simples como havia parecido no início.

                Perguntou a Sonny se algo mais de extraordinário havia ocorrido e ele relatou o sumiço do terço que Ruth sempre tinha consigo onde quer que fosse. Dean anotou mentalmente este fato para incluir em suas investigações.

                Voltando à cidade para pesquisar mais sobre o caso da família Wasserlauf na biblioteca local, caminhava apressado, tendo deixado o carro no estacionamento do motel.

                Entretido pelos próprios pensamentos, não percebeu uma pessoa que caminhava no sentido contrário e em quem acabou por esbarrar.

                “Ei! Olhe por...” começou a mulher, mas quando olhou para cima e reconheceu a pessoa que quase fizera com que derrubasse as roupas embaladas em plástico que havia acabado de pegar na lavanderia. “Dean?”

                “Heim?” Dean se virou e viu a expressão no rosto da mulher se transformar de chateada em surpresa. “Sim? ... Robin?”

                “Não esqueceu de mim, heim? Quanto tempo! O que faz por estas bandas?”

                Meio atrapalhado pelo encontro inesperado, tentava se refazer rapidamente, não querendo parecer estúpido:

                “Eu vim ajudar o Sonny em um assunto... Vou ficar apenas alguns dias...”

                “Ah, precisamos conversar...” Olhou o relógio, afastando a manga do casaco sob a pilha de roupas. “Por sorte, tenho tempo para um café. Venha... por favor.”

                Dean queria se afastar, mas o sorriso de Robin era tão autêntico que ele não teve como negar o seu convite.

                Sentaram-se no _diner_ familiar, a jovem empilhando o que trazia nas mãos sobre uma cadeira.

                Feito o pedido, ela começou o interrogatório que Dean temia:

                “Então... Dean, o que tem feito nesses últimos anos?”

                Por onde começaria? Ela não tinha conhecimento de sua ocupação, como Cas. Se é que ele não havia contado a ela, já que pareciam estar juntos.

                “Aqui e ali... Meu trabalho me leva a muitos lugares.”

                “Pena que tenha levado tanto tempo para voltar aqui.”

                “É, pena mesmo.” Dizia aquilo da boca para fora, pois desejava nunca ter voltado, se isso significava encontrar o olhar frio que Castiel lhe dera no dia anterior.

                “Você precisa encontrar Castiel! Vocês eram amigos, não eram? Ele acabou ficando por aqui depois que o caso de família dele se resolveu.” Ignorando a menção a Castiel, procurou focar a conversa nela.

                “E você? Se me lembro bem, tinha outros planos...”

                “Ah, planos de adolescente. Sonhos. Fui para a faculdade com Cas e acabamos nos formando professores... Voltamos para cá e aqui ficamos. É um bom lugar para ser viver.”

                Apesar da curiosidade que o fazia querer confirmar se eles eram casados ou estavam juntos de alguma forma, refreou-se de perguntar. Somente se ela lhe contasse por vontade própria, saberia. Então, apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve.

                “E você... se casou?” Ela, pelo visto, não tinha problema em expressar sua curiosidade.

                “Não... não sou do tipo que se casa, acho...” E ali estava a deixa que precisava: “E... você?”

                “Ainda não. Estou noiva.” Respondeu, mostrando a mão onde um anel de brilhante resplandecia sob as luzes fluorescentes do restaurante.

                _Ah_ , pensou, _ainda não casaram_. Mas havia um compromisso entre eles.

                “Parabéns, então...” Balbuciou, a garganta fechando por um instante, estrangulando a voz grave.

                “Vai ficar alguns dias? Eu poderia combinar com Cas e nos encontrarmos os três para colocar os papos em...”

                “Na verdade... encontrei Castiel ontem. Ele não me reconheceu.” Dean a interrompeu.

                “Castiel tem sempre muita coisa na cabeça… Não leve a mal. Tenho certeza de que não o esqueceu.”

                Olhando o relógio na parede, a mulher pareceu lembrar-se de algo:

                “Puxa, preciso ir... Allan está para chegar e eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer... Desculpe. Você está hospedado na casa de Sonny ou...”

                “No motel ‘Heartbreak’.”

                “Vou deixar uma mensagem, então, quando conseguir combinar com Castiel. Quem sabe possa até mesmo conhecer meu noivo, se ele já estiver na cidade.”

                Dean piscou diante dessa informação: o noivo de Robin não estava ali... Ele não o conhecia... Não era Castiel. Por que isso lhe dava um estranho alívio?

                Não havia nenhuma novidade nos documentos que Dean conseguiu pesquisar na biblioteca. Nada de especial havia, em termos materiais, pelo que se soubesse, a que seu espírito pudesse estar vinculado, a não ser a própria fazenda. Se assim fosse, seria difícil de resolver pelos meios habituais de eliminar o objeto por meio do fogo.

                Dean precisava investigar mais. Talvez não fosse esse o real motivo das mortes, intuiu. Voltaria à fazenda e repassaria tudo.

                Sonny estava agindo de forma diferente do normal, a situação começando a pesar sobre ele. Os garotos estavam com medo, apesar de não terem acesso a todos os fatos. Mas as luzes, portas e janelas eram coisas que não se podia esconder.

                Enquanto retraçava seus passos pela fazenda, leitor de EMF em punho, Dean deparou-se com uma situação bastante conhecida: Timmy estava acuado num canto do jardim, dois garotos maiores insultando-o. Aquilo era por demais familiar e ele não podia deixar tal comportamento ocorrer sem interferir.

                Puxando o rapazinho que fisicamente encurralava Timmy, fez com que se afastasse, ficando ele mesmo como uma barreira entre os meninos.

                Dean aproveitou para perguntar aos _bullies_ o que sabiam a respeito da morte de Ruth e eles lhe disseram que tinham estado na cidade naquela hora, atendendo a um pedido de Sonny. Tinham lhe dito ainda que Ruth era uma fanática religiosa e que seu comportamento era parecido com o de um guarda de prisão. Aproveitaram o ensejo para tentar insultar Timmy mais uma vez, quando Dean havia lhes perguntado se algo mais de estranho havia por ali.

                O caçador advertiu-os para que parassem de incomodar Timmy e os dispensou, voltando a atenção ao garoto que ainda parecia abalado, à beira das lágrimas. Ele baixou-se e pegou a figura de ação que sempre trazia consigo e Dean lhe ofereceu a mão para que subisse o degrau. Agachando-se junto a ele, disse-lhe, a voz suave, que rapazes como aqueles eram covardes e que se ele reagisse apenas uma vez seria o suficiente para nunca mais ser incomodado.

                Timmy concordou, mas parecia duvidar daquela afirmação.

                Quando Dean levantou, pronto para acompanhar Timmy para dentro, vislumbrou a figura de Castiel descendo do carro que antes não havia estado estacionado ali, ao lado do Impala.

                Ele veio rapidamente em direção aos dois, como se percebendo o estado emocional alterado do garoto.

                “Timmy?” perguntou ainda a uma pequena distância. “Tudo bem?”

                “Tudo, Sr. Novak. Dean me protegeu dos meninos que estavam me provocando.”

                Finalmente o olhar de Castiel se fixou no rosto de Dean, e meio encabulado por ter esquecido as regras da boa educação, disse de forma apressada:

                “Bom dia, Dean... desculpe não tê-lo cumprimentado antes. Timmy tem sofrido _bullying,_ aqui e na escola e...”

                “Não tem problema, Cas... _Castiel_. Acho que aqueles cretinos não vão mais incomodá-lo.” Olhando para o menino, disse: “Bem, agora que está em boas mãos, vou continuar o que estava fazendo. Você e Bruce estão bem?” Perguntou de forma gentil ao menino.

                Timmy balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

                Com um olhar severo na direção do antigo amigo, se afastou. A atitude dele tinha sido quase como um golpe físico, como se ele duvidasse de suas ações para com o Timmy. Castiel devia conhecê-lo melhor, para pensar que ele trataria qualquer criança de forma menos que correta.

                Desejava poder ir embora e nunca mais se deparar com os julgamentos que o outro fazia dele. Tinha que desvendar logo aquele mistério, então.

                Sonny, que havia ouvido o relato de Timmy com relação aos outros garotos, por insistência de Castiel, deu-lhes uma incumbência como reprimenda: cortar a grama em volta da casa.

                A contragosto, dedicaram-se ao serviço, mas poucos minutos depois a máquina antiga havia começado a fazer um barulho estranho. Desligada, viraram-na para expor as lâminas e ali, enroscado nelas, havia algo conhecido. O rosário desaparecido de Ruth.

                O menino mais baixo começou a tentar puxá-lo, desatando-o das pás. Inesperadamente, no entanto, a máquina voltou a funcionar, fazendo com que sangue espirrasse em todas as direções, enquanto o garoto gritava de dor.

                Dean, sentado no escritório de Sonny, passava a mão pelos cabelos, em um gesto impotente. O tempo passava e as vítimas se acumulavam.

                O rosário era algo a ser levado em consideração... Como se encaixava no quadro maior, ainda não conseguia vislumbrar, no entanto.

                Sonny e Castiel entraram, consternados. O rapaz ferido tinha levado um número grande de pontos, mas não sofrera nenhum ferimento tão grave a ponto de incapacitá-lo. Mas os meninos estavam apavorados.

                Dean sentou-se ereto e encarou o dono da casa. Evitava ostensivamente olhar para Castiel.

                “Sonny, o garoto disse mais alguma coisa que possa ter importância?”

                “Bem, ele disse que... o cortador de grama estava desligado e que a ignição se moveu sozinha...”

                “Desculpe, mas... não consigo entender o que Dean... com todo respeito... está fazendo aqui, Sonny. Pensei que ele tivesse apenas vindo visit...” parou, parecendo cair em si. “Vocês acham que isso tudo... tem um motivo... sobrenatural? Você não pode realmente estar acreditando nisso.”

                Dean o olhou com fúria. Como ousava duvidar dele assim? E ainda faltar ao respeito daquela maneira com Sonny.

                O homem mais velho tentou ser conciliador:

                “Cas, o que acontece aqui... é difícil encontrar explicação natural. Precisei chamar Dean, já que ele entende do assunto...”

                Dean estava rubro. A atitude de Castiel o ofendia profundamente.

                “Desculpe, Sonny, mas vou me retirar e continuar pesquisando. Sinto muito que não acredite em meu trabalho, _Sr. Novak_.” Levantando-se, saiu intempestivamente em direção ao celeiro.

                Quando voltou mais tarde para a casa, fez questão de verificar que o carro de Castiel não estava mais estacionado junto ao seu.

                Ainda magoado pelas palavras do outro e se recriminando por se importar com o que ele pensava, sentou-se à mesa do jantar ao lado do antigo protetor.

                “Alguma novidade?”

                “Tem alguma coisa me escapando aqui, Sonny. Geralmente eu sou mais rápido, mas desta vez pareço estar com dificuldades para determinar a causa do problema...”

                “Talvez você precise de um tempo para pensar, sem distrações.”

                “Talvez.” Respondeu, o cenho franzido.

                “Dean...” disse Sonny, os olhos buscando os do caçador. “Não creio que Castiel tenha duvidado de você hoje... ele só...”

                “Ele é sempre assim... _superior_? Minha memória é falha ou ele se tornou esse sujeito metido a sabe-tudo depois que eu fui embora?”

                “Estou surpreso com a atitude dele, Dean, tanto quanto você. Geralmente é afável, gentil... É uma pessoa muito estimada, excelente professor... Você sabia que quando ele entrou em posse da herança de sua família adotiva, ajudou vários dos rapazes aqui da casa a irem para a faculdade? Garth se tornou dentista e Victor é agente do FBI. Quem sabe onde poderiam estar hoje sem a interferência do seu velho amigo?”

                Dean ouviu aquelas informações e, apesar do ressentimento que sentia, sabia que Castiel sempre tivera uma boa índole, apesar de tudo de ruim que a vida tinha colocado no seu caminho. Não compreendia, então, o porquê de tanto desdém para com ele, que tinha tentado ser um amigo quando mais precisara.

                Terminando a refeição levantou-se e despediu-se de Sonny. Antes de ir, subiu as escadas que levavam aos quartos e procurou por Timmy.

                Encontrou-o dormindo enrolado, em posição fetal, apertando com força o amigo de plástico junto ao peito.

                Deitado na cama desconfortável do motel, o cheiro de mofo elevando-se do carpete manchado, Dean não conseguia conciliar o sono.

                Queria convencer-se internamente de que o que mantinha acordado era o caso, mas sabia que a verdade era outra.

                A atitude e as palavras de Castiel, isso era o que o incomodava. Sabia que não ia ser recebido de braços abertos se voltasse ali, em vista de sua partida inesperada – e seu comportamento questionável antes dela, tinha que admitir - mas achava que merecia ao menos a chance de mostrar quem era, agora que ambos eram adultos e tinham experiência de vida.

                Mas Castiel parecia pensar que ele era _nada_.

                Dean gostaria de poder passar por cima daquilo, como tantas coisas às quais não dava importância, o acontecido parecia estar acima de sua capacidade.

                Confrontado com o desprezo do homem em quem seu único amigo de adolescência se tornara, seu coração se revoltava. Não, ele não tinha sido apenas o amigo que fizera por si mesmo, longe da vida de caçador... Ele tinha sido o _melhor_ amigo que tivera. Haviam construído uma relação de confiança e respeito e ela tinha deteriorado daquela forma, aparentemente além de qualquer possibilidade de reconstrução.

                Sua mente, no entanto, não serenava e ele se viu buscando o momento em que tudo havia começado a decair. Fora quando começara a se interessar a sério por Robin? Fora esse o motivo do afastamento paulatino do amigo?

                Debatendo-se em meio às lembranças meio nebulosas que não visitava conscientemente havia anos, lutava para admitir o que era incômodo: tudo havia mudado na noite da tempestade.

                Dean apertou os olhos fechados, tentando fugir daquela memória sufocada havia tanto. _O beijo_.

                Levado de roldão pela torrente de reminiscências, não teve como continuar evitando o fato de que aquele beijo, seu primeiro, tinha sido... muito mais importante do que desejava. E do que até então se permitira aceitar.

                 Assaltado pelas sensações revisitadas à revelia, sentia outra vez na boca o gosto de Cas... Os braços resolutos ao seu redor, parecendo capazes de unir os fragmentos desconjuntados de sua vida pregressa.

                Dean havia, então, lutado com todas as forças, para evitar pensar naquilo como algo genuíno, bom... _prazeroso_. À luz da homofobia aprendida na convivência paterna, a frágil centelha não tinha conseguido sobreviver. Ele havia lutado com todo o empenho possível para fugir dos sentimentos que aquele encontro sob uma chuva de verão suscitavam em seu íntimo.

                Não queria lembrar de quantas vezes depois daquilo se vira ignorando alguma possível atração por outro homem. Mesmo depois que seu pai se fora, o preconceito enraizado, o medo, o faziam retroceder.

                Lutava contra esses sentimentos caindo nos braços de inúmeras mulheres sem nome, ao longo de estradas sem destino. Uma cadeia de encontros esquecíveis para tentar cancelar o único que tinha sido realmente... _inesquecível._

                Virando-se na cama, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, como se assim pudesse sufocar os desejos negados. Os sentimentos desprezados.

                No silêncio da noite, aquilo tudo parecia grande demais, excessivamente pesado... Especialmente quando a imagem de Castiel, a pessoa que era no presente, insistia em permanecer ao fundo, como uma melodia insistente que não abandona a mente, apesar de todos os esforços para silenciá-la.

                Conflitantes como eram, memória e realidade, aguçavam sua curiosidade e seu interesse. Ele queria vir a conhecer aquele homem descrito por Sonny...

                Mas ele parecia não existir na presença de Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

                Dean acordou agitado, o pouco sono que tivera repleto de pesadelos.

                Uma suspeita, a despeito da confusão mental com relação à sua própria vida, havia se formado em seu subconsciente com relação ao caso. Iria voltar à fazenda e descobrir se tinha fundamento.

                Ao chegar lá, questionou Sonny a respeito de Timmy. Afinal, a última vítima havia sido um dos meninos que o intimidara e antes dele Jack e Ruth, com suas atitudes autoritárias. Quem sabe o menino estivesse possuído por alguma entidade maligna?

                Sonny lhe ofereceu a ficha do garoto, onde sua triste história estava relatada com frieza. Ele havia sido encontrado em um prédio abandonado cerca de um ano antes. Sua foto havia sido divulgada online, em busca de sua família, mas ninguém aparecera. Considerado um órfão, fora colocado numa instituição de apoio, mas depois de várias fugas Sonny havia se prontificado a ficar com ele, como alternativa.

                A lembrança de um detalhe que até então lhe havia parecido sem importância fez com que se dirigisse ao celeiro outra vez. Subindo ao nível mais alto, procurou pelo desenho que vira em uma das paredes alguns dias antes.

                Ali estava, retratada em traços infantis, uma história trágica.

                Mãe e filho em um acidente de carro. O automóvel em chamas e a mãe se sacrificando para salvar o garoto... Uma forma negra, aterrorizante, era o ponto final do relato.

                Ele podia estar possuído, não por um demônio, mas...

                Correu em direção à casa, agora que sabia o que podia estar acontecendo. Seus olhos encontraram o carro de Cas parado ali na frente outra vez.

                Um grunhido frustrado partiu de seus lábios, enquanto abria a porta.

                Encontrando o professor sentado na sala, a pasta e uma pilha de livros ao seu lado, não pode evitar:

                “Cara, outra vez aqui? Não tem mais nada para fazer?” Imediatamente se arrependeu pelas frases ríspidas.

                Castiel piscou, desconcertado pela atitude de Dean e respondeu, gaguejando:

                “Eu moro aqui perto e Timmy precisa de ajuda...” percebendo o olhar consternado do outro homem, levantou-se rapidamente. “Algum... problema? Dean?”

                “Saia daqui, Cas, o mais rápido que puder...” disse, de forma autoritária, sem perceber que inconscientemente voltara a chamá-lo pelo apelido de antigamente.

                “Não entendo por que você quer que...” começou a retrucar, antes que Dean o pegasse pelo braço e fisicamente o empurrasse em direção à porta da frente.

                “Ei!” Gritou, ao puxar o braço com força do aperto da mão de Dean, o rosto tomado pela raiva.

                Mas nenhum dos dois pode dizer mais nada, quando às suas costas ouviram uma voz dizer:

                “Sinto muito.”

                Ao se voltarem, surpresos, para Timmy, ele completou:

                “Não posso evitar.”

                Um vaso atingiu a parede acima da cabeça de Castiel. Percebendo finalmente o que se passava, olhou para Dean, como que solicitando instruções de como proceder dali por diante.

                Dean voltou-se em direção à cozinha, à porta dos fundos, e começou a correr, seguido por Castiel, em meio a objetos que se esfacelavam contra as paredes. Na passagem, agarrou um dos atiçadores da lareira. Era de ferro e uma arma efetiva no caso de ser...

                A porta fechou com estrondo quando estavam a apenas poucos metros. Dean sabia que não abriria quando Castiel puxou com força a maçaneta.

                Abrindo, em desespero, os armários acima da pia, procurou desesperadamente por sal grosso, para com ele traçar um círculo onde poderia colocar o velho amigo em segurança. Infelizmente, não conseguiu encontrar e antes que pudesse pensar em outra possibilidade, Timmy postou-se na entrada do aposento.

                “Eu não posso controlá-la.”

                Dean olhou penalizado para o garoto sofrido que estava parado à sua frente.

                “É sua mãe, não é?”

                Castiel, até então calado, deu um passo a frente:

                “Sua mãe? Mas...”

                “Timmy, por favor, precisamos que você nos conte a respeito do incêndio...”

                “Nós estávamos voltando para casa uma noite... e aconteceu um acidente, na floresta. O carro estava queimando… Minha mãe... me empurrou para fora, mas... ele explodiu... com ela dentro.”

                Dean sabia que havia mais.

                “E então?”

                “Eu corri e encontrei um prédio abandonado... estava escuro e frio e eu... tive medo... chorei e chamei pela minha mãe... e ela veio.”

                “Mas ela... estava diferente, não estava?”

                Timmy acenou com a cabeça, em concordância, baixando os olhos para o boneco que tinha nas mãos.

                “Aposto... que foi ela quem lhe deu este brinquedo legal...” falou Dean, cauteloso.

                “Foi, quando fiz nove anos.”

                Dean se moveu na direção do garoto, a mão estendida, não percebendo a aparição de uma mulher horripilante no canto do aposento. Castiel viu quando ela se projetou, furiosa, na direção do caçador e ele se colocou instintivamente no caminho, sendo arremessado contra a parede dos fundos da casa.

                Apesar de querer ver o que acontecera com Cas, não havia espaço para hesitação. Tomou o boneco das mãos do menino e, acendendo uma das bocas do fogão, lançou-o em direção às chamas, sob o olhar incrédulo de Timmy.

                Enquanto a figura pronunciava, pelas derradeiras vezes, sua frase característica, Dean colocava os braços ao redor do menino, que parecia subitamente muito mais jovem e indefeso.

                Quando os pratos começaram a deixar os armários e se espatifar contra o chão, Dean percebeu que não era ao brinquedo que o fantasma estava ancorado. Era a Timmy!

                Afastando-se, para tentar achar uma solução que não envolvesse acabar com a vida de um garoto que havia sofrido mais do que merecia, deu um passo na direção de Cas, que estava imóvel no chão, parecendo desacordado. Antes que pudesse pensar, as mãos envolveram seu rosto, enquanto em um tom que achava perdido sussurrou:

                “Cas...” Os olhos se abriram, revelando as íris azuis das quais lembrava tão bem. Envolveu o corpo meio inerte e puxou-o contra si, levantando-o. Precisava afastar Castiel daquela ameaça.

                Arrastando-o em direção à porta da frente, percebeu que o fantasma assumia que todos eram ameaça ao filho e atacava indiscriminadamente. Foi então que sentiu um empurrão contra o caixilho da porta, o que o fez cair, derrubando Castiel.

                A mulher de aparência aterrorizante caminhou em direção a ele, como que tomada por uma fúria incontrolável, uma das mãos estendida à frente, num gesto que emulava o ato de estrangular alguém.

                Antes que sentisse os efeitos completos da asfixia, disse a Timmy, num tom desesperado, sob o olhar estupefato de Castiel:

                “Ela veio até você... quando chorou... ela não pode partir... porque acha que precisa dela...”

                “Eu não posso... ela é minha mãe!”

                “Ela... está... enlouquecendo... Ela não... pode... seguir em... frente...” disse, a voz estrangulada pela mão invisível que apertava sua garganta. “Peça... para... ela...” Seus olhos se fecharam, o esforço muito grande para seus pulmões.

                “Não...” murmurou o menino, assustado.

                Como que absorvendo o sofrimento do garoto que tanto amara em vida, a aparição deixou o braço cair e se voltou para ele.

                Momentaneamente liberto do aperto infernal, Dean disse o que precisava ser dito:

                “Deixe-a ir, garoto...” Diante da hesitação de Timmy, continuou “...às vezes precisamos fazer o que é bom para nós... mesmo que isso magoe a quem amamos...”

                O menino engoliu em seco e olhando para o rosto que não tinha muita semelhança com aquele que amava, disse:

                “Mãe, pare…”

                Percebendo a falta de convicção na fala do menino, Dean usou do resquício de força que tinha para dizer, angustiado:

                “Aperto de Kung fu, Timmy!”

                Seu rosto se endureceu por um instante e ele enunciou, alto e imperativo:

                “Pare, mãe! Pare de machucar as pessoas!”

                O fantasma, diante da ordem, abrandou as feições e abriu os braços, como se esperasse acolher o menino dentro deles.  

                “Mãe, você tem que ir...” Diante do olhar incrédulo que a figura tétrica lhe dava, ele continuou: “... e nunca mais voltar. Vou ficar bem, eu prometo.”

                Uma luz brilhou no interior da aparição e a camada escura que recobria o rosto esfacelou-se, revelando uma bela jovem em cujos olhos o amor estava expresso de forma inequívoca.

                “Eu também te amo.” Timmy afirmou, o carinho tingindo-lhe a voz.

                Dean e Castiel se entreolharam, ao presenciarem a jovem se esvair em uma fumaça resplandecente, antes do menino, desolado, se lançar na direção do caçador em busca de consolo.


	17. Chapter 17

                Sonny entrou na casa pela porta da cozinha, vindo do galinheiro, e se deparou com uma cena perturbadora. A casa parecia ter sido varrida por um vendaval.

                Receando o pior, deixou a cesta sobre a mesa e correu em direção à sala, apenas para encontrar Castiel recostado no sofá, segurando uma toalha manchada de sangue contra a têmpora e Dean consolando Timmy, que chorava baixinho abraçado a ele.

                Ia perguntar o que havia ocorrido, mas um olhar de Dean o fez calar-se.

                Avançou em direção a Castiel, e ainda desempenhando o papel que melhor se ajustava à sua personalidade, levantou o tecido rubro para verificar o ferimento que havia sob ele. Deixou a sala apenas para trazer o estojo de primeiros socorros.

                Após algum tempo, Timmy adormeceu, nos braços de Dean. Ele olhou com carinho para o rosto do menino que tinha visto e vivido muito mais para sua idade do que deveria. Um pouco como... Sam e ele mesmo.

                Aquilo, mais a lembrança de algo que fora dito antes, acenderam em seu peito uma ânsia urgente. Subiu a escada e depositou o garoto em sua cama, cobrindo-o. Sentia muito que ele não possuía mais o brinquedo que o havia consolado por todo aquele tempo. Decidiu que iria remediar aquilo de alguma forma.

                Desceu e rapidamente se despediu de Sonny, dizendo ter um assunto para resolver, algo que não podia mais esperar. Não sabia o que fazer com relação a Castiel, mas antes que pudesse tomar alguma decisão, este levantou de onde tinha estado deitado e veio ter com ele à porta da saída.

                “Dean...” chamou, inseguro.

                “Sim, Cas?” respondeu, tentando manter o rosto o mais neutro possível.

                “Eu preciso... ir para casa...” disse, titubeante. “Não quero abusar de você, mas... não acho que possa dirigir depois do golpe que levei na cabeça... Você se incomodaria... de me dar uma carona? Eu moro perto daqui.”

                Dean olhou-o com intensidade, procurando algo mais naquela face, mas apenas encontrou constrangimento e uma impressão que não podia nomear. Ele nem sabia, na verdade, o que buscava ali. Mas como outro assunto mais premente tomava conta de sua mente, decidiu acabar logo com aquilo.

                “OK, vamos lá.” Voltando à sala pegou a valise e os livros que estavam no canto da sala, perto de onde Castiel estivera deitado e caminhou para fora.

                 O trajeto, breve, já que o professor morava na propriedade vizinha, foi feito em um silêncio opressivo. Uma ou duas vezes Castiel havia feito menção de falar, mas Dean parecia envolvido por uma muralha impenetrável. Os olhos fixos na estrada, o rosto impassível.

                Parou em frente à casa conhecida, pois muitas vezes viera trazer ovos para a senhora que havia morado ali. Nunca imaginara que seu amigo, aquele que parecia ter vindo de lugar nenhum, algum dia se estabeleceria ali. Mas aquilo era sem importância agora, frente ao que havia decidido pouco antes. Aquilo tinha precedência sobre todo o resto.

                Saiu, pegou os pertences de Castiel no banco de trás e o ajudou a deixar o carro.

                Acompanhou-o à porta da frente, esperando que abrisse a porta.

                O dono da casa parecia indeciso. Dean acabou com seu sofrimento ao dizer, bruscamente:

                “Bem, tenho que ir.” Virou-se e começou a andar decididamente de volta ao carro.

                “Dean, espere...”

                Dean voltou o rosto para Castiel, sem parar de caminhar.

                “Eu gostaria... de me desculpar por...”

                “Não há necessidade, Cas. Eu entendo.”

                O Impala vibrou com seu ronco macio, levando Dean de volta à cidade.

                Sentado na cama ainda desfeita, olhava fixamente para o celular.

                Estivera pela última meia hora procurando um número de telefone e agora que o tinha encontrado, hesitava.

                Respirou fundo e, criando coragem, deixou os dedos premerem as teclas na tela.

                Um instante de silêncio e depois um toque. Mais um. Dean pensou em desligar e deixar aquilo para lá. Mais um toque e uma voz disse “alô”.

                Engolindo o nervosismo que se alojara em sua garganta, respondeu finalmente:

                “Oi, Sam.”

                Deitado, fitava o teto. Os olhos, inchados pelas lágrimas que haviam caído sem cessar depois que encerrara a ligação, vagavam pelas rachaduras no reboco, como se procurando o norte em um mapa sem indicações.

                Ao dizer a Timmy que muitas vezes era preciso pensar em si mesmo primeiro, mesmo que magoando a quem se amava, percebera que aquilo era o que Sam tinha feito ao se recusar a acompanhá-lo quando Dean estivera em Stanford, nove anos antes. Ele escolhera o que era melhor para si mesmo, o que o tiraria daquela existência que odiava, mesmo que fosse magoar o pai e o irmão. Dean o havia considerado uma pessoa egoísta, mas agora via que sua motivação fora a busca de uma vida melhor... e quem podia ser culpado por desejar ser feliz?

                Movido por esta compreensão, havia estendido a mão, tentando reatar os laços fraternais, cuja ausência era um sofrimento constante para ele.

                A conversa com o irmão tinha sido longa e difícil. Bem, no começo, pelo menos. Inicialmente constrangido, Sam havia se aberto aos poucos e ambos haviam confessado seus arrependimentos e frustrações. Haviam conseguido até mesmo rir um pouco, ao se lembrarem de alguns momentos da infância.

                Antes que a conversa terminasse, Sam havia lhe perguntado o que o motivara a fazer aquilo após tanto tempo. Dean disse que lhe contaria tudo quando se encontrassem, esperava, num futuro não muito distante. Era coisa que precisava fazer face a face.

                Sam havia ficado em silêncio, ponderando, antes de concordar. Haviam combinado continuarem se falando regularmente pelo telefone até que pudessem marcar um encontro.

                As despedidas tinham sido permeadas por uma emoção sincera. Ao colocar o aparelho sobre o criado mudo, as defesas haviam ruído e as lágrimas fluíram sem restrição, lavando anos de recriminações e angústia.

                Dean sentia-se ao mesmo tempo leve e vazio, agora que se via desprovido daquela mágoa à qual vinha se agarrando por anos.

                Por outro lado, o horizonte mais limpo dentro de si lhe permitia uma percepção mais clara de outros assuntos.

                A conversa com Sam o tinha exaurido, contudo, e aquilo era coisa para outro dia. Abandonando a consciência, deixou-se mergulhar em um sono tranquilo.


	18. Chapter 18

               A brisa gélida de outono o encontrou quando deixou o quarto. Um dia brusco o esperava do lado de fora, mas por dentro uma pequena alegria o aquecia, fazendo com que os problemas que ainda teria que enfrentar parecessem um pouco menores.

                Descontraído, caminhou até o _diner_ , decidido a ter um café da manhã completo. O esforço emocional da véspera parecia haver consumido toda sua energia.

                Sentou-se na mesma mesa do primeiro dia em que retornara. Não tinha mais a visão do Impala, posto que tinha ficado no estacionamento do motel, mas seus olhos recaíram sobre um casal que caminhava abraçado.

                Robin e o noivo. A felicidade parecia exalar deles, mesmo àquela distância. Dean sorriu, observando a alegria estampada na face da mulher que um dia o atraíra.

                O homem, Allan, lembrou de seu nome, era alto e forte. De compleição clara, tinha um rosto anguloso, com uma mandíbula bem definida. O sorriso que trazia no rosto refletia a emoção da noiva.

                Faziam um bonito casal, pensou. Vinham despreocupadamente em direção ao restaurante e Dean, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, tinha vontade de conversar com ela, saber mais sobre o que havia deixado para trás, voltar a conhecê-la.

                Quando entraram e ela o viu sentado sozinho, puxou o companheiro com ela até ali, perguntando se Dean se incomodaria de dividir a mesa com eles.

                Ela pareceu perceber aquela nova abertura na expressão do antigo conhecido, pois se inclinou e o beijou no rosto, suscitando uma exclamação indignada por parte do noivo. Mas era claramente uma brincadeira, o homem nem um pouco incomodado pela demonstração pública de afeto.

                Em meio a uma farta refeição, a conversação fluía com facilidade, Robin conduzindo-a com maestria para assuntos agradáveis.

                Quando, entretanto, perguntou a Dean se ele sabia o que acontecera com Castiel na véspera porque ele ligara avisando que não iria poder comparecer à escola naquele dia, Dean se viu subitamente sem saber o que dizer.

                Como ela parecia genuinamente preocupada, disse-lhe que havia ocorrido um incidente na fazenda quando ele fora visitar Timmy, mas nada grave. Ele tinha sofrido uma pancada na cabeça mas estava bem, provavelmente precisava apenas descansar.

                Olhando para Dean com aqueles olhos enormes, Robin parecia pronta para exigir dele  mais explicações... Voltando-se para Allan, pediu-lhe com gentileza que os deixasse a sós por alguns minutos. Ainda que parecendo surpreso, ele se levantou sem demora, dizendo que a esperaria na livraria do outro lado da praça. Despediu-se cordialmente de Dean e deixou o restaurante.

                Ela acompanhou-o com olhos até que a porta tivesse se fechado às suas costas e então se virou novamente para Dean.

                Ele estremeceu, pensando no que o aguardava, uma conversa à qual desesperadamente havia tentado se furtar.

                “Dean... o que veio fazer aqui? Seja sincero comigo, por favor, em nome de nossa amizade...”

                “Eu já lhe disse... vim a pedido de Sonny. Ele tinha um problema e...”

                “Sua vinda aqui não teve nada a ver com... Castiel?”

                “Castiel... por que haveria? Até chegar aqui não sabia que ele ainda morava na cidade.”

                “Oh...” disse, piscando, um pouco confusa. “O que pensou que havia acontecido com ele?”

                “Sinceramente... Não pensei muito a respeito. Vim para ajudar Sonny e o passado... é passado, Robin.”

                Ela lhe lançou um olhar tristonho, que nunca havia visto naquela face bonita e Dean se sentiu mal por ter sido ele a suscitar aquela reação. E a percepção de que poderia não ser a primeira vez doeu fundo em seu peito.

                “Acho que eu vou ter que... Olha, Dean, não vou mentir... quando você foi embora...” pigarreou antes de continuar “... foi difícil. Para mim, quero dizer.”

                Ele baixou os olhos, envergonhado, apesar de saber que a culpa daquilo não era apenas dele.

                “Fiquei esperando naquele sábado e então Sonny ligou se desculpando por você. Eu não queria acreditar, muito menos entender, quando ele tentou explicar o que tinha acontecido. Eu nunca tinha... gostado de ninguém como gostei de você.”

                _Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer o mesmo_ , pensou, incomodado. Mas sabia que aquilo não era verdade... A conclusão a que chegara havia apenas dois dias não tivera ainda tempo de se tornar um fato natural, o incômodo da percepção muito tardia ainda se dando a conhecer.

                “O que senti... vejo agora, foi apenas uma das dores do crescimento. O tempo... cura tudo. E é por isso que estou aqui agora conversando com você... O que estou lhe contando foi o que se passou _comigo_ , Dean...”

                Ele ficou esperando em suspenso pelo que viria a seguir, mas os segundos passavam e a moça parecia lutar internamente com o que tinha ainda a dizer.

                “Robin...” começou, tencionando encerrar por ali aquela conversa constrangedora, mas ela finalmente parecia haver se decidido a levar aquilo adiante.

                “O que aconteceu com Castiel, no entanto... Hesito em lhe contar, porque não é minha história para compartilhar... Mas espero não estar fazendo mal quando lhe digo que ficou arrasado. Regrediu ao ponto em que estava quando foi morar na casa de Sonny. Era impossível não perceber a correlação entre a sua partida e o estado emocional dele, Dean. Todos viram o quanto sofria. Isolou-se completamente.”

                Dean ouviu aquilo tudo com grande pesar, a culpa tomando conta de seu ser.

                Mas a jovem não havia ainda acabado seu relato.

                “Um dia, algo o sacudiu e ele saiu do torpor, não sem outro trauma... Mas a vida parece nos lembrar de que existe e deve ser vivida, algumas vezes pela alegria, outras pela dor... A dor trouxe Castiel de volta.” Parou para observar de perto o rosto do ouvinte, antes de continuar:

                “Depois disso... consumidos ainda pela tristeza, apoiamo-nos um no outro. Ficamos amigos. Falávamos de você muitas vezes, para ver se conseguíamos _exorcizar_ a sua ausência... A evolução natural foi... ficarmos juntos.”

                Dean arregalou os olhos. Aquilo, por incrível que pudesse parecer, doía mais do que tudo! Eles haviam acabado sendo um para o outro aquilo que ele não pudera ser para nenhum dos dois.

                “Mas... logo vimos que aquilo não era para nós. Voltamos a ser apenas amigos, confidentes, o que somos até hoje. Allan será meu marido em breve, mas Castiel sempre será meu melhor amigo.”

                Dean engoliu em seco diante da magnitude do afeto que unia aqueles dois. Sentia-se ínfimo, desprezível.

                “Você deve estar se perguntando por que lhe contei tudo isso... Ainda que eu tenha feito as pazes com o passado e deixado tudo aquilo para trás, Castiel... Bem, não tenho esse direito... Mas preciso lhe pedir, encarecidamente, que não o faça passar por nada parecido outra vez. Ele é bom, é gentil, amoroso, dedicado... Só vê o melhor nas pessoas... Não posso vê-lo sofrer outra vez. Nunca daquela forma. Então, eu lhe peço, Dean... Não faça isso com ele novamente.”

                Passando as costas da mão pela face, afastou uma lágrima. Num gesto conhecido, ergueu a manga do casaco e olhou o relógio.

                “Bem, não posso deixar Allan esperando por mim a manhã toda.” Levantou, pegando a bolsa pela alça. “Desculpe, Dean, se o magoei... Mas ele é meu amigo. Desejo-lhe o melhor.”

                Saiu, deixando Dean com um gosto amargo na boca.

                Dean levantou e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao banheiro. Apoiando-se na parede de um dos reservados colocou para fora a refeição que havia acabado de ingerir.

                Ele merecia aquilo. Todas as vezes, _todas as vezes_ , deixara Castiel como o último a ser considerado. Aquela era uma conclusão horrível a se chegar. Ele era um péssimo ser humano, como já desconfiava havia tempos e os fatos apenas tinham acabado de confirmar suas suspeitas.

                Decidiu ali mesmo que iria embora enquanto era tempo. Não veria mais Castiel, então não teria chance de magoá-lo outra vez. Esperava já não tê-lo feito naqueles poucos dias.

                Voltou ao motel, jogou os minguados pertences na mala e saiu, deliberando se deveria passar antes pela casa de Sonny.

                Sonny e Timmy nada tinham a ver com aquilo. Iria até lá, despedir-se, decidiu.

                Os cumprimentos foram breves e Dean prometeu enviar um brinquedo ao menino, para substituir aquele cuja destruição havia causado. Timmy não respondeu, apenas o abraçou mais uma vez.

                Ligou o carro, olhou o mapa, conferindo o caminho mais curto até o _rugaru_ que o aguardava em Lima, Ohio e partiu sem olhar para trás.


	19. Chapter 19

                O Impala devorava com facilidade os quilômetros do caminho sem fim. A bagagem no banco de trás, o toca-fitas no último volume, o motorista direcionou o carro para a autoestrada que levava para fora da cidade.

                Não havia tempo para recriminações. O que estava feito, estava feito. Ele tinha se afastado outra vez, desta vez sim, para sempre.   

                Castiel se mantivera distante por todo o tempo em que Dean permanecera na cidade. Não parecia querer reatar os vínculos com o antigo amigo. Talvez houvesse percebido que ele era um fracassado.  Porque ele era isso mesmo. Um fracassado, um homem sem raízes nem futuro.

                Castiel tinha construído uma vida para si, ajudando outros ao longo do caminho. Era um profissional dedicado, bem conceituado, um cidadão de respeito. Tinha amigos, influenciava vidas... Era natural que procurasse se distanciar dele.

                O que Robin lhe contara fora apenas a peça que completava o quadro, no qual certamente não havia lugar para ele.

                Com o coração pesaroso, passou pela placa que marcava o limite da cidade. Não pretendia voltar ali nunca mais, sobrecarregado pela ideia de que não era nada, apenas uma vaga lembrança na mente de algumas pessoas. Ele não importava. Para ninguém.

                Mesmo a alegria de ter começado a se reaproximar de Sam empalidecera frente à percepção do quanto sua presença era prejudicial. Começou a repensar aquilo também, decidido a afastar-se de tudo. Definitivamente.

                Mas há apenas uma carga definida que o coração humano pode suportar. Dean havia abusado de sua capacidade havia muito. Um aperto no peito o fez inspirar agudamente.

                Agarrou o volante com uma das mãos, enquanto abria alguns botões da camisa de flanela. Inspirou de forma rascante, suscitando outra onda de náusea e angústia. Decidiu parar no acostamento. Abriu a porta e caminhou alguns passos, meio tonto, respirando com dificuldade.

                _É isso,_ pensou. _Vou morrer. Deus ou qualquer outro poder que comande o Universo decidiu que já tive minha quota na vida, que já causei muito mal. É hora de partir._

                Encostou-se ao carro que era seu único bem neste mundo e esperou pelo alívio que viria por meio do esquecimento completo.

                Os minutos passavam, entretanto, e seu coração começou a voltar ao normal, os batimentos compassados, a respiração acalmando-se lentamente.

                _Não estou morto? Deus, por quê? Eu não mereço... Sou veneno... Não há esperança para mim..._ Essas eram verdades incontestáveis para ele e as repetia na mente, incessantemente.

                Dos céus, como que atendendo a uma deixa perfeita, um sinal foi enviado, na forma de um relâmpago. As nuvens escuras acima pareceram rasgar-se pelo brilhante impulso elétrico. Ao longe, um trovão ribombou.

                Dean abriu os olhos e inspirou.

                _Uma noite._

_Tempestade._

_Um sinal._

                Quando pesados pingos gelados começaram a tamborilar na carcaça metálica do Impala, Dean pareceu finalmente voltar à vida.

                A água que caía do céu o fez ver com clareza.

                Entrou no carro, ligou o motor e fazendo uma curva aberta na estrada molhada retornou à cidade que havia acabado de deixar.


	20. Chapter 20

                A mente decidida o levou pela estrada até a frente da casa antiga onde morava Castiel.

                Desligou motor e respirando fundo uma última vez, premeu a buzina. Uma, duas, três vezes. A ansiedade era grande e ele deixou o interior seco do veículo para encharcar-se na chuva forte.

                Caminhou em direção à casa, esperando uma resposta. A meio caminho dela parou e a plenos pulmões bradou:

                “Castiel!”

                Dentro da casa, o homem de cabelos escuros abriu os olhos e levantou da cama. Foi até a janela e o que viu o fez tremer.

_Dean._

Como não houvera resposta, abriu os braços e chamou outra vez, desta vez mais confiante:

                “CASTIEL!”

                Aquele que fora um garoto sofrido, não queria - _não podia_ \- mais alimentar a esperança. Pensou em fechar os olhos, tapar os ouvidos e esquecer que Dean estava lá fora, chamando por ele. Mas... chovia. _Chovia._

                Desceu as escadas e pegou um guarda-chuva vermelho que deixava sempre ao lado da porta. Abriu-o e caminhou pela varanda, levantando o anteparo ao descer lentamente os degraus.

                Dean estava parado no mesmo lugar, aguardando sua aproximação.

                A passos inseguros, mas inevitáveis, Castiel chegou mais perto. Até ficar frente a frente com aquele que tinha mantido seu coração refém por tantos anos.

                Água escorria pelo rosto atraente, enfatizando as sardas que o haviam atraído no passado.

                Com um gesto brusco, Dean arrancou-lhe o guarda-chuva da mão e o atirou longe.

                Um passo era o que os separava e Dean o eliminou, enlaçando a nuca de Castiel com as mãos. A antecipação se traduziu em uma inspiração ansiosa e as bocas dos dois se reencontraram.


	21. Chapter 21

                Quando os lábios se tocaram, a sensação foi quase esmagadora. Dean queria reaprender o que fora esquecido e beber todas as sensações perfeitas que, sabia, se escondiam naquela boca rosada.

                Capturando o lábio inferior de Castiel, Dean deslizou a língua por ele, pressentindo o toque pelo qual ansiava havia quase vinte anos.

                Quando a boca se abriu, permitindo sua entrada, foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado. O sabor era o mesmo. Inebriante.

                Enquanto as línguas se tocavam, a princípio cautelosas e logo famintas, os corpos se encostaram avidamente, como se não pudesse haver entre eles nenhum espaço... Como se todo o espaço que houvera entre eles não tivesse mais lugar naquela nova realidade onde os dois se beijavam sem medo.

                Os braços de Castiel encontraram o caminho de volta em torno de Dean e como antes, seguraram-no perto, junto ao peito.

                Nenhum dos dois queria deixar ir a presença havia tanto desejada, a proximidade apenas brevemente conhecida numa distante noite de verão. Mas respirar era imperativo e eles, contra a vontade, se afastaram. Apenas o suficiente.

                O ar era gelado à volta deles, a única fonte de calor a de seus próprios corpos. Castiel tremia, a camiseta fina de mangas curtas colada à figura bem definida.

                Dean piscou, as pestanas pesadas, igualmente carregadas por água doce e salgada. Percebeu o quanto havia amado Castiel. O quanto ainda amava. E isso era só o que importava.

                Tomou uma mão fria entre os dedos e tentou guiar Castiel na direção do Impala, para ali se refugiarem da chuva que não dava trégua, mas o outro foi mais decidido e trouxe Dean consigo para dentro da casa.

                Tropeçaram para dentro, pingando no assoalho de madeira escura. Subitamente sem jeito, olharam-se nos olhos, as mãos ainda atadas. Trêmulo, de frio e de excitação, Castiel finalmente decidiu-se a agir, trazendo Dean até a porta do banheiro do andar de baixo da casa, entreabrindo-a.

                “Você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada...” Disse, sem segundas intenções, a princípio, mas o leve levantar de sobrancelhas de Dean finalmente o fez perceber a conotação dúbia. _Não ainda_ , pensou, ligeiramente frustrado. “Vou trazer alguma coisa seca para você... Espere aqui...”

                Nem bem tinha terminado de enunciar as palavras começou a subir as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, traindo a própria ansiedade.

                Dean sorriu suavemente para a visão, antes de entrar e fechar a porta às suas costas.

                Começou a tirar as peças ensopadas, tentando molhar o chão o menos possível, mas lembrou-se do estrago que tinham feito no piso de madeira da sala. Embolou as roupas sobre a pia, na falta de lugar melhor. A única peça relativamente seca eram os boxers, já que até as meias pingavam.

                Uma batida leve na porta chamou sua atenção. Sem realmente dar-se conta do que fazia, abriu-a imediata e completamente, pegando de surpresa o anfitrião, que tinha nos braços uma toalha e uma muda de roupa. O movimento do seu pomo de Adão revelou o quanto a visão do antigo amigo seminu o perturbava.

                Percebendo o constrangimento que causara, rapidamente agradeceu, aceitou o que lhe era entregue e fechou a porta outra vez.

                Secou-se e vestiu-se com presteza, não querendo, pela primeira vez na vida, furtar-se à conversa que era inevitável. Mas a clareza que o trouxera até ali não poderia falsear no momento mais importante. Ele tinha vindo com um propósito e qual fosse o resultado da discussão, não se acovardaria agora.

                Indeciso por um momento sobre o que fazer sobre a própria roupa, decidiu que ficaria onde estava, por enquanto. Mais tarde trataria daquilo, pois havia coisa muito mais importante a fazer.

                Abriu a porta com cautela, desta vez, sem saber por quê. Mas Castiel não estava à vista. Correu os olhos pela sala antes de ouvir ruídos que vinham do corredor, à direita.

                Descalço, os pés sentindo a maciez das tábuas antigas sob as solas, caminhou silenciosamente até o final dele, onde se abria para a conhecida cozinha onde tinha estado várias vezes. A antiga dona sempre lhe oferecia alguma guloseima quando trazia os ovos enviados por Sonny.

                Para agregar mais uma lembrança feliz a aquele aconchegante aposento, seus olhos recaíram em Cas, que, de costas, enchia a chaleira na pia. Uma camiseta e um par de jeans desbotados era só o que vestia, os cabelos ainda úmidos, os pés nus no linóleo verde. Era uma visão extremamente sexy, mas Dean não podia se perder nestas conjecturas.

                Pigarreando para se fazer notado, voltou a andar, aproximando-se devagar. Castiel se voltou e não conseguiu evitar que os olhos deslizassem pela figura forte e máscula de Dean. Vê-lo com suas roupas, uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta escura, era ainda mais atraente do que imaginara. Balançando levemente a cabeça, afastou os pensamentos inadequados para o momento.

                “Sente-se, Dean, por favor. Acho que temos muito a conversar... não acha?” disse, a voz mais insegura do que desejava.

                “Obrigado, Cas. Sim, há muito a dizer.”

                Puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se, apoiando os antebraços sobre a toalha xadrez. Observou Castiel enquanto colocava a chaleira no fogo, pegava duas canecas no armário e as colocava sobre o balcão. Desejava que aquela tarefa mundana pudesse lhes indicar uma maneira mais fácil de fazerem o que precisava ser feito.

                Dean não disse nada. Esperou que Cas estivesse pronto. Ele lhe devia aquilo, posto que a sua própria resolução levara perto de vinte anos para ser alcançada.

                Quando Castiel sentou-se à sua frente, sua determinação quase fraquejou. Decidira contar tudo... e agora, ao olhar no fundo daqueles olhos, sentia-se indigno. Duvidava do que tinha vindo dizer.

                Engoliu, olhando para as mãos que tinha unidas à frente, incerto de como começar.

                Castiel esperou pacientemente, seu olhar também dirigido às mãos calejadas, onde se fixou nas pequenas manchas castanhas que também as salpicavam. Um sorriso minúsculo se formou em seus lábios diante desta percepção.

                A Dean, que voltara a olhar na direção do antigo amigo, aquilo não passou despercebido e foi o que lhe inspirou a começar.

                “Cas, eu... não tenho direito de estar aqui, mas desde que você me deu esta chance... pretendo usá-la para ser sincero. Peço apenas que me deixe falar, porque... é muita coisa e tenho medo de não conseguir terminar se parar.”

                Castiel assentiu silenciosamente, sem piscar.

                “Eu... estava decidido a ir embora. Estava na estrada, saindo da cidade, para dizer a verdade. Não pretendia mais encontrá-lo...”

                Diante do inclinar conhecido de cabeça que lhe indicava que o outro se perguntava o porquê daquilo, continuou:

                “Hoje... foi me feito ver que... eu o fiz sofrer muito... no passado. E tive indícios de que... você ainda poderia sofrer pelo que aconteceu naquele tempo.” Dean não tinha intenção de nomear quem dissera aquilo, mas sabia que Castiel desconfiaria.

                “Pensei em poupar-lhe mais... mágoa... afastando-me definitivamente, sem despedida. Você teria a confirmação de que eu não presto e a história estaria encerrada.”

                Diante desta declaração, Castiel não pode se conter:

                “Dean...” e então, lembrando-se do que concordara inicialmente, fechou a boca e fez um gesto para que continuasse.

                “Eu não sou grande coisa, Cas... e é difícil entender como é que você... pode se sentir atraído por mim, mesmo quando éramos garotos. A verdade é que... eu me senti da mesma forma por você... e esta é uma admissão que por muito tempo neguei a mim próprio.”

                Castiel tentava manter o rosto impassível, guardando seus comentários para depois, mas não estava conseguindo disfarçar a expressão do que aquelas declarações suscitavam nele.

                “Não é justificativa suficiente, Cas, dizer que meu pai era um filho da mãe preconceituoso... que me criou para ser ‘macho’ em todos os sentidos. Ele jamais me perdoaria se soubesse...” parou por um instante, inspirando fundo “... nosso beijo, naquela noite... destruiu essa imagem de homem para mim. Destruiu a imagem de heterossexualidade que eu tinha, baseada no que ele tinha me ensinado até ali... Não exatamente naquele momento, mas nos dias seguintes... eu perdi o chão, completamente... por causa do seu beijo.”

                Se Castiel pudesse falar, teria se desculpado por aquilo, mas não o interromperia novamente.

                “Como sabe, tentei me encontrar novamente... usando Robin. Sim, eu sei o que fiz. Pretendo pedir perdão a ela, depois, mas acho que já superou aquilo tudo. Eu me arrependo amargamente de tudo o que fiz, Cas, eu... fui injusto e extremamente insensível, com você e com ela.”

                Calou-se, impedido de continuar por um nó na garganta que ameaçava fazê-lo perder totalmente a compostura.

                Intuindo o que se passava, Castiel deixou passar um instante. Levantou e encheu as canecas com o conteúdo da chaleira, depositando dentro de cada uma delas um saquinho de chá de camomila e uma colherada de açúcar. Hesitou, ao fechar o açucareiro, abrindo-o novamente para acrescentar mais uma dose na caneca que seria de Dean.

                Ao invés de trazê-lo à calma, aquele gesto trouxe Dean ainda mais perto das lágrimas. O homem que estava ali, tão diferente do menino que fora, ainda o conhecia melhor do que era possível.

                Trouxe as mãos atadas para cima e apoiou a testa nelas, numa tentativa vã de esconder-se do olhar do outro homem.

                Como Dean não parecia capaz de continuar, Castiel tomou para si a tarefa de levar adiante aquela conversa difícil:

                “Você disse que... estava indo embora. Por que... resolveu voltar?”

                Os olhos se apertaram fortemente antes das pálpebras se abrirem.

                “Achei que estivesse morrendo.” Murmurou.

                “C-como?”

                “Eu senti um aperto no peito, não conseguia respirar... Achei que ia morrer e que... era bom. Eu já fiz muito mal nessa Terra... magoei muita gente... era apenas justo.”

                Quem estava à beira das lágrimas agora era seu interlocutor.

                “Parei o carro e saí... Quase não consegui me manter de pé... Mas melhorei aos poucos, acho que foi só... um ataque de ansiedade ou algo assim.”

                Castiel concordou com a cabeça, visivelmente preocupado.

                “Quando comecei a amaldiçoar quem tinha me poupado, me permitido continuar vivendo... A tempestade começou.” Finalmente fixou os olhos em Castiel.

                Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele tinha afirmado: _“é uma resposta às minhas preces.”_ Mas depois chegara à conclusão de que estivera errado. Aquela chuva, o beijo... tinham estragado tudo.

                “Eu tinha a chance, se quisesse... de tentar dar outro final à história. Podia tentar vir aqui e... pedir perdão e ir embora. Ou poderia... mostrar que finalmente eu aceito o que significa para mim, que não tenho mais medo de encarar o que sinto por você. Ou pelo menos, se você não quisesse me ver, seria a rejeição que eu merecia e tudo se encerraria.”

                Castiel soluçou baixinho, tentando conter as lágrimas que queimavam sob suas pálpebras.

                “Cas, eu não mereço estar aqui, não mereço que você me ouça... mas eu tinha que tentar... entende? Não podia me afastar deixando as coisas como estavam... Mesmo que eu tenha ainda menos a oferecer do que antes.” Terminou, baixando os olhos, incapaz de olhar o rosto magoado à sua frente.

                O homem de cabelos escuros não hesitou. Levantou de onde estava e aproximou-se de Dean, puxando seu queixo para cima, para que o encarasse:

                “Nunca mais diga que não merece qualquer das coisas que lhe dedico espontaneamente, Dean. Acredito que seja um homem bom e que mereça muito mais do que a vida tenha lhe dado até aqui, muito mais do que o afeto de um garoto sem rumo poderia lhe dedicar.”

                “Mas Cas...”

                “Dean, deixe-me falar, por favor.” Disse, suave porém assertivamente.

                Fechando a boca, o rosto ainda preso entre os dedos longos do outro homem, fez que sim com a cabeça.

                “Você foi a primeira pessoa fora de minha família a quem amei. Você me recebeu como seu amigo sem que eu tivesse nada a oferecer, confuso, dilacerado como estava. Você me ajudou a ver que coisas boas ainda poderiam acontecer, apesar do horror que tinha passado.”

                Piscou uma vez e soltou-lhe o rosto, agachando-se à sua altura:

                “Eu desprezei sua amizade e tentei forçar-lhe um relacionamento que não podia aceitar. Sinto muito. Venho carregando essa culpa e agradeço, ainda que não mereça a oportunidade, por me permitir externar o meu arrependimento.”

                Dean estava incrédulo. Castiel se sentia culpado?

                “Mas vejo que, apesar de nos arrependermos de como agimos no passado... e mesmo apenas alguns dias atrás... eu fui extremamente grosseiro com você..." parou para respirar fundo "... nós dois estamos aqui... _agora_.”

                Dean sentiu uma fagulha reacender em seu peito.

                “Estamos aqui e, como você disse, temos chance de dar outro final a esta história. O que quer, Dean?”

                "Quero seu perdão."

                "Não, Dean.  Por que voltou aqui?  _O que você realmente quer?_ "

                “Você, Cas... Eu só quero você... se me aceitar.” Respondeu, a voz embargada, enunciando finalmente o que tinha decidido havia pouco mais que um dia mas que desde então se tornara uma certeza absoluta.

                “Você tem dúvida disso?” Murmurou, o olhar terno, antes de se inclinar e delicadamente tocar os lábios do outro com os seus.

                Dean se permitiu finalmente expirar, aceitando o beijo suave.

                Castiel se levantou e tomou as mãos de Dean entre as suas. Quando este estava de pé, voltou a abraçá-lo, instilando o melhor do seu sentimento naquele ato.

                Os braços de Dean fizeram o mesmo, envolvendo a cintura de Cas.

                Ficaram ali por um longo tempo, as testas encostadas, emocionados, respirando o mesmo ar e permitindo que as incertezas aos poucos se convertessem em esperança.


	22. Chapter 22

                Dean tomou a iniciativa, o olhar intenso pedindo permissão para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

                Castiel fechou os olhos, diminuindo o espaço entre os dois. Desta vez, o contato, a princípio lento, em pouco tempo tinha reacendido o desejo em ambos, permitindo-lhes, pela primeira vez, vivenciá-lo livremente.

                Dean queria, precisava mostrar a Cas que tinha superado suas barreiras, ainda que nunca tivesse feito nada daquilo com outro homem. Desceu as mãos que estavam na nuca, os dedos enroscando-se no cabelo úmido, escorregando-as pelos braços musculosos, sentindo-os arrepiarem-se ao toque. Ao chegar à barra da camiseta folgada, fez com que os dedos deslizassem sob ela, trazendo-os para frente, num gesto ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e erótico, quando seus polegares tocaram o quadril exposto pelo cós baixo da calça.

                Castiel demonstrou seu agrado com um beijo ainda mais profundo. Dean sentia sua excitação crescer rapidamente e logo a estava friccionando contra o parceiro, a calça de moletom não podendo disfarçar o que se passava. Uma inspiração sonora foi a maneira do homem de cabelos escuros mostrar que Dean estava no caminho certo.

                As mãos fortes de Dean subiram, ainda sob a peça de roupa, em direção ao peito, roçando-lhe os mamilos. Cas deixou os braços soltarem o torso forte do outro, erguendo-os para que o parceiro puxasse a camiseta por sobre sua cabeça. Quando o tecido macio revelou o rosto que havia estado escondido por uma fração de segundo, Dean pode ver as pupilas dilatadas, consumindo o azul das íris, enquanto os lábios se abriam em um sorriso sincero.

                Foram desfazendo-se aos poucos das peças de roupa, sem constrangimento. Cada uma delas que tocava o chão era um passo na direção em que vinham se movendo havia anos, ainda que a dúvida de Dean os houvesse desviado do objetivo.

                Olhares curiosos e reverentes apreciavam cada pedaço de pele revelado. Batimentos cardíacos se aceleravam a cada toque, até que não restou nada, apenas os dois, nus, no meio da cozinha de Castiel.

                Agora que estavam ali, sentiram-se, por um momento, sem ação. As palavras haviam aberto o caminho, mas o próximo passo era decisivo. A atração, de ambas as partes era inegável, mas havia a incerteza trazida por algo novo, ainda que buscado por muito tempo. O olhar que Castiel lançou a Dean era quase uma súplica e Dean não podia ver receio ou dúvida ali, então sorriu e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

                “Estou aqui, Cas... e sou seu.”

                Expressa a concordância de Dean, Castiel sentiu-se finalmente seguro para conduzi-lo até a sala, entre beijos e carícias, empurrando-o contra o sofá. Ele o fez sentar-se, as costas apoiadas nas almofadas. Dean relaxou, deleitando-se ao observar o corpo másculo do antigo amigo, abrindo os lábios num suspiro ao perceber que ninguém jamais o tinha atraído tão intensamente.  

                Castiel fazia o mesmo, absorvendo todos os detalhes, o rosto traindo a atração irresistível que sentia, a respiração ofegante. Inclinando o corpo, as mãos tocaram os joelhos separados de Dean e subiram, deslizando numa carícia suave, até que estavam nos quadris, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas se amoldavam sobre o corpo sólido, as bocas se unindo outra vez.

                Movendo-se com propósito, trouxe os quadris para frente, fazendo com que seu pênis ereto tocasse o de Dean e olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, roçou-os um contra o outro.

                Incapacitado de manter os olhos abertos pela sobrecarga sensorial, Dean gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Aquele contato, que jamais permitira a si mesmo, era perfeito.

                Era perfeito porque vinha de Cas.

                Castiel intensificou as carícias, beijando Dean muitas e muitas vezes, seus lábios espalhando toques pelo rosto, pescoço, peito, as mãos afagando a pele da forma que sua fantasia imaginara vezes sem fim. Sua voz, entre um e outro beijo, enunciava apenas uma palavra: _Dean._ Este o segurava perto de si com as duas mãos, como se temesse afastar-se dele, agora que o reencontrara.

                Quando Castiel tomou os dois membros juntos, estimulando-os com firmeza, Dean envolveu a mão do parceiro e juntou-se a ele na tarefa. Por tanto tempo reprimido, o contato era muito mais do que podiam aguentar e ambos logo, muito cedo, alcançaram o clímax.

                Silenciados, por ora, os desejos do corpo, a paz se apoderou deles. Castiel repousou a cabeça no ombro forte de Dean, deixando-se descansar de uma trajetória que lhe parecera sem fim, sem pausa. Solitária. Agora sabia que Dean se sentia da mesma forma e que juntos - e um no outro - podiam buscar o que havia se perdido.

                Acolhidos pelo sentimento ainda não enunciado, mas que se fazia conhecer nos olhares trocados, relaxaram, languidamente um nos braços do outro.

                Lá fora, a chuva ainda caía, transformada em uma suave garoa.

                Quando a situação começou a ficar incômoda, Castiel levantou-se e, segurando as duas mãos de Dean, puxou-o ao seu encontro. Subiram as escadas de mãos dadas, sem pressa.

                Enquanto esperavam que o chuveiro atingisse uma temperatura agradável, não perdiam tempo, tocando-se sensualmente. No entanto, quando Dean acompanhou com o dedo uma das cicatrizes nas costas de Castiel, sentiu que o outro se enrijeceu por um instante. Afastando o rosto, procurou a causa do constrangimento.

                A expressão de Cas traduzia a vergonha que tinha das marcas de sua história. Mas Dean a conhecia e abraçando-o com suavidade, tentou acalmá-lo. Continuou acariciando os ombros largos, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido palavras gentis.

                Quando sentiu Castiel relaxar novamente contra ele, fez com que se virasse, apoiando-se no balcão da pia.

                Os olhos azuis, encontrando os do companheiro no espelho, comunicaram temor e constrangimento.

                Dean começou, então, a traçar com os lábios cada um dos vergões, murmurando palavras de carinho contra a pele marcada.

                Castiel fechou os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas inundavam-nos.

                Quando Dean tinha tocado todas as cicatrizes, encostou o queixo no ombro de Cas e falou, a voz suave:

                “Todos temos cicatrizes, Cas... As minhas, as mais profundas, trago dentro de mim. Mas você as conhece, cada uma delas... e sua compreensão as reconhece, as aceita. Nunca se esconda de mim, por favor. Elas são parte de você e, apesar da dor que causaram, fizeram-no chegar até aqui, se tornar este homem admirável.”

                Cas se virou, tomando o rosto de Dean entre as mãos, agradecendo cada uma das palavras com um beijo, as lágrimas correndo soltas pela face.

                “Eu amo você, Dean.” Disse, sem medo.

                Dean, emocionado, não pode responder. Mas seus olhos transmitiram a mensagem que a boca ainda era incapaz de enunciar.

                O restante da tarde foi passada no quarto de Castiel, sobre a cama ampla, o tempo gasto entre afagos e confidências.

                Na intimidade, até então desconhecida, daquela forma, para ambos, elementos da amizade de outrora foram sendo resgatados, trazendo a promessa de uma convivência harmoniosa no futuro, apesar de todas as arestas que precisavam ser aparadas.

                Dean tinha curiosidade sobre muitos fatos, mas a mais premente delas era o porquê de ter voltado ali e se fixado após a faculdade, quando poderia ter ido viver em qualquer outro lugar. Contornou-a o quanto pode, mas eventualmente acabou por perguntar. Castiel foi direto, não tinha mais nada a esconder de Dean.

                “Depois de tudo... Sonny foi uma figura paterna importante para mim. Nunca poderei esquecer o homem que me criou e educou nos meus primeiros anos de vida, mas quando faltou e todo o resto aconteceu... Ele me mostrou que é possível continuar em frente, procurando um caminho melhor. Foi a estabilidade que eu precisava, quando não havia nenhuma. Ele, os garotos da casa, a Sra. Mendez, Robin... Foram uma nova família para mim.” Disse, francamente. Antes de continuar, ergueu o rosto de onde estava descansando, no peito de Dean e olhou-o nos olhos. “E, se eu for completamente honesto comigo mesmo... Sempre esperei que algum dia você fosse voltar.”

                Dean sorriu, ainda que se sentisse pesaroso por aquilo ter levado tanto tempo para acontecer. Apertando o outro contra o peito, beijou-lhe a têmpora.

                Entretanto, apesar de toda aceitação que encontrara ali, não podia fugir à reflexão acerca do futuro. Castiel era um homem estável, membro respeitável da comunidade local, um profissional competente. Dean... continuava sendo um nômade, um sujeito que tinha abandonado a escola e cuja única propriedade era o carro estacionado em frente à casa. Suas habilidades eram muitas, mas nenhuma se aplicava à vida na pacata cidade em que Castiel vivia. Bem, talvez esporadicamente, como a recente aparição da mãe de Timmy.

                “Você está pensando muito alto, Dean...” Disse, em tom jocoso, o homem que estava em seus braços. “Seja lá qual for a preocupação em sua mente... nós vamos dar um jeito. A exemplo de Sonny... há um futuro possível para nós.”

                Dean queria dizer tudo o que sentia, expor todas as inadequações que percebia na própria pessoa, mas confrontado com o otimismo e o amor incondicional de Castiel, deixou para depois. Aquele momento que viviam era único e aceitou o que o outro lhe dedicava, sem restrições.

                O que fosse preciso resolver, resolveriam juntos. Era uma perspectiva animadora.


	23. Epílogo

               O aroma era delicioso. Dean tinha a grelha coberta por diferentes tipos de carnes e o cheiro que se espalhava estava finalmente trazendo todos para mais perto. Sorriu ao ver Castiel e Timmy trazendo pratos e talheres da cozinha para espalhá-los sobre as mesas dispostas no quintal da casa.

                Timmy tinha crescido naquele ano e meio que Dean tinha vivido ali. Era o _“estirão da adolescência”_ se manifestando, assim Castiel havia lhe dito. Ele devia entender desses assuntos, trabalhando com crianças havia tantos anos. Estava também mais extrovertido, mais confiante. Era um aluno excelente e motivo de muitas alegrias para todos que conviviam com ele. A resiliência que demonstrava em face de tantas perdas na vida era impressionante.

                Enquanto observava os dois voltarem para dentro, pela porta dos fundos, viu quando mais um carro estacionou sob as árvores. Sammy tinha chegado e ele lutou contra a vontade de abandonar tudo e ir correndo abraçá-lo. Não podia deixar os filés agora que estavam quase prontos. Disfarçou a emoção como pode, dedicando-se a virá-los mais uma vez.

                Um par de braços envolveu sua cintura, encostando a cabeça entre suas espáduas. Dean virou-se para receber um beijo leve no rosto. Castiel tinha voltado para fora e, discreto como sempre, se aproximara sem que percebesse.

                “Isso está cheirando bem...” Disse, os braços estreitando-se enquanto olhava por sobre o ombro do homem mais alto.

                “Está quase pronto, babe... Acho que pode ir chamar Sonny. Falta alguém?”

                “A Sra. Mendez ligou e disse que se atrasaria um pouco. As tortas ainda estavam muito quentes e ela temia que se quebrassem ao serem transportadas. Mas já deve estar chegando.”

                Na direção dos dois homens abraçados veio caminhando o jovem alto que era o irmão mais novo de Dean. Não deixava de surpreendê-lo como se sentia à vontade com seu companheiro à vista de todos e especialmente do irmão, quando tanto tempo lutara com o preconceito internalizado que o fazia fugir de quem realmente era.

                Sam se aproximou, um largo sorriso no rosto e os braços abertos para o irmão. Castiel deixou Dean afastar-se, sabendo o quanto tinha antecipado aquele momento. Mas tão logo tinham deixado o abraço, Dean o tinha puxado pela mão para que o irmão pudesse finalmente conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

                Tinham estado em contato desde aquele dia em que Dean tinha feito o gesto de aproximação. As ligações telefônicas eram constantes e todos já se conheciam devido a algumas longas sessões de Skype, já que moravam em lados opostos do país.

                Sam se mostrara muito compreensivo e demonstrara grande satisfação ao saber que Dean tinha, finalmente, se assentado, encontrando em Castiel um parceiro de vida, ainda que até então desconhecesse o que acontecera naquele verão em que Dean tinha dezesseis anos.

                Sonny veio na direção deles, carregando uma cesta cheia de pães. Depositando-a em uma das mesas, estendeu a mão na direção do famoso irmão caçula de Dean, apresentando-se.

                A conversa, contudo, não pode se estender muito, pois ouviram a buzina da caminhonete da Sra. Mendez, que chegara com a sobremesa.

                Sonny voltou à porta dos fundos e tocou o sino que era o tradicional chamado para as refeições na fazenda. O som transportou Dean para o tempo em que ele se sentira acolhido naquela casa temporária, a primeira moradia estável que conhecera desde a morte da mãe. Seu peito se aqueceu ao pensar que a sua nova casa era perto dali e que tinha um aspecto de permanência que ainda o assombrava um pouco.

                As pessoas que tinham estado espalhadas pela propriedade em pequenos grupos, vieram caminhando, o burburinho das conversas e os risos das crianças cada vez mais próximos.

                Dean terminou de dispor os alimentos que assara em bandejas e as passou ao irmão e a Sonny, para que as colocassem nas mesas.

                Olhou em volta, tocado pela nostalgia, vários dos garotos que conhecera quando jovem reunindo-se para o almoço festivo.

                Garth viera de Nova Iorque com a esposa Bess e o filhinho de dois anos, Theo. Era o amigo com quem Castiel mantivera um contato mais próximo, além de Robin. Eles geralmente se encontravam uma vez por ano, quando Cas viajava à metrópole no recesso de final de ano. No dezembro anterior, quando Dean o acompanhara e tinham ficado hospedados em seu apartamento, tinham sido muito bem recebidos e aquele que fora um rapaz frágil piscara para Castiel com cumplicidade ao encontrá-los. Ele sabia do quando o amigo tinha sofrido por gostar de Dean e ficara feliz em saber que tinha sido possível o relacionamento que viviam no momento.

                Victor viera sozinho, pois tinha acabado de se divorciar. Sua ex-esposa e os filhos estavam em Washington, mas mostrara a todos, com orgulho, as fotos do casal de filhos pré-adolescentes. Benny e a esposa não tinham podido vir desta vez, mas haviam prometido vir visitá-los em breve.

                Muitos outros tinham vindo de diversas partes do país, aqueles rapazes com quem Sonny mantivera contato ao longo dos anos, os que reconheciam a influência positiva dele em suas vidas. A maioria trouxera as esposas, os filhos, e as crianças mais velhas haviam se entrosado facilmente aos atuais moradores da “Casa para Meninos do Sonny”.

                A ideia daquele encontro tinha sido de Dean, desejoso de rever os velhos amigos, agora que tinha conseguido se reaproximar de Castiel. Este tinha sido o responsável pelos convites e organização do evento, para o qual solicitara o sempre entusiástico auxílio da então aposentada Sra. Mendez.             

                Quando se sentou à mesa, tendo Castiel de um lado, Sammy do outro, a amiga Robin e o marido, Allan, à frente, sentiu-se envolvido por um sentimento de pertencimento como raras vezes na vida pudera experimentar.

                Ainda que estivesse aos poucos redescobrindo a existência longe do ofício de caçador, buscando um novo caminho profissional, adaptando-se à pacata convivência da comunidade local, sabia que encontrara o porto seguro que estivera procurando desde que a família deixara sua cidade natal, Sam ainda bebê.

                Olhando em volta, para aqueles rostos alegres, sentiu o coração bater mais forte, a emoção aflorando de forma intensa. Pressentindo o momento emocional, Castiel apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu, lembrando-o de como era amado e aceito.

                Sorrindo por sua vez, ouviu quando a Sra. Mendez pediu silêncio para que pudessem orar, agradecendo pela refeição. Baixou os olhos, a mão de Castiel ainda entre seus dedos, sentido-se, afinal, em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ou dois eventos da história depois da partida de Dean em 1995 ainda ficaram em aberto e talvez sejam abordados em timestamps. Adicionarei à história como capítulos extras conforme forem escritos. Obrigada por acompanharem a história e pelo apoio.


End file.
